Eldarya- Egy másik világ
by Kiru Amashi
Summary: Miria Wright egészen addig átlagos lánynak hitte magát amíg egy szerencsétlen napon történt, szerencsétlen(?) véletlen folytán átkerül egy másik világba, ahol kiderül, hogy egyes dolgok nem azok amiknek látszanak. Vajon mihez kezd, ha minden tiltakozása ellenére megkapja a világmegmentő szerepet is? És vajon vissza jut a saját világba egyszer?
1. 1- Egy új világ

Pislogtam párat hát, ha rosszul látok. De akárhogy pislogtam vagy dörzsöltem a szemem a kép ugyan az volt. Nem hiszem el. Itthon vagyok. Újra a saját, normális, veszély és kalandmentes világomban vagyok. Ez pont olyan, mint amikor átkerültem oda. Emlékszem olyan mintha tegnap lett volna.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Épp az erdőben jártam akkor. Most nem a szokásos hazafelé úton mentem, mert kicsit ki akartam szellőztetni a fejem. A szüleimnek úgy is mindegy, hogy mikor megyek haza, sőt az igazságot megvallva az se érdekli őket, hogy élek-e vagy halok. Különben is nem voltam olyan állapotban, hogy haza menjek. Bár már nem látszott, hogy pár órával ezelőtt Lisander vállán sírtam ki a bánatomat, amit Castiel okozott. Nem tudom meddig sírhattam, de a szürke hajú ott volt velem végig és hagyta, hogy kisírjam a vállán magam. Komolyan miért Castielbe szerettem bele miért nem inkább belé? Végül is már az elejétől fogva tudtam, hogy ez egy viszonzatlan szerelem lesz. Olyanok vagyunk, mint ég és föld. Bezzeg Lisanderrel könnyebben kijövök, és csomó dologban hasonlít az ízlésünk. Oh, miért? Miért vagyok ekkora barom? Miért. Utálom ezt a szót.

A nagy mérgelődésem közepette észre se vettem, hogy letértem a haza vezető útról és eltévedtem. Remek! Mi jöhet még a mai napon? Összetalálkozok egy pedofillal? Vagy talán valami szörnnyel netán egy ogréval? Vagy át kerülök egy másik világba? Itt szomorúan elmosolyodtam miközben megálltam.

\- Egy másik világ mi? – nevettem fel halkan. - Bárcsak eltűnhetnék... Bárcsak átkerülhetnék egy másik világba! – sóhajtottam, majd tovább mentem. Hiába kerestem a megfelelő ösvényt nem találtam meg, sőt még jobban eltévedtem. Hirtelen egy kis rétet pillantottam, meg aminek a közepén gombák voltak. De még nem is akármilyen gombák! Kicsi kék gombák, amik kört alkottak.

Kíváncsian mentem közelebb. Hirtelen a gombák világítani kezdtek és én hirtelen szédülni kezdtem és szorosan összezártam a szemem. Amikor legközelebb kinyitottam egy furcsa teremben voltam.

Ebben a teremben talán a legfurcsább a hatalmas kristály volt. Szinte késztetést éreztem, hogy megérintsem.

Hirtelen egy furcsa macska fülű és több rókafarkú (nem félre érteni) lány jelent meg. Tisztára úgy nézett ki, mint a lolban Ahri. Mielőtt bármit is csinálhattam volna már intézkedett is.

\- Ki vagy te és mit keresel itt? – kérdezte, de a válaszomat meg sem várva már adta ki az utasítást. – Börtönbe vele! – kiáltotta mire egy ork jelent meg és felkapott.

\- Hé, eressz el! Hova viszel? Nem hallod eressz el! – kapálóztam és kiabáltam. Nem épp a legkellemesebb szoknyában így utazni. Még a végén olyan is kilátszik, aminek nem kéne. Ellenkezésem jeléül elkezdtem püfölni a disznó fejű hátát, amit meg sem érzett. Hirtelen egy sötét helyre érkeztünk ahol furcsa ketrecek voltak. Na, itt már végre lettet, de csak azért, hogy egy pillanattal később behajítson az egyik ketrecbe. Nagyot nyekkenve értem „földet". – Normális vagy? – mordultam rá. Azt hiszem nem fogtam fel teljesen a helyzetem mivel minden olyan hirtelen történt.

\- Itt maradni! – szólalt meg.

\- Mert szerinted még is hova tudnék menni, hm? – kérdeztem vissza gúnyosan, mire rám csapta a cella ajtót. Asszem bele tapostam a lelki világába. Miután egyedül maradtam, felhúztam a lábam és átkaroltam, majd az államat a térdemre tettem és elkezdtem duzzogni. Normális ember ilyenkor be pánikolna vagy a kiutat keresné azonban anyámék szerint én mindig fordítva voltam bekötve. Az ő hibájuk, mert ők hoztak össze. Na, szóval épp nagyban duzzogtam, amikor egy sötét alakot pillantottam meg világító szemekkel. És itt volt az a pont, amikor tényleg kiderült, hogy nem vagyok normális. Mert, hogy egy normális ember a helyemben megijedt volna, azonban én még elkezdem kombinálni, hogy vajon milyen szellem lehet az illető. Tudom, hülye vagyok, de ez van, ezt kell szeretni. Na, vissza az eredeti témához. Kiderült, hogy kedvenc szellemem még sem szellem, hanem csak egy sötét öltözködésű húsvér valami. Ebben a világban eltöltött egy óra után már csak ilyen következtetést tudok levonni. Nah, de nem ez a lényeg. Szóval ez a fickó fogta magát és kinyitott a cella ajtót, majd elkezdett nekem activitizni. Na, jó nem, csak mutogatott egy irányba amerre véleményem szerint a kijárat volt. De a biztonság kedvéért rákérdeztem elvégre néma gyereknek az anyja se érti a szavát. – Szóval arra van a kijárat? – kérdeztem mire bólintott. – Oké, köszi! – mondtam, majd megindultam az adott irányba. Egy hatalmas aulaszerű helyiségben bukkantam ki, de még véletlen se olyan helyen ahol valami kijárat féle volt. – És most merre? – kérdeztem magamtól. Ec pec kimehet-, szel a választásom a tőlem balra lévő ajtóra esett, ami egy folyósóra vezetett. Nah itt ért a mai napi második sok, amikor egy furcsa fickóba botlottam. Gyors hátra arc után visszamenekültem az aulába és végül egy másik ajtón mentem be. Látszólag kifogtam az éléskamrát. Az asztalon kenyerek voltak meg minden féle gusztusos kaja. A gyomrom ekkor jelezte, hogy már reggel óta nem ettem semmit. Magamban 30 másodpercig variáltam, hogy hozzá nyúljak-e a kajához, vagy ne amikor a gyomrom újra megszólalt ezzel döntést hozva. – Biztos nem baj, ha egy kicsit eszek… - gondoltam én. Aha. Épp hogy hozzá értem volna az asztalhoz valaki elkapott hátulról, szívinfarktust hozva rám. Egy furcsa manó fülű, hosszú kék hajú férfi volt ez a drága egyén. Persze rögtön kérdőre vont én meg kezdhettem magyarázkodni. De szerintem még a második kifogásomig se jutottam el, amikor a szobába berontott az a lány (/nő) akit elneveztem Ahrinak (akkor is ez lesz a neve, ha kiderül, hogy van normális neve). És én itt könyveltem el magamban, hogy nem szimpatikus. Annyira kedveltem meg, hogy legszívesebben felakasztanám az első útba eső fára. Csak kicsit vagyok hibbant. Ez még egészséges mérték! Na, szóval ott tartottam, hogy ez a drágaság, aki a szívem csücske berontott a szobába, de nem egyedül, hanem hozott magával még furcsább fickókat. Mi a franc ez itt? Rémségek cirkusza? Mi jön még? Egy bajuszos nő? Shrek? Komolyan már azon se lepődnék meg. Közben, amíg én el voltam magamban arra lettem figyelmes, hogy valami lopást akarnak nagyon rám fogni. Arra már figyelmet sem méltattam, hogy az a róka megint börtönbe akar dugni. Komolyan mi baja van? Talán meg jött neki a piros hét? Ha igen megértem én, de ne rajtam vezesse le a feszültségét!

\- Nem loptam el semmit! Azt se tudom, miről van szó.

\- Akkor az előbb mit csináltál? – kérdezett rá szemét mosollyal a kék hajú. Bazd meg oké? Látom, te se leszel a szívem csücske.

\- Az más vili? Reggel óta nem ettem, ráadásul amióta ide kerültem mást sem csinálok, mint stresszelek vagy rohangálok, hogy mentsem az irhám. Fejlődő szervezet vagyok, kell az energia! – szóltam vissza, mire kicsit meglepődött.

\- Tedd vissza a cellájába! – vágott közbe a róka csajszi. Most már biztos, hogy felkötöm! Csak adjon valaki egy kötelet!

\- Én ugyan vissza nem megyek oda! – tiltakoztam. Hirtelen az egyszarvú fickó közbe szólt.

\- Miko legalább hallgasd meg! – áh, szóval Miko a neved. Nah, aranyom felkerültél a fekete listámra! Nagy mázlid van, hogy nincs Death Note-m különben már rég halott lennél kicsi csillag!

\- Rendben. – egyezett bele. Erre mindenki felém fordult, mire kissé megszeppentem. Említettem már, hogy enyhén lámpalázas vagyok? Nah, akkor most képzeljétek magatokat a helyembe. Csomó fura fazonnal körbe véve, akik arra várnak, hogy elmeséljem azt, amit még én is alig tudok felfogni. Csak kicsit izgulok.

\- Nem tudom hol is kezdjem… - nyögtem ki kínomban.

\- Mondjuk az elején. – javasolta szemét mosollyal Ahri alias Miko.

\- Hogy kerülték ide? – kérdezte az egyszarvú. Kezd szimpi lenni mivel annak ellenére, hogy ő nézz ki a legfurcsábban ő a leg rendesebb eddig. Szóval az ó kedvéért elregéltem, hogy is kerültem ebbe a (számomra) furcsa világba.

\- Boszorkány kör? – kérdezte a kék hajú.

\- Az mi? – kérdeztem. Elképzelem milyen hülye képet vághattam hozzá.

\- Várom a folytatást! – szólt közbe a lolos csajszi. Egy ölni tudó pillantás után folytattam a kicsiny mesémet az idekerülésemről. Ez után el kezdtek tanakodni a körről meg arról, hogy most hazudok-e vagy sem.

\- Nem érzem, hogy hazudna. – szólt közbe a fekete hajú alak, akivel a folyosón futottam össze.

\- Én csak haza akarok menni! – szóltam közbe. Ha egyszer haza érek, nem érdekel sem a suli, sem a szüleim befekszek az ágyba és csak a szükséges dolgok miatt kelek ki!

\- Nem mehetsz haza. – mondta fapofával a róka.

\- Parancsolsz? – kérdeztem vissza enyhén felháborodva. – És miért nem?


	2. 2- Tesztek sokasága és Mery

**Apró megjegyzés: aki játszik a játékkal annak feltűnhet néhány eltérés a neveknél. Nos ez azért van mert anno francia szerveren kezdtem a játékot (google fordító segítségével. Brr) így a nevek kb. azok mint ahogy francia szerveren fel voltak tüntetve anno. Nagyjából.**

* * *

2- tesztek sokasága és Marry

Utálom a teszteket. Már a régebben is utáltam őket és ez most se változott. És ez volt az oka annak, hogy nem örültem, amikor megtudtam, hogy ahhoz, hogy bekerüljek, valamelyik gárdába ki kell töltenem egy tesztet.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

\- Egy teszt? – kérdeztem, Kerotól, miközben hűséges kiskutyaként követtem.

\- Igen ezzel eldönthetjük, hogy melyik gárdába fogsz tartozni. – válaszolt. A folyósón megálltunk Kero kicsit magamra hagyott. Elgondolkoztam rajta, hogy ha most lelépnék, hiányoznék- e valakinek? Szerintem nem. Amikor megfordultam Nevrával találtam magam szemben.

\- Buh! – ijesztet rám mire felsikítottam.

\- Áh! – hátráltam pár lépést.

\- Nah, kitöltötted már a tesztet? – kérdezte.

\- Nem még nem! – mondtam kicsit indulatosan. Persze ez meg se kottyant neki, mert elkezdett fűzögetni, de meg jött Kero és elzavarta. Amikor az aulába értem Valkyonba ütköztem.

\- Te itt? Már kitöltötted a tesztet? – tette fel a kérdést. Már megint ez a nyamvadt teszt!

\- Nem még nem. – válaszoltam.

\- Tudsz harcolni? – kérdezte.

\- Öhm meg tudom védeni magam… - gondolkoztam el.

\- Az is fontos, de a fegyverek használata is nagyon fontos! – kezdett bele, mire nekem a fejemnél megjelent az a bizonyos vízcsepp. A megmentőm ezúttal is Kero volt.

\- Hé, ne befolyásold! – pirított rá a srácra.

\- Oh, sajnálom nem állt szándékomban! – szabadkozott. Ezután Kero megint eltűnt szóval bolyonghattam, tovább egészen addig amíg Ezarelbe nem futottam. Már csak ez hiányzott.

\- Mit csinálsz te itt? Kitöltötted már a tesztet? – kérdezte.

\- Nem még nem. Miért nyaggat, mindenki ezzel a tesztel? – emeltem a plafonra a tekintetem, miközben összefontam a karom.

\- Ez csak természetes, hogy mindenki kíváncsi hova kerülsz. – válaszolt.

\- Hé, ne befolyásold!

\- Ugyan! Én nem befolyásolom! – vigyorgott a kék hajú, majd lelépett. Ezek után nagy nehezen eljutottunk a könyvtárba, ami a test helyszíne lesz.

\- Kezdhetjük? – kérdezte Kero.

\- Igen. – válaszoltam, miközben helyet foglaltam. Elég érdekes kérdések voltak. Az elején még tök bulis volt random válaszolgatni, hát, ha az jön ki, hogy hülye vagyok (amit eddig is tudtam), de aztán a harmadik kérdés után már oda se figyeltem a kérdésre. Talán egy értelmes kérdés volt csak. De arra sem tudom mit válaszoltam. Komolyan ki az, aki szembe száll egy fekete kutyával? Ha a fekete macska balszerencsét hoz, akkor mi van a fekete kutyával? De nem ez volt a kedvencem, hanem hogy kit választanék a három Faerie közül? Természetesen, hogy a piros sapkásat választottam. Biztos ő a Mikulás! A Mikulással lenni egy csapatban király! Oh, de a legjobb a Mikos kérdés volt.

\- Kinek a parancsára kell engedelmeskedni? – kérdezte Kero.

\- A házi… akarom mondani Miko. – mosolyogtam bájosan.

\- Utolsó kérdés: Melyik csapatba jelentkeznél legszívesebben? – nézett rám. Ez egy elgondolkodtató kérdés. Harcosnak biztos nem lennék, jó bár szívesen meg tanulnék egy katanával bánni. Alkimista? Még a végén felrobbantanám az egész kócerájt. Tehát egy maradt.

\- Legyen az árnyék gárda. – sóhajtottam.

\- Rendben akkor összeszámolom az eredményeket. – mondta Kero. És én csak most jöttem rá, hogy mit mondtam. Árnyég gárda = Nevra. Édes Istenem ad, hogy ne hozzá kerüljek! – Nos, készen vagyok! Az eredmények szerint a te az árnyékgárdába való vagy! – jelentette ki, mire lefejeltem a kisasztalt, amin eddig könyököltem. Ilyen nincs. – Most már csak egy társ kell neked.

\- Társ? – kérdeztem vissza kicsit élénkebben.

\- Igen. Egy társ, aki segít a küldetésekben. – válaszolt majd füttyentett egyet és egy bagoly szállt a karjára.

\- Uh, de menő! – néztem csillogó szemekkel. – És nekem, hogy lehet társam?

\- Nos, ehhez is ki kell töltened egy tesztet. – válaszolt.

\- Na, ne! Már megint? Na, jó essünk túl rajta.

\- Ez a helyes hozzá állás. – mosolygott majd neki fogtunk az újabb tesztnek. Ez már kicsivel érdekfeszítőbb volt, mint az előző. Itt már értettem is, hogy miről van szó. Viszonylag gyorsan meg lett az eredmény. Az állatom nem lett más, mint…

\- Egy Corko? – kérdeztem, miközben a tojást néztem.

\- Igen. 15 perc kell neki, hogy kikeljen. Nem igényel sok gondozást, de érdemes figyelni, hogyan nő fel. Nagyon érdekes! – mondta, majd magamra hagyott.

15 perc múlva…

\- Jézusom de cuki vagy! – ölelgettem a kis zöld lényt magamhoz. Olyan volt, mint egy kis sárkány. Gyorsan megetettem (Kero volt olyan kedves és adott kaját előre) aztán vele indultam meg munkát keresni. Összetalálkoztam mindegyik fiúval, de senki sem tudott munkát adni. Jobban mondva Ezarel felajánlotta, hogy megkaphatom a szobalány szerepét, de szépén visszautasítottam (elküldtem az édesanyjába, majd faképnél hagytam). Amikor Nevrával összetalálkoztam és megmondtam neki, hogy az ő osztagába kerültem nagyon meglepődött. Azt az arcot érdemes lett volna lefotózni. Na, mindegy. Elmentem vissza a könyvtárba, hogy valamivel elüssem az időt, de ott nem várt meglepetés fogadott. Kero volt ott egy aranyos kisfiúval. Amikor meglátott furcsán nézett rám, aztán mondta tovább a magáét, de egyszer csak sírva fakadt. Annyira aranyos kisfiú volt és megeset rajta a szívem. – Na, Mery ne sírj! Én segítek megkeresni neked a barátod! – mosolyogtam rá. Ez látszólag felvidította, majd elszaladt elújságolni az anyukájának. Oh, édes Istenem már megint nem gondoltam át, hogy mit mondtam. Na, mindegy, ha már megígértem, akkor megcsinálom. De azt se tudom, hogy kezdjem az egészet. Persze Kero már megint lelépett. Ne hogy kéznél legyen, amikor szükségem van rá! Á, minek is. Nos, nagy morgolódások közepette indultam el megkeresni az egyszarvút. Sajnos mivel itt nem volt szivárvány és Kero nem rózsaszín volt nem illett hozzá, a pink fluffy unicorn, de azért én még dúdolgathatom azt. Na, szóval vidáman dúdolgatva indultam meg nyomomban Corkoval (akinek kéne egy normális nevet találni). A piacnál megtaláltam a keresett egyszarvút. – Na, végre meg vagy!

\- Oh, Miria csak nem engem kerestél? – kérdezte. Nem b+. Az öreganyámat. Hát persze hogy téged!

\- Igen. Kérlek, segíts nekem. Nem tudok semmit sem Mery-ről és az ő barátjáról. – néztem szépen a fiúra. Úgy látszik ez hatott, mert mindent elmagyarázott részletesen. – Rendben köszönöm! – mosolyogtam rá majd elmentem vissza a palotába. Nah, már csak keresni kell egyet a három balfácán közül, amelyik hajlandó lesz kikísérni. És mit ad isten pont bele botlottam az egyikbe. –Szia Valkyon! – néztem rá szépen.

\- Te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte köszönés helyett.

\- Mond csak nincs kedved kikísérni a mezőre? – pislogtam fel rá, sőt még egy bájos mosolyt is megeresztettem.

\- Miért akarsz kimenni?

\- Mert meg akarom, nézni, hogy az odúban van- e még Mery barátja. – válaszoltam sóhajtva.

\- Nekem most dolgom van, kérj meg mást. – koptatott le majd lelépett.

\- Pasiból van ez egyáltalán? – néztem utána. Nagyot sóhajtva indultam meg valamerre. Egy kilőve maradt kettő. Hiba járkáltam fel alá végül ismét az aulában akadtam rá az újabb lehetséges jelöltre. És ez a jelölt nem volt más, mint Nevra. – Oh, anyám. – reagáltam, amikor megláttam a fiút.

\- Szóval már nem bujkálsz előlem? – kérdezte beállva a szokásos hajtúrós pózba.

\- Eddig se bujkáltam gyökér. Szimplán más merre jártam mielőtt keresztezték utjaink egymást.

\- Oh, tényleg? Nos, mondhatjuk azt, hogy igen gyakran keresztezi. Ha hinnék, benne az mondanám ez a sors! – ömlenget nekem.

\- Na, jó nekem nincs időm erre bájgúnár. Keresnem kell valakit, aki kikísér az odúhoz. – rontottam el a pillantott.

\- Miért akarsz kimenni az odúhoz?

\- Mery barátját akarom megkeresni.

\- Mery? – kérdezte meglepetten.

\- Ismered? – néztem rá meglepetten.

\- Igen. Gyakran eltéved, de nem érdekes. Nem hagyhatom, hogy egy ilyen fiatal lány egymaga járkáljon odakint a vadállatok között.

\- Vadállatok? – nyeltem nagyot.

\- Igen. – mosolygott.

\- Na, jó jöhetsz! De ha valami ránk támad, téged löklek elé! – jelentettem ki és elindultam. Út közben összetalálkoztam Ezarelel aki rajtam tesztelte a beteg humorát. Komolyan egyszer felrúgom. De a lényeg, hogy végre kijutottam az odúhoz. Ott ez a tökfej még azt akarta, hogy én nyúljak be. – A-a! – ingattam a fejem. – Nem úgy van az! Nyúlj csak be te! Legalább ha van bent valami, akkor a te kezedet harapja le nem az enyémet.

\- Milyen kedves valaki. – mosolygott és benyúlt a lyukba. Sajnos nem talált semmit így üres kézzel mentünk vissza. Út közben összetalálkoztam Meryvel de egyelőre még azt mondtam neki, hogy keresem a barátját.

\- Áh, Miria! Találtál valamit? – üdvözölt Kero.

\- Nem és te? – kérdeztem. Válaszul megingatta a fejét.

\- Szegény Merry. – sóhajtottam. Ebben a pillanatban meg is jelent az emlegetett.

\- Megtalálta a barátomat? – kérdezte reménykedve.

\- Nézd Mery, a barátod eltűnt. Sajnos nem volt ott az odúban senki. –mondta Kero, mire a kicsi sírva fakadt. De olyan szinten, hogy közben rám fogta a barátja eltűnését. – Nem Mery ez nem Miria hibája! De mit szólnál egy új baráthoz? Olyanhoz, mint az előző? – kérdezte a kisfiút.

\- Olyan, mint az előző? – kérdezett vissza.

\- Igen. – bólintott az egyszarvú.

\- Jó! Megyek, elmesélem anyunak! – rohant el.

\- Azt hiszem, tudom, mit tervezel. – néztem rá.

\- Elmondom, mit kell tenned. – nézett rám komolyan. Elmondta, hogy mit kell tennem, és útnak indított. – Corko tiéd a pálya. Keresd meg azt a dögöt! Én addig veszek neki kaját. – mondtam, majd bementem a kaja üzletbe és megvettem a jégkrémet. Közben Corko is visszatért a tojással. – Nagyon ügyes vagy! – simogattam meg. Visszamentem Meryhez. – Tessék Mery.

\- Egy tojás? – vette át.

\- Igen, sajnálom. – mondtam szomorúan.

\- Nem baj, tetszik! – mosolygott rám.

\- Akkor örülök! – mosolyogtam én is. – Tessék egy eskimo. Ezzel etesd ezen túl és ne kenyérrel rendben?

\- Igen! – mondta, majd hirtelen elővett valamit.

\- Tessék, ezt fogadd el hálám jeléül. Nekem nem, kell, de te hátha hasznát tudod venni! – nyújtott át egy kristály darabot. – De ne mond meg senkinek, hogy én adtam! Mond azt, hogy te találtad!

\- Cserkész becsületszavamra! – mondtam, mire furcsán nézett rám. – Akarom mondani, megígérem. – mosolyogtam rá. Amikor elindultam bel botlottam Nevrába. – komolyan tőled nem lehet megszabadulni? – néztem fel rá csúnyán.

\- Ugyan már hölgyem! – állt be a hajtúrós pózba.

\- Na, jó ne bájologj. Van nálam, ami téged is érdekelhet. – mutattam meg neki a kristály darabot mire teljen ledöbbent.

\- Ezt hol találtad? Volt még belőle több is? – kérdezte.

\- Nem csak ez volt. – válaszoltam. Nem szívesen hazudtam. Nem a lelkiismeret-furdalás miatt, hanem amiatt, hogy emiatt nagy bajba is kerülhetek.

\- Azonnal Miiko elé kell mennünk. – mondta majd se szó se beszéd elkezdett maga után húzni. Út közben összeakadtunk a maradék marhával is így már csoportosan mentünk a házisárkány elé. Áh, ki kell találnom egy új becenevet annak a fúriának. Na, szóval ott tartottunk, hogy ezek a marhák berontottak a fúriához és elújságolták, hogy mit találtam. Innentől minden megváltozott. Mery ezt még vissza fiztem!

Vége


	3. 3- Kis állat akcióban

3\. – „kis" állat akcióban

Unottan nézelődtem a kisállatok között. Volt itt minden a madártól kezdve egészen az egérig. Komolyan ki az a hülye, aki egeret vesz házi állatnak?

\- Nézd ez, de aranyos Miria! – mutatott az egyik kirakat felé Iris. Életunt pofával mentem oda, de hamar megváltozott az ábrázatom, amikor megláttam a cukiságot. Az Iris által cukinak nevezet állat nem volt más, mint egy böhöm nagy boa. Nem, nem a karácsonyi díszre tessék itt gondolni, hanem arra a majd egy méteres kígyóra, ami akár a nála nagyobb állatokat is meg tudja enni. Szerintem ezek után megértitek miért lett majdnem fal fehér az arcom.

\- Iris, te nem vagy normális. – néztem a narancs hajúra.

\- Miért? – kérdezte meglepetten. Pár másodpercig csak néztem rá, mint egy holdkóros egyénre aztán egy intés kíséretében ott hagytam és inkább Rosaliahoz társultam, aki nagyon szemezett egy fehér kutyával.

\- Vedd meg! Látom szívedhez nőtt. – mondtam kedvesen.

\- Hm, nem csak azt néztem, hogy milyen remek szőrme is lenne belőle. – válaszolt a lány, mire a kutya és én is nagy szemekkel néztünk rá.

\- Hülyékkel vagyok körül véve. – temettem az arcomat a kezembe.

\- Hé, kislány! Milyen állatot is akarsz konkrétan?- szólt nekem Kim.

\- Nem is tudom. Valami olyat, ami hűséges lesz hozzám, de attól még tudom szeretgetni.

\- Mit szólnál egy kutyához? – vetette fel az ötletet.

\- Hm, ez nem is rossz ötlet. – simogattam a nem létező szakállam.

\- Nézd ez milyen aranyos Miria! – mutatott az egyik kutyára Viola. Egy palota pincsi volt az.

\- Nem az esetem. Túl kicsi. Valami nagyobbra gondoltam.

\- Akkor mit szólnál ehhez? – mutatott valami förtelmes kutyára Kim. Csak egy fintorral válaszoltam, majd tovább nézelődtem. Egyszer csak a szemem megakadt az egyik kölyökkutyán. Egy husky kölyök volt, aminek kék szeme volt és fekete fehér bundája. Lehajoltam, hogy egy szintben lehessek vele, de közben végig őt néztem. Valahogy vonzott az a kutya.

\- Na, mi az? – jöttek oda a többiek is, de nem válaszoltam csak a kutyát néztem. A kis kölyök vakkantott egyet és elkezdte csóválni a farkát, de végig engem nézet.

\- Corko? – kérdeztem magamtól.

\- De aranyos! – mondta Melody.

\- Nekem ő kell. – jelentettem ki. Olyan érzésem volt, mintha ez a kis kölyök az én drága Corkom lett volna. Lehet, hogy csak azért, mert nagyon hiányzik az én kis sárkányom. De nem baj, majd őt is betanítom arra, hogyan védjen meg. Eme gondolat hatására szadista vigyor jelent meg az arcomon.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Unott képpel hallgattam, ahogy Nevra bókol nekem. Épp a mezőn voltunk kint Meryvel. A fiú épp a szárnyas bárányával játszadozott én meg egy kövön ültem mellettem Dragoval (igen végre találtam a Corkomnak nevet), Nevra pedig éppen szófosásban szenvedet. Pardon. Ő ezt udvarlásnak nevezi. Pedig már mennyiszer meg mondtam neki, hogy hagyjon, békén nem vagyok rá vevő, de ez nem adja fel.

\- Drago. – szólítottam meg drága társam, aki egyből felkelt. – Támad! – adtam ki nyugodt hangon az utasítást. A drága álatkám egyből engedelmeskedett és elkezdte üldözni Nevrát.

\- Áááá! Hagyj békén te dög! – menekült fel alá. Én meg Meryvel együtt nevettem.

\- Ez vicces! – nevetett.

\- Ugye? Na, ki a király? – kérdeztem majd lepacsiztam vele. Az utóbbi időben eléggé összenőttünk. Olyan lett a kis krapek, mintha a nem létező kisöcsém lenne.

\- Leszednéd rólam létszíves? – állt meg előttünk Nevra morcos ábrázattal majd megfordul és belőlünk újra kitört a nevetés. Corko lógott le Nevra hátsójáról.

\- Drago köpd ki! – mondtam miután nagy nehezen abba hagytam a nevetést. Drága állatkám engedelmeskedett majd elém ült és elkezdte csóválni a farkát. – Ügyes fiú! Na, ki a legügyesebb Corko? Hát te! Úgy bizony! – mondtam, miközben a zöld fejét simogattam. Olyan volt, mint egy kutya sárkány kinézettel. Menő és aranyos is egyben. Az utóbbi időben fogtam csak fel, hogy milyen gyorsan felnőtt. Emlékszem, amikor még csak tojáska volt. Milyen gyorsan telik az idő! Egyébként amióta itt vagyok sok minden történt. Miután „megtaláltam" a kristály darabot Miko valamennyire meg békült velem és már eljutottunk arra a szintre, hogy néha tudunk kommunikálni anélkül, hogy börtönbe akarna dugni. Egyébkén az óta se találtam kristály darabot. Ezarelel való kapcsolatom eljutott arra a szintre, mint anno Castielel: egymást piszkáljuk, ahogy csak tudjuk. Nem egyszer előfordult, hogy belopakodtam a laborjába és kicsit megbabráltam a vegyszereket, hogy aztán később, amikor valamit csinálni akarna, robbanjon. Persze én ilyen korra már rég eltűntem, mert hát amíg Nevránál voltam meg tanultam lopakodni és eltűnni. Ezért volt az, hogy hiába keresett sose talált meg. De sajnos nem hagyta szó nélkül. Nem egyszer előfordult, hogy engem használt kísérleti alanynak a kutatásához. Egyszer például „véletlen" rám borította az egyik löttyét és a hajam rózsaszín lett. Elképzelhetitek mennyire kiakadtam. Amúgy az eredeti hajszínem amolyan vaj szőke körül van, már- már fehér. Páran már piszkáltak ezért, sőt nem egy szőke nő viccet halottam már, de még nem jutottam el odáig, hogy átfessem a hajam. Szerettem, úgy ahogy volt. Na, pont ezért ott akkor idegességemben Dragot ráuszítottam a kék fejűre, miközben torkom szakadtából üvöltöztem vele. Onnantól, mintha Miiko egy kicsit kedvesebben bánt volna velem, Valkyon pedig mintha azután szándékosan került volna. Azóta se sikerült pár mondatnál többet kommunikálni a nagydarab harcosból. Valahogy mindig Nevrába botlok, akármerre megyek, és ez kezd idegesíteni. Ha meg nem Nevrával akadok össze, akkor meg Ezarelel. Egyébként egyre több hasonlóságot vélek felfedezni néhány itteni ismerősömben meg a saját világom béli barátaim között. Például Nevra hasonlít Dakere az állandó udvarlásával, bár ő még egyelőre nem csókolt meg (igen a szőke kanadai sráctól kaptam meg az első csókom. Tudom gáz, hogy 17, sőt majdnem 18 évesen volt meg az első csókom, de ez van). Ezarel pedig kicsit hasonlít Castielre, bár a kék hajú szadistább. Valkyont pedig nem tudom senkivel sem összehasonlítani. Leiftannal azóta se beszéltem, de talán benne véltem felfedezni némi hatolóságot Lisanderrel. Tényleg ha legközelebb találkozunk meg kell kérdeznem tőle, hogy tud-e verset írni és énekelni. Ja és még egy fontos dolog. Mivel nem hordhattam állandóan azt a ruhát, amiben ide kerültem ezért elkezdtem hordani az itteni ruhákat, amik eleinte hiába tűntek furcsának, de roppant kényelmesek voltak és nem utolsó sorban elég csinosak is. Szerettem őket hordani.

\- Oh, szia Miria! – köszönt nekem Kero. Ja, igen róla elfelejtettem elmondani, a felfedezésem. Ő inkább Nathanielre hasonlít személyiségileg. Ugyan olyan könyvmoly, mint a szőke és néha ugyan olyan unalmas is. – Ma nem tettél keresztbe senkinek sem? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

\- Még nem, de kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz! Ma még úgy jártam Ezarelnél és hiányzik a napi vitánk. – mondtam és leléptem. – Helló te szadista kék dög. – köszöntem a fiúnak, amikor beléptem a laborjába.

\- Miért pont kék és szadista? – nézett fel rám.

\- Azért mert kék a hajad és szadista szokásaid vannak, amiket te csak viccnek nevezel. – válaszoltam fapofával. – Min ügyködsz? – léptem mellé.

\- Egy mellnövesztő szeren. Kipróbálod? – kérdezte a szokásos örült mosolyával.

\- Nem vagy vicces! – vágtam rá morcos ábrázattal.

\- Ki mondta, hogy vicc volt? – kérdezett vissza, mire a szemeim szikrákat szórtak már szinte.

\- Te most azt akarod mondani, hogy lapos vagyok? – kérdeztem ingerülten.

\- Én ilyet nem mondtam, de most, hogy említed… - kezdte, de nem tudta befejezni, mert a kezem az arcán csattant.

\- Merd ezt még egyszer mondani és garantálom, hogy éjszaka meglátogatlak! – sziszegtem neki.

\- Oh, egy kis esti torna úgy sem árt senkinek. – mosolygott, mire én elvörösödtem és kapott még egy pofont. Ezúttal a másik felére az arcának. Dühösen csörtettem ki a laborból, mire bele botlottam Nevrába.

\- Na, már csak te hiányoztál! – morogtam.

\- Oh, hidd el te is hiányoztál. – hajolt hozzám közel, mire lepirultam. – Oh, milyen kis szégyenlős itt valaki! Ne félj, a sötétben nem látszik semmi! – kacsintott, mire elvörösödtem és neki is lekevertem egy pofont.

\- Perverz állat! Drago támadj! – adtam ki az utasítást, mire drága kedvencem letámadta a bájgúnárt.

Fél órával később…

\- Veletek meg mi történt? – kérdezte meglepetten Miiko. Ezarel és Nevra egy emberként néztek rám, de én el voltam foglalva azzal, hogy gondolatban hogy is kínoznám meg őket. De amikor már Miiko is engem nézett kénytelen voltam vissza térni a való világba.

\- Az egyik bunkó paraszt perverz állat volt a másik meg csak szimplán perverz. – vontam vállat.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

\- Gyerünk, hozd vissza! – dobtam el a labdát. A kis husky vidáman szaladt érte. Mosolyogva figyeltem, ahogy a kölyök elém hozza a labdát, majd leteszi a lábam elé és várja, hogy újra eldobjam.

\- Miria? – kérdezte valaki meglepetten. Döbbenten fordultam hátra, de rögtön le is terített valami, vagy valaki. Hirtelen valami nyálasat éreztem az arcomon. Amikor sikerült felnéznem a tekintetem találkozott egy kutyával.

\- Jó, elég lesz Démon! – mondtam nevetve. A drágaság újból elkezdte nyalni az arcom és ez nagyon csikis volt. Végül harmadik felszólításra a kutya engedelmeskedett és abba hagyta a nyalogatást, de a világért sem szállt volna le rólam. – Démon lennél szíves leszállni rólam? – kérdeztem a kutyától, aki nagy nehezen leszállt rólam. Én felültem és elkezdtem letörölni az arcomról a nyálat. Hirtelen egy kéz került a látóterembe. Meglepetten néztem fel ki is ez a lovagias egyén.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte kicsit aggódva miközben fölhúzott.

\- Yap. Ennél hülyébb már úgy se lehetek. – bólintottam, majd leporoltam magam. Egy cső topp volt rajtam egy fekete farmer rövidnadrággal és csizmával, meg a kedvenc kabátom.

\- Megváltoztál. – mondta hirtelen, mire lefagytam a mozdulat közben és végig néztem magamon. Én nem láttam semmi különöset. Bár igaz, hogy a hajam jócskán megnőtt a legutóbbi találkozásunk óta.

\- Hm, nekem nem tűnt fel. Jó, igaz a hajam kicsit hosszabb, de amúgy szerintem nem változtam. – válaszoltam. Erre elmosolyodott.

\- Tévedtem, nem változtál. – mondta mosolyogva.

\- Ch, elmész, ám a tudod hová! – mondtam, neki. Ekkor megérkezett a drága kölyökkutyám is. Ugyan úgy letette elém a labdát és várta, hogy mikor dobom el. Komolyan tiszta Drago! – Mára ennyi lesz Nigu. – guggoltam le és megsimogattam.

\- Van kutyád? – kérdezte meglepetten Castiel.

\- Igen pár napja. – bólintottam. – Már nagyon szerettem volna egy állatot aztán a múltkor a lányokkal elmentünk az állat üzletbe és ott találtam rá.

\- Tényleg mióta visszatértél nem is láttalak. – mondta.

\- Amilyen gyakran bejársz, a suliba ne csodálkozz. – mondtam szemét mosollyal. Hirtelen megcsörrent a mobilom. Igen amióta visszatértem kaptam mobilt is. Amikor megláttam, hogy ki hív elfintorodtam, majd kinyomtam.

\- Nem veszed fel? – kérdezte a vörös.

\- Nem, csak a szüleim azok. – vontam vállat.

\- Biztos aggódnak érted. Talán fel kellett volna venned. – mondta mire keserűen felnevettem.

\- Ugyan már. Csak azért keresnek, hogy ne legyen velem gondjuk. Amikor eltűntem rengeteg gondjuk akadt így amióta előkerültem bebiztosították, hogy ne legyen több gond velem. A végén még elvárják tőlem, hogy olyan stréber legyek, mint Nathaniel. – fintorogtam. – Na, de megyek. Megígértem Melodynak, hogy beugrok még ma hozzá. Nigu indulunk! – szóltam a kölyöknek majd elindultam.

Vége


	4. 4- Vedd komolyan

4- vedd komolyan

Az élet, unalmas, ha nem vagy veszélyben. Meg, ha a barátaid átlagos emberek. Na, jó nem annyira átlagosak mivel mindegyiknek a maga módján van valami furcsasága, de akkor sem olyanok, mint az Eldaryas barátaim. Áh, de uncsi normálisnak lenni! A siránkozásomat Melody és Iris szakította meg egy idegen kislány kíséretében. Kb. elsős lehetett már, mint kilencedikes. Biztos egy új lány…

\- Miria te még nem találkoztál vele. Ő itt Sophie. Sophie ő itt Miria. Miria légyszíves elvezetnéd a kosárlabda klubhoz? – ájvé. Legközelebb lottózok.

\- Egye fene, legyen gyereknap. – sóhajtottam.

\- Köszi, akkor mi magatokra is hagynánk! – léptek le gyorsan. Szinte a porfelhőket is láttam utánuk… Miért érzem azt, hogy ezek csak rám akarták sózni ezt a kiscsajt?

\- Nos, a bemutatkozáson már túl vagyunk szóval már megtettük az első lépést afelé, hogy puszipajtások legyünk úgy hogy most már mehetünk is! – játszottam a hülyét.

\- Öhm, bocsáss meg a kérdésért, de te mindig ilyen hülye vagy? – nézett rám furcsán a hatalmas kék szemeivel, amit szívesen elcseréltem volna vele. Bezzeg nekem szürke szemem volt, mint a hamu neki pedig szép égkék. Ez nem ér!

\- Igen, néha elég gyakran rám jön. – válaszoltam majd elindultam. Szinte már ismerősként nyitottam be a tornaterembe.

\- Áh, szia Miria! – köszöntött Dajan.

\- Szia Dajan! Nem tudod, hol van David? Az új lány a kosárklubhoz akar csatlakozni és Melody rám bízta, hogy intézzem el.

\- Miért nem Castiel? – kérdezte értetlenül.

\- Castiel egy ős bunkó. – válaszoltam lehunyt szemekkel és összefont karokkal.

\- Mondjuk ez igaz. – értett egyet a srác. – Jobban járt, hogy Melody inkább téged küldött vele. Egyébként utoljára a szertárban láttam. – válaszolt.

\- Köszi! – mondtam majd megindultam a szertár felé. – Ó David! – trilláztam.

\- Itt vagyok! – jött elő egy sóhajtás kísértében a fiú.

\- Szia! – integettem neki vigyorogva.

\- Hello. Mi szél hozott erre ismét? – kérdezte.

\- Van egy új lány, aki a kosárklubhoz szeretne csatlakozni.

\- Oh, csak nem lecserélhetünk téged egy normálisabb lányra? – kérdezte gonosz mosollyal.

\- Lecserélhettek, de akkor ne is számítsatok többet személyem jelenlétére. – játszottam a sértődöttet. Válaszul David csak felnevettet majd összeborzolta a hajam.

\- Ugyan miért akarnánk lecserélni, amikor végre visszajöttél? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mire visszamosolyogtam rá.

\- Tudom, pótolhatatlan vagyok. – vigyorogtam fel rá.

\- Az biztos. Na, gyere, intézzük el az új lány dolgát! – mondta, majd kiment a szertárból.

Ezután a lánykát magára hagytam hagy boldoguljon egymaga elvégre nagy kislány már. Tudjátok milyen fárasztó a hülyét játszani? Már épp készültem haza menni, amikor meghallottam a folyóson Amber nyerítését.

\- Az isten áldja már meg normálisabb nevetéssel azt a libát! Meg nem utolsó sorban egy kis ésszel se ártana. – morgolódtam, miközben megnéztem, hogy mi is a nevetés tárgya. A szőke liba éppen az új lányon nevetett. Nem tudom mit csinált vele, de eléggé ki volt borulva szegény. Normál esetben talán nem avatkoztam volna közbe, de valahogy magamra emlékeztetett. – Oh, mi a nevetés tárgya? – léptem elő Ichimarus mosollyal az arcomon. Aki nem tudná, ki az- az ember annak csak annyit mondok, hogy ennek a férfinek jó szokása volt csukott szemmel közlekedni és egyfolytában mosolygott. Kicsit olyan róka feelinge volt a csókának. Na, mindegy. A lényeg, hogy ez nagyon félelmetes tud lenni.

\- Te meg mit keresel itt? Jobb lenne, ha elmennél, akkor talán megkímélünk. – mondta fenyegetően.

\- Oh, mert ha nem akkor mi lesz? Nekem esel a műkörmöddel plázacica? – kérdeztem.

\- De bátor lett valaki amióta visszajött! – gúnyolódott.

\- Oh, igen régi szép idők, amikor nem kellet hallgatnom a hiénákat megszégyenítő nevetésed. – sóhajtottam fel.

\- Hogy mit mondtál? – sziszegte vörös képpel.

\- Azt, hogy úgy nevetsz, mint egy hiéna. Sőt még szerintem az oroszlán király hiénáit is túlszárnyalod pedig az nem kis teljesítmény. – bólogattam.

\- Te kis... – ütött volna, meg azonban én félre léptem.

\- Hoppá ez mellé ment! – mondtam, mire újra támadott. Ezúttal nem tértem, ki hanem az arcom előtt kaptam el a kezét. – És ez se talált. – döntöttem félre a fejemet miközben csukott szemmel mosolyogtam. A szöszi próbálta volna elhúzni a kezét, de nem engedtem.

\- Eressz el! – mondta kétségbeesetten.

\- Ahogy kéred! – eresztettem el, mire hátra esett a talpnyalóira.

\- Egyet jól jegyezz meg. Nem vagyunk egy szinten. – néztem rá szürke szemeimmel. Már nem fárasztottam magam azzal, hogy meg játsszam a gyagyát. – Ha még egyszer meglátlak a közelébe, vagy csak egy haja szála is meggörbül, miattad garantálom, hogy nem úszod meg ennyivel. – mondtam, majd ott hagytam őket. – Istenem, kicsit elvetettem a sulykot. – sóhajtottam. – Még lelki terrort se alkalmaztam rajta. Na, majd legközelebb.

Erről eszembe jutott az első küldetésem. Még a mai nap is tisztán cseng a fülemben Nevra kérdése.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Unott fejjel hallgattam, ahogy Miiko magyarázz. Csak arra kaptam fel a fejemet, hogy a nevemet mondja.

\- Mi? Nekem is mennem kell? – kérdeztem kissé aggódva.

\- Igen. Ideje, hogy te is komolyabb küldetéseket is elvégezz. A további információkat majd Nevra elmondja. – mondta, majd elment.

\- Mehetünk? – lépett hozzám közelebb a fekete hajú.

\- Ja. De ha egyszer is bepróbálkozol… - kezdtem fenyegetni, de félbe szakított.

\- Komolyan veszem a küldetésimet. Nem érek rá holmi nevetséges dolgokra, mint az udvarlás. – mondta és elindult. Nagyokat pislogtam, majd sietősen utána mentem.

A küldetés után

\- Au, ez csíp! – nyavalyogtam. Nem rég tértünk vissza a küldetésünkről. Egy információt kellett megszerezni a templomosokról, de sajnos észrevettek minket ezért gyorsan leléptünk, de az infó, ami kellet meg volt hál' Istennek. Persze én voltam olyan szerencsétlen, hogy rám talált az egyik harcos és harcba bonyolódtam vele. Persze igyekeztem minél előbb kereket oldani, mivel önvédelemből szemernyi tudásom sincs nem hogy még a harchoz! Végül aztán Nevra segítségével sikerült meglógnom, de azért szereztem néhány karcolást, miközben a halálos csapásokat kerültem ki. Ilyenkor áldom az eget, hogy jók a reflexeim. Persze amint visszaértünk Nevra elvitt Ezarelhez, hogy lássa el a sebeim hiába mondtam, hogy ezek csak karcolások. – Mondtam, hogy ezek karcolások!

\- Hogy lehetsz ennyire felelőtlen? – akadt ki Nevra.

\- Most mi bajod van? Megúsztam pár karcolással és még egyik testrészem sem veszett oda! Ez több mint jó nekem, mint első küldetés eredménye! – mondtam kicsit haragosan.

\- Miért vagy ennyire gyerekes? Miért nem tudod komolyan venni az életet? – kérdezte a fekete, mire elkomorultam.

\- Azért, mert különben már rég összeroppantam volna. – válaszoltam halkan. Éreztem, hogy már nem tudom vissza húzni az álarcom, hiába kapkodok érte.

\- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Ezarel. Nagyot sóhajtottam.

\- Odaát a saját világomban nem éppen könnyű életem volt. A szüleim a munka megszállottjai ezért nem is érdekli őket, hogy mi van velem. Kilenc éves koromig a nagymamám foglalkozott velem, de ő elhunyt. Ezután magamra maradtam. Egy nap találkoztam egy furcsa fickóval. Nem tudom, hogyan, de meglátta bennem, hogy az összeroppanás szélén állok. Azt mondta, hogy hülyének lenni áldás, mert a hülye emberek a legboldogabbak a világon. Persze nem nagyon fogtam fel, de minél többet gondolkoztam rajta annál inkább tudtam, hogy igaza volt. Ha megjátszom, a szeleburdit könnyebben el tudom viselni az életet, még ha ezzel sokak ellenszenvét ki is vívom. De legalább így találtam igaz barátokat, akik elfogadnak úgy, ahogy vagyok. És hihetetlen, de ezt pont a szüleim munka megszálltságának köszönhettem. Amikor új iskolába kerültem, mert elköltöztünk az új iskolában barátokra leltem. Legalább is egy kis ideig. – hajtottam le a fejem. Igyekeztem vissza fojtani az elő törni készülő könnyeim.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Nevra. Összeszedtem magam és válaszoltam.

\- Szerelmes lettem a legjobb barátomba. De, mivel tudtam, hogy nincs esélyem nála ezért elfojtottam az érzéseim. Aztán egy nap jött egy furcsa lány. Mindenkivel kedves volt és kiderült, hogy annak a fiúnak a volt barátnője, akibe beleszerettem. Rossz érzésem volt a lánnyal kapcsolatban. Először azt hittem, hogy féltékeny vagyok rá. De aztán amikor egyszer kettesben maradtunk elmondta, hogy az a terve, hogy ismét csak kihasználja azt a fiút. Ekkor értettem meg, hogy nem féltékenység volt, amit éreztem, hanem baljós előérzett. Persze megpróbáltam beszélni valakivel, vagy segítséget kérni, aminek az lett a vége, hogy majdnem minden barátomat ellenem fordította. Amikor meg mindent elmondtam a fiúnak nem hitt nekem. Csúnyán összevesztünk, aminek a végén a képébe vágtam, hogy ha igazam lesz, akkor hozzám ne jöjjön majd és elszaladtam. Végül a legjobb barátja vigasztalt meg. Ő volt az egyik ember, aki még hitt nekem. Ez után úgy döntöttem, hogy haza fele menet teszek egy kerülőt az erdőbe és végül itt kötöttem ki. – fejeztem be a mesélést. Egy könnycsepp folyt le az arcomon majd egyre több és több követte. Meglepetten kaptam oda az arcomhoz. Hát már ennyire fájna? Hirtelen Nevra magához ölelt.

\- Bocsánat, nem tudtam, hogy ilyen nehéz neked. De előttünk nem kell megjátszanod magad. – mondta kedvesen miközben szorosan ölelt. Hálásan elmosolyodtam, de ezt nem láthatta.

\- Köszönöm. – válaszoltam.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

\- A suli olyan unalmas. – ásítottam egyet, miközben a szekrényemhez léptem és elővettem a matek könyvet. – Majdnem olyan unalmas, mint a matek. – sóhajtottam, majd becsuktam a szekrényem ajtaját. Amikor indultam volna el Sophie-ba botlottam, persze nem szó szerint. – Hát te? – néztem rá meglepetten.

\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm a tegnapit! – mondta csillogó szemekkel.

\- Ugyan nem tesz semmit. – sóhajtottam, miközben az érkező Melodyra és Irisre néztem.

\- De nekem számít! – szólalt meg a kislány határozottan, mire felvontam az egyik szemöldököm. – Megmentettél! Te vagy az én hősöm! – ölelt át. Kb. a mellemig ért szegényke pedig én sem voltam egy nagy növésű.

\- Hé! Eressz el! – próbáltam lehámozni magamról. A háttérben Melody és Iris meglepetten néztek minket.

Innentől kezdve nem tudta levakarni a kiscsajt magamról. Állandóan követett mindenhova. Olyan lett mintha még egy kutyám lett volna. De persze eleinte cseppet sem örültem a dolognak, de aztán megszoktam.

Vége


	5. 5- Az én hősöm

5- Az én hősöm

Amikor először ebbe az iskolába jöttem nem hittem, hogy találok valakit, akit majd a barátomnak nevezhetek. Amikor Melody bemutatott Irisnek kicsit pozitívabban álltam az egész barátkozásos dolognak. Iris Két évvel járt felettem, de roppant barátságos lány volt.

\- Melyik klubhoz szeretnél csatlakozni? – kérdezte a beiratkozásnál Melody.

\- Mik a lehetőségek? – kérdeztem.

\- A kertész klub és a kosár klub. – válaszolt a barna hajú.

\- Akkor legyen a kosár klub.

\- Rendben. Akkor már csak meg kell beszélned a csatlakozást a klub elnökével. Iris megkérnéd Castielt, hogy vigye el? – nézett a narancs hajúra.

\- Nem túl jó ötlet. – szólalt meg a szőke fiú is. Azt hiszem Nathanielnek hívták.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Melody.

\- Castiel nem éppen a segítségnyújtásról híres. Inkább kérjétek meg Miriát. Ő úgy is jóban van a kosár csapattal.

\- Tényleg a múltkor említette is, hogy az elnök az egyik gyerekkori barátja. – szólalt meg Iris.

\- Rendben akkor keressük meg. – mondta Melody és így indultunk meg levadászni egy számomra ismeretlen személyt.

\- Ne aggódj Sophie! Miria kedves lány! Biztos nagyon jól kijöttök majd! – mosolygott rám Iris. A folyósón egy hosszú tejföl szőke hajú lányt pillantottam meg. Hosszú fenékig érő haját befonva viselte. Az embernek, amikor ránézett egy angyal jutott eszébe. Vagy legalább is nekem biztos.

\- Miria te még nem találkoztál vele. Ő itt Sophie. Sophie ő itt Miria. Miria légyszíves elvezetnéd a kosárlabda klubhoz? – kérte meg Melody a szőkét. Hirtelen elég fura arcot vágott majd a végén egy sóhaj kísértében válaszolt.

\- Egye fene, legyen gyereknap.

\- Köszi, akkor mi magatokra is hagynánk! – mondta Melody és sietősen távozott Irissel együtt. A lány egyidősnek nézett ki velük. Így közelről látom csak, hogy szürke szemei vannak. Pont olyan, mint egy Claymore. Még a hajszín is stimmel! Hogy milyen furcsa alakok vannak ebben az iskolában!

\- Nos, a bemutatkozáson már túl vagyunk szóval már megtettük az első lépést afelé, hogy puszipajtások legyünk úgy hogy most már mehetünk is! – darálta le hirtelen mire úgy éreztem minden illúzióm összetört. Ez a csaj tuti nem százas.

\- Öhm, bocsáss meg a kérdésért, de te mindig ilyen hülye vagy? – tettem fel a kérdést. Általában az ember ilyenkor rögtön tagadni kezd, vagy meglepődik, de rajta ennek jelét sem láttam.

\- Igen, néha elég gyakran rám jön. – rendezte le a dolgokat ennyivel. Ezután megindultunk a tornaterembe. Elég otthonosan nyitott be a terembe. Bent egy barna bőrű, raszta hajú fiút pillantottam, meg aki éppen kosárra dobott. Amikor észrevett minket nagy mosollyal integetett, mire Miria megindult felé.

\- Áh, szia Miria! – köszöntötte kedvesen.

\- Szia Dajan! Nem tudod, hol van David? Az új lány a kosárklubhoz akar csatlakozni és Melody rám bízta, hogy intézzem el. – mutatott rám.

\- Miért nem Castiel? – kérdezte értetlenül. Először csak egy „eztmosttesegondolhatodkomolyan" nézést kapott válaszul majd az „ezüst szemű boszorkány" megszólalt.

\- Castiel egy ős bunkó. – válaszolt karba font kézzel.

\- Mondjuk ez igaz. – értett egyet a srác. – Jobban járt, hogy Melody inkább téged küldött vele. Egyébként utoljára a szertárban láttam. – válaszolt.

\- Köszi! – mondta majd megindultam a szertár felé. Így én kettesben maradtam a sráccal.

\- Régóta ismered? – kérdeztem hirtelen.

\- Igen. Kb. egy éve jött ő is ide. – válaszolt. Egy éve? És már ilyen otthonosan mozog itt?

\- Elég otthonosan mozog ahhoz képest. – nyögtem ki.

\- Nos, ő is a kosárklub tagja, de ő leginkább csak azért jött be hozzánk, mert a csapatkapitány, aki egyben a klub elnöke régi barátja. És mivel elég gyakran tette tiszteletét nálunk addig a napig hamar megkedveltük. – mosolygott ábrándosan. Nem, nem úgy, mint egy szerelmes lányka, hanem úgy, mint aki visszagondol a régi szép időkre. Mint valami öregember.

\- Várj azt mondtad addig a napig. Mi történt?- kérdeztem hirtelen.

\- Hááát. Nem is tudom, hogy elmondjam- e. Bár szerintem előbb utóbb hallani fogod. Fél éve és pár hónapja történt az egész. Van egy srác, aki szintén a kosárlabda klub tagja, Castielnek hívják. Nagyon jól kijöttek Miriával a legjobb barátok voltak, pedig Castiel nem az a barátkozós típus. De egy nap visszajött Castiel exe és teljesen megváltozott. Miria már az elejétől fogva gyanakodott a lányra, aztán egyszer elmondta neki, hogy az a terve, hogy ismét elhagyja Castielt és ismét lenyúlja előle a hírnévre szóló lehetőséget, mint régen. Persze hiába mondta ezt el Castielnek ő hajthatatlan volt és nem hitt Miriának csak Deborahnak. A lány ezt ki is használta és Miria legtöbb barátját ellene fordította. Amikor Miria újra megpróbált beszélni Castielel veszekedés lett a vége. Aztán másnap nem jött suliba és azután se. Ekkor kiderült, hogy még aznap eltűnt. – fejezte be a mesélést.

\- De most itt van. Nem értem. – ráztam a fejem. Fekete tincseim, összevissza repkedtek.

\- Pár hónappal ezelőtt hirtelen mintha mi sem történt volna újra elkezdett iskolába járni. Senki sem tudja, hogy mi történt vele, mert nem mondja el senkinek sem. Mindig csak azt mondja, hogy egy varázslatos utazást tett. – válaszolt a fiú. Ekkor jött ki a szertárból az emlegetett lány, miközben egy nála két fejjel magasabb fiú borzolta össze a haját. Olyan látványt nyújtottak, mintha csak testvérek lennének.

\- Ő az? – kérdezte a fiú. Rövid barna haja és szeme volt.

\- Igen! Innentől rád bízom, én megyek, mert történelmem lesz és a banya még a végén feleltet, ha kések. – mondta majd egy intés kíséretében távozott. Később bele futottam egy vörös hajú fiúba. Szó szerint. Annyira elgondolkoztam ezen a lányon, hogy neki mentem.

\- Bocsánat! – mondtam megszeppenve.

\- Nem látsz a szemedtől? – förmedt rám, mire meghúztam magam.

\- Bocsánat! – cincogtam. Hirtelen egy kezet éreztem meg a fejemen. Meglepetten néztem fel a mellettem álló mosolygó Miriára.

\- Castiel, ne terrorizáld az új lányt. Még a végén megijed tőled és iskolát vált, aminek az igazgatónő nem örülne. – nézett a vörösre.

\- Mi vagy te máltai szerettet szolgálat, hogy ennyire érdekel, mi van vele? – kérdezte bunkón, de a lány nem vette fel, továbbra is mosolygott.

\- Oh, nem tudtad? Rólam mintázták azt a szervezetet! – tette a szívére a kezét, miközben próbált megható arcot vágni, de nem ment sokáig neki.

\- Persze én meg angyal vagyok. – ironizált halványan mosolyogva a fiú.

\- Azért ne essünk túlzásokba. – prüszkölt a nevetéstől. – Inkább vagy démon, mint sem angyal.

\- Mert te maga vagy a megtestesült jóság! – vigyorgott a fiú.

\- Ugyan ne hízelegj, a végén még elpirulok! – mondta mire mindketten elnevették magukat. Ahogy távolról néztem őket észrevettem, hogy összeillenének. Nem tudom mit evett azon a másik lányon ez a fiú, de nem veszi észre, hogy egy angyal, van az orra előtt. Ezeket egymásnak teremtették az már egyszer biztos! A nevetést a csöngő szakította félbe. – Na, én megyek. Matekom lesz, aztán végre mehetek haza. – nyújtózott. – Aztán ne szedd szét lehetőleg! – intett búcsút. Kissé félve néztem fel a vörös hajúra, de nem látszott már olyan morcosnak, mint az előbb.

\- Hol lesz órád? – kérdezte.

\- A „b" teremben, de nem tudom, hol van. – cincogtam.

\- Elkísérlek úgy is arra van dolgom. – mondta majd megindult. Gyorsan felzárkóztam mögé és elcincogtam egy köszönömöt. – Ne nekem köszönd. Csak azért teszem, mert nem akarom, hogy Miria megnyúzzon, amiért nem segítettem. – válaszolt majd megállt egy terem előtt. – Ez az. – mutatott az ajtóra. Még egyszer megköszöntem, majd beültem órára. Ez volt az utolsó órám már készültem haza menni, azonban amikor elindultam volna három lány vett körül. Nem néztek ki valami bizalom gerjesztőnek és lemertem fogadni, hogy nem üdvözölni jöttek.

\- Te vagy az új lány? – kérdezte a szőke, aki látszólag az alfa volt.

\- Igen, sziasz… - kezdtem, de a szőke a falnak nyomott ezért a mondat vége bennem rekedt.

\- Ide figyelj! Ha még egyszer meglátlak az én Castielem közelébe nagyon megjárod! – mondta majd egy lapot ejtett le elém. A lapon az én diákigazolványos képem volt össze firkálva. Szinte kezdtem félni. Az ijedt arcomat látva a szőke felnevetett.

\- Nézzétek, hogy fél! – vihogott.

\- Oh, mi a nevetés tárgya? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang. A folyósról Miria lépett elő hátborzongató vigyorral az arcán. Még én is megijedtem!

\- Te meg mit keresel itt? Jobb lenne, ha elmennél, akkor talán megkímélünk. – mondta fenyegetően a szöszi.

\- Oh, mert ha nem akkor mi lesz? Nekem esel a műkörmöddel plázacica? – kérdezte. Csodálkozva bámultam rá. Nagyon bátor lány! Én meg se mertem mukkanni, de ő még vissza is szól. Elképesztő.

\- De bátor lett valaki amióta visszajött! – gúnyolódott.

\- Oh, igen régi szép idők, amikor nem kellet hallgatnom a hiénákat megszégyenítő nevetésed. – sóhajtott fel.

\- Hogy mit mondtál? – sziszegte vörös képpel az alfa nőstény.

\- Azt, hogy úgy nevetsz, mint egy hiéna. Sőt még szerintem az oroszlán király hiénáit is túlszárnyalod pedig az nem kis teljesítmény. – bólogatott megmentőm. Erre muszáj volt felkuncognom. Ez egy minőségi beszólás volt.

\- Te kis... – ütötte volna meg azonban ő félre lépett.

\- Hoppá ez mellé ment! – mondta nyugodtan és az arcán azzal a hátborzongató mosollyal. A szőke újra támadott. Ezúttal nem tért, ki hanem az arca előtt kapta el a kezét. – És ez se talált. – döntötte félre a fejét.

\- Eressz el! – vinnyogta kétségbeesetten.

\- Ahogy kéred! – eresztette el, mire hátra esett a talpnyalóira.

\- Egyet jól jegyezz meg. Nem vagyunk egy szinten. – nézett rá szürke szemeivel. Most valahogy olyan más volt, mint amikor velem volt. Olyan mintha, ez lett volna az igazi természete és a bolondos lány csak egy álca. – Ha még egyszer meglátlak a közelébe, vagy csak egy haja szála is meggörbül, miattad garantálom, hogy nem úszod meg ennyivel. – mondta, majd ott hagyott minket. Csodálattal nézetem egészen addig, amíg el nem tűnt a folyósón. Másnap az volt az első, hogy megkértem Melodyt és Irist, hogy segítsenek nekem megkeresni. Nem árultam el senkinek, hogy mi történt tegnap. Amikor megpillantottam a szekrényeknél az ismerős szőke hajzuhatagot rögtön elindultam, de nem volt egyszerű utam, mert át kellett törnöm magam a többi diákon. Épp indulni készült, amikor ott termettem előtte.

\- Hát te? – nézett rám meglepetten.

\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm a tegnapit! – mondtam csillogó szemekkel.

\- Ugyan nem tesz semmit. – sóhajtotta.

\- De nekem számít! – szólaltam meg határozottan, mire felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. – Megmentettél! Te vagy az én hősöm! – öleltem át. Épp, hogy a melléig értem fel. Kicsit ciki volt, de legalább könnyebben át tudtam ölelni.

\- Hé! Eressz el! – próbált lehámozni magáról kevés sikerrel. Ezután mindenhova követtem. Persze eleinte nem tetszett neki a dolog, de aztán megszokta a dolgot és elfogadott. Tökre úgy éreztem magam, mint Clare amikor Teresaval volt.

Vége


	6. 6- Hova tűntél?

**Rövid Castiel szemszög, elvégre a vöri fontos szerepet játszott Miria életében.**

* * *

6 – Hova tűntél?

Epilógus:

Pár napra rá, amikor kiderült, hogy Miria eltűnt és Rosalya Castielt okolta a történtekért. A lány azzal vádoslta meg, hogy annyira megbántotta a fiú, hogy a lány inkább elszökött otthonról. Mivel szinte mindenki ezzel foglalkozott, nem volt, aki megállítsa Deboraht aki nem sokkal a lány eltűnése után végre hajtotta a tervét. Ennek révén könnyen megcsinálta azt, amit pár évvel ezelőtt: ellopta Castieléktől a lehetőséget a hírnévre. A fiú magába zuhant és újra bunkó lett mindenkivel, még a legjobb barátjával is. Melody, Iris, Viola és Kim szégyellték magukat, amiért nem hittek a lánynak. Minden nap reménykedve érdeklődtek a lány szüleinél, bár tudták, hogy a két felnőttet nem nagyon érdekli lányuk hol léte. Az járt a fejükben, hogy vajon lesz – e valaha esélyük bocsánatot kérni?

 _Hova tűntél…_

Castiel nagyon magába zuhant. Bár kívülről nem látszott rajta, de aki jól ismerte az tudta, hogy ő is magát okolja a lány eltűnésért. Mindig eszébe jut az utolsó beszélgetésük, ami vitába torkollott. Pedig a lány, csak figyelmeztetni akarta őt. A legtöbbször órákig csengtek a fülében a lány utolsó mondata.

\- Aztán, ha tényleg itt hagy újra hozzám ne gyere majd, mert én megmondtam! – vágta a fejéhez majd elrohant. Sokáig nézte a lány egyre távolodó alakját. Valahogy fájt neki, hogy a lány hátát kell néznie. Aztán amikor két nappal később kiderült, hogy a lány eltűnt Rosalya felkereste és ott helyben adott neki egy pofont majd elkezdett vele veszekedni.

\- A te hibád, hogy eltűnt! Biztos miattad ment el! – kiabálta. Nem tudott mit válaszolni, csak leblokkolva nézett, miközben az arcát az ütés helyén tartotta. Aztán amikor Deborah lelépett úgy érezte, hogy egy űr van a szíve helyén. Újra bunkó lett és elhatározta, hogy nem nyit senki felé sem többet, ne hogy megint elárulják. Aztán fél évvel később hirtelen megjelent. Megváltozott. Sokkal nőiesebb lett és mintha a viselkedése is megváltozott volna. Mindig azon kapta magát, hogy nem bírja levenni a szemét a lányról. Az volt az igazság, hogy nem mert beszélni vele. Félt, hogy még mindig haragszik rá. Félt, hogy talán neki nem bocsájtana meg. Éppen ezért csak távolról figyelte, ahogy újra elkezdi az iskolai életet és próbál újra beilleszkedni. Így ment ez egy hónapig aztán összetalálkozott vele a parkban. Meglepődött, amikor úgy viselkedett vele, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Ezután már beszéltek, de hiába viselkedtek úgy, mint régen a köztük lévő szakadék nem tűnt el. Érezte, hogy túl nagy a szakadék, és ha így folytatják olyan széles lesz, hogy nem éri el majd. Tudja, de egyszerűen fél lépni. Fél, hogy újra megbántják. Egy ember már összetörte a szívét, nem akarja, hogy ez még egyszer megtörténjen.

Épp a tetőn volt miközben gondolkozott. Az utóbbi időben egyre többször rágódott a múlton. Hosszasan felsóhajtott. Hirtelen egy ismerős hangot halott.

\- Nem, igaz úgy vonzod azt a három libát, mintha az lenne a homlokodra írva, hogy _engem piszkáljatok_.

\- De, de én nem csináltam semmit! Kérlek, higgy nekem Miria! – erre már lenézett. Az udvaron gondolatai tárgya volt, meg a kis védence.

\- Nyugalom, hiszek neked. De most már tuti, hogy valami nem stimmel azzal a szőke libával. Olyan mintha GPS-e lenne külön arra programozva, hogy rád találjon. Vagy lehet, hogy egy őrült tudós kísérleteket végzett rajta és a DNS-ét keverte egy kopóéval! – vetette fel az ötleteket elgondolkozva. Miközben ő föntről nézte a lányt halványan elmosolyodott. Valahogy mindig megmosolyogtatta az a szeleburdi szókimondó lány.

\- Kérlek, taníts, meg hogy védjem meg magam! – nézett könyörgően a szőkére.

\- Én? – mutatott meglepetten magára.

\- Igen! A múltkor olyan menő voltál, amikor megmentettél! – áradozott.

\- Eh? De hát nem csináltam semmi, csak megkértem, hogy hagyjon békén. – mondta fejet vakargatva.

\- De, hogy nem! Megfélemlítetted azt a szőke libát, és még csak meg se kellet ütnöd! – érvelt tovább.

\- Na, jó megnézzük, mit tudok segíteni rajtad, majd legvégső esetben keresünk valakit, aki meg tud tanítani arra, hogy meg védd magad, mert én tuti, hogy nem tudok neked segíteni. – jelentette ki a szőke majd elindult a tornaterem fele. A fekete hajú, mint valami hűséges kiskutya követte, miközben továbbra is győzködni próbálta a másikat. Miután a két lány eltűnt visszaült a helyére és tovább folytatta az elmélkedést, de már a gitárja segítségével. Miközben gondolkodott, a keze automatikusan elkezdett játszani a hangszeren, ő pedig elmerült a gondolatiban.

* * *

 _Kezdetben csak úgy, mint jó néhányan szimplán hülyének nézte a lányt. Amikor csak összefutottak, mindig bunkó volt vele, aminek a legtöbbször az lett a vége, hogy csúnyán összekaptak. Aztán egyszer épp a szokásos büntetését töltötte az igazgatónő társaságában, amikor a szöszi csatlakozott körükbe._

 _\- Üljön le Castiel mellé és próbálja meg nem szétszedni a termet és nem a gyengélkedőre juttatni valakit! – üdvözölte a banya._

 _\- Az a szőke liba megérdemelte! És még el se törtem semmiét, csak kigáncsoltam. Annak a ronda festékes pofájának már úgy sem tudtam ártani. – védte magát felháborodottan a lány, miközben ledobta magát a vörös mellé._

 _\- Nem érdekel! Akkor is veszélyeztette az egyik diáktársa épségét! Még csak fél hónapja van itt, de lassan kezd annyi baj lenni magával, mint Castielel! – sopánkodott az igazgatónő, mire válaszul csak morgást kapott._

 _\- Mit csináltál? – kérdezte a lányt, aki az egyik tincsével babrált._

 _\- Megelégeltem, hogy Amber nem akar békén hagyni ezért kigáncsoltam. Az orrát csak azért nem törtem be, mert azon a ronda arcon csak javítottam volna vele. – mondta unottan._

 _\- Nem nézném ki belőled, hogy a légynek is ártani tudnál. – mondta őszintén, mire egy vigyor jelent meg a lány arcán._

 _\- Azok is ezt mondták. Aztán a korházban kötöttek ki pár törött testrésszel. – kezdett el hintázni a székkel._

 _\- Azt hittem, csak a szád nagy, de nem hittem, hogy van is mire fel._

 _\- Általában kerülöm a verekedést, mivel nem tudok verekedni, de ha nagyon muszáj, pár trükkel le tudom bénítani az ellenfelem, hogy elhúzhassam a csíkot. Persze néha túlzásba viszem a dolgokat._

 _\- Ha akarod, megtanítom neked, hova kell ütnöd, hogy elhallgattasd az ellenfeled! – vigyorgott rá._

 _\- Nem úgy volt, hogy ellenségek vagyunk? – nézett rá csodálkozva._

 _\- Kiérdemelted azt, hogy ellenségemből a barátommá váltál. Érezd magad megtisztelve! – mondta miközben kihúzta magát._

 _\- De jó nekem! – forgatta meg a szemét vigyorogva._

* * *

Az emlék hatására elmosolyodott. Az volt az a nap, amikor ők ketten, már csak viccből marták egymást és nem vették komolyan. Kiderült, hogy a lány tényleg nem ért a verekedéshez, csak okosan taktikázik, meg van egy kis szerencséje e téren. Abba hagyta a játékot és elővette a mobilját. Már rég otthon szokott lenni általában ilyenkor. De mostanában, hogy egyre gyakrabban gondolkozott, mindig későbben ért haza, mint általában. Összepakolta a cuccát és elindult. Út közben az egyik osztályteremből ismerős nevetést halott ezért megállt és bekukucskált.

\- Ugyan már még, hogy én énekeljek? Akkor kiüldözök mindenkit a világból! – nevetett fel.

\- Azt majd meglátjuk! Ha meg sem próbálod, akkor nem tudhatod! – mosolygott rá Lisander.

\- Gyerünk Miria! Próbáld meg! – győzködte Iris.

\- Na, próbáld meg! – nézett rá Sophie.

\- Hajrá kislány! – szállt be Kim is.

\- Hajrá Miria! – biztatta a maga módján Melody.

\- Én is kíváncsi vagyok rá! – vágott közbe Alexy.

\- Hajrá! Ha elrontod, legalább jót nevetünk majd! – karolta át a vállát Armin.

\- Hahaha! Nagyon vicces vagy! – forgatta a szemét az érintett. és lelökte magáról a fekete karját.

\- Lisandernek igaza van! Próbáld meg! – szólalt meg Nathaniel is.

\- Én is kíváncsi vagyok rá! – szólalt meg halkan Viola.

\- Na, ennyi embernek már csak nem mondasz nemet? – nézett a lányra Lisander.

\- Mert ha megteszem, akkor mihez kezdtek? – kérdezte kihívóan mosolyogva.

\- Oh, akkor ezt! – kapta el Alexy a lányt és elkezdte csikizni.

\- Jó, jó megadom magam! – mondta nevetve a lány miközben a kékség leállt ő pedig próbált levegőhöz jutni. – Ez gonosz húzás volt! – nézett a kék hajúra.

\- A cél érdekében bármit. – válaszolt.

\- Oké, de akkor várjatok. Elő kell halásznom a daltudásom. – gondolkozott el. – Na, jó meg van. Nos, ezek utána felelősséget nem vállalok az estlegesen bekövetkező károkért!

\- Jó, jó csak kezd már el! – nógatta Armin.

\- Oké! Oké! – sóhajtott a lány. Nagy levegőt vett és neki fogott.

 _Egy oszladozó vörös hold tűnik el a hajnal fényében._

 _Felveszem a hazugság álarcát, és a sötétségbe taszítom, amiben eddig hittem._

 _Mint a földhöz kötött préda vágyódással nézek az égre._

 _Megismétlődik a tragédia, belül nyugtalanul felnevetek, elő rántom kardom, hogy többé semmit se veszítsek el._

 _Itt lent a sötétségben, mosolyom átjárja a csalódottságom a világban._

 _Végtelen haragom nem ismer határokat._

 _Nem számít mennyi vért és könnyet kell ontanom, a harc lesz az én hitem és vörösbe mártom a világot!_

Tágra nyílt szemekkel hallgatta a lányt. Nem volt kiemelkedő hangja, de nem is volt rossz. Viszont valami furcsa volt ebben a dalban. Olyan volt mintha valami induló lenne. De nem csak a dal volt fura, hanem a lány is. Olyan volt mintha nem a bolondos lány énekelt volna ott, hanem egy egészen másik lány. Egy olyan lány, aki sok mindent megért már.

VÉGE


	7. 7- A kéklő hold himnusza

7\. – a kéklő hold himnusza

Mostanában egyre nehezebben tudom megjátszani, az bugyuta lányt. Túlságosan megváltoztam odaát. Nem tudom, mi van velem. Régebben könnyebben el tudtam játszani, akkor most miért nem? Miért érzem az, hogy az álarcom lehull? Sietős léptekkel haladtam a mosdó felé, hogy kicsit megmossam az arcom. Amikor a tükörbe néztem nem a szokásos arcom fogadott. Sápadt voltam, és a szemeim alatt alig észrevehetően látszottak a sötét karikák, amik a kialvatlanságom jelei voltak. Nagyot sóhajtva támaszkodtam meg a mosdó kagylón. Amióta csak visszajöttem el kell viselnem azt, hogy a szüleim szinte levegőnek néznek, a félelemmel, hogy bármikor újra elveszíthetem a barátaimat. A Deborah-s esett rávilágított arra, hogy egyedül voltam mindig is. Aztán amikor Eldaryába kerültem végre volt egy hely, amit boldogan hívtam az otthonomnak. Jó, kibékültem Melodyékkal de az érzés, hogy bárki bármikor ellenem tudja, őket fordítani megőrjít. Félek. Félek, hogy egyszer őket is elveszítem, mint a fiúkat odaát. Hiányoznak nagyon, és ha tudnám, hogy térhetnék vissza az idő múlásával egyre biztosabb, hogy nem haboznék. Egyedül talán Sophie hiányozna. A kis csajszi rövid idő alatt olyan lett mintha a húgom lenne. Tudom most hülyének meg paranoiásnak néztek, de értsétek meg. Egyszer már elveszítettem az itteni barátaimat, aztán amikor végre ujjakat kaptam, akik soha nem árulnának el, visszakerültem ide és visszakaptam a régi barátaimat. Örülnöm kéne, de még sem tudok. Aztán még itt van Castiel is. Bár kívülállónak úgy tűnhet, hogy minden olyan, mint régen, de valójában ez nem így van. Valójában a helyzet olyan, mint az álmom, ami már egy ideje kísért. Egy sötét szakadék két szélén állunk egymással, háttal. Sötétség vesz körül minket még is, ha megfordulnánk, látnánk egymást. Ha kinyújtanánk a kezünket, elérhetnénk egymást. De nem tudok lépni, vagy megfordulni. Szorosan fogom az egyik kezemmel az álarcom, a másikkal pedig egy köpenyszerű anyagot, ami lágyan és oltalmazón körül ölel. Néha mintha másokat is látnék, mintha nyújtanák felém a kezüket. Olyan mintha ki akarnának húzni a sötétségből. Utoljára akkor volt ilyen álmom, amikor elsőnek és utoljára elmentem egy jósnőhöz. Meg is bántam.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

\- Most komolyan egy jósnőhöz megyünk? – néztem fel Ezarelre. Mostanában már nem martuk egymást és abba hagytuk azt is, hogy keresztbe tegyünk egymásnak. Így pedig tök jól kijöttünk.

\- Igen. Ő egy nagyra becsült sámán. Talán tud valamit a kristálydarabokról. – válaszolt a kék hajú.

\- Értem. – válaszoltam. Valójában nem értettem, hogy mire jó a banya, de rá hagytam.

\- Nem érted mi? – kérdezte enyhe mosollyal.

\- Ennyire látható? – kérdeztem halkan nevetve.

\- Nem, csak már ismerlek. – mosolyodott el ő is. – De majd megérted, hogy miért is van szükségünk a sámánra. – mondta én pedig ráhagytam a dolgokat. Bár mióta itt vagyok sok dolgot megtudtam, azért vannak még dolgok, amiket még nekem is nehéz felfognom.

Nem sokára megérkeztünk egy különös helyre. Valahogy olyannak képzeltem el ezt az egészet, mint valami indián tábort, de ez nem volt az. Szimplán olyan különös volt, mint a kastély vagy bármelyik épület ebben a világban.

\- Már vártalak titeket! – szólalt meg egy idős hang, majd egy hegyes fülű, hosszú hófehér hajú koros néni lépett elő.

\- Üdvözletem Kaede anyó! – köszönt illedelmesen Ezarel.

\- Öhm, hello? – köszöntem bizonytalanul. Az anyó felnézett rám, majd elém lépett és elkezdett körül vizsgálni. Egy idő után már elég kellemetlen volt ezért segítségkérően néztem fel a kék hajúra.

\- Azért jöttünk… - kezdett bele, de az anyó félbe szakította.

\- Tudom miért jöttetek fiacskám. Nem tudok semmit sem a kristály darabokról. – válaszolt, de továbbra is engem méricskélt.

\- Akkor mi nem is zavarjuk tovább. – mondta a fiú és már készültünk lelépni, amikor az anyó közbe szólt.

\- Csak ne olyan gyorsan fiacskám! A lánynak még itt kell maradnia! – jelentette ki, mire eléggé be paráztam. Nem szerettem idegenek közt lenni egyedül. De sajnos most sajnos itt vagyok egy idegen (és dilis?) anyóval kettesben. – Tudom ki vagy! A minap volt egy látomásom rólad. Te nem közénk tartozol! – mondta az anyó. Az utolsó mondata kicsit szíven ütött. Jó, eddig is tisztában voltam vele, hogy nem ide tartozom, de már kezdtem otthonomnak tekinteni ezt a világot. – Legalábbis még nem teljesen. Választanod kell hármójuk közül és a két világ közül! – éreztem, hogy egyre jobban elsápadok. – Add ide a tenyered! – utasított mire oda nyújtottam neki a tenyerem. – Áh, igen. Három szál fut össze, de a végén, csak egy folytatódhat. Választanod kell vagy a fekete, vagy a kék, vagy a vörös szállal kötöd össze a saját fonaladat! De bármelyiket választod, valamit el fogsz veszíteni! Ezt jól jegyezd meg! A döntésednek fájdalmas következménye lesz! – engedte el a kezem. Sokkolt állapotban és falfehér arccal léptem ki az anyó házából. Amikor Ezarel meglátta az arcom aggódva nézett rám.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte.

\- Soha! Soha többet nem megyek semmilyenfajta jósnőhöz! – mondtam, majd elindultam. A kék hajú, csak vállat vont majd követett.

Nagyon jól tudtam mit takarnak a fonalak. Mindhárom egy- egy személyhez tartoznak, vagy is őket szimbolizálják. Egyelőre még magamnak sem akartam beismerni, mert képtelenségnek tartottam, de a nyanya rávilágított a helyzetre, hogy bizony nagyon is valósak az érzéseim. Miután visszatértünk napokig csak e gondolkoztam. Nem voltam önmagam és ezt a környezetem is észrevette. De senkinek sem mondtam el. Ezt nekem kell megoldanom. Egyedül Dragoval osztottam meg ezt a titkot, aki figyelmesen végig hallgatott annak ellenére is, hogy nem értette, hogy miről van szó. Ő tényleg egy hűséges társ. És innentől kezdődtek azok a sötét álmok. Nem nevezném őket teljesen rémálmoknak, mert a magányon kívül nincs benne semmi ijesztő, de azért nem is rendes álmok. Egyszer egy ilyen éjszaka közepén, amikor nem tudtam vissza aludni leültem az ablakba és néztem a kéken ragyogó holdat. Eszembe jutott egy dal, amit a nagymamám tanított nekem. Mindig ezt énekelte nekem altatóként, mert nagyon szerettem azt a dalt. Halkan kezdtem el énekelni a rég halott dalt.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Keserűen elmosolyodtam, majd a hajamba túrtam. Ideje lenne össze szednem magam. Nem szabad látniuk így. Ők nem érthetik meg. Megmostam párszor az arcom majd gyorsan eltüntettem a szemem alól a fekete karikákat. Nem szoktam magam sminkelni és most is csak alapozó segítségével eltüntettem a szemem alól a karikákat. Amikor végre emberi kinézettel rendelkeztem kimentem a mosdóból és visszamentem a terembe Lisanderékhez.

\- Minden rendben van Miria? – kérdezte aggódva Melody.

\- Igen, csak kicsit rosszul aludtam az éjjel és fel kellet, hogy frissítsem magam. – mosolyogtam rájuk.

\- Biztos? – faggatott tovább.

\- Igen! – mosolyogtam rá.

\- Akkor jó! – sóhajtott meg könnyebbülten.

\- Na, miről maradtam le? – kérdeztem a szokásos viselkedésemmel.

\- Épp arról beszéltünk, hogy milyen jól énekeltél a múltkor. – mondta Armin.

\- Ugyan már! – legyintettem.

\- Tényleg szépen énekelsz. – mondta Melody.

\- Arra gondoltunk, hogy énekelhetnétek közösen valamit Lisanderrel! – vetette fel az ötletet Alexy.

\- Hogy én énekeljek? – mutattam magamra meglepetten.

\- Igen. – mondták szinte egy emberként.

\- Ti meg vagytok zakkanva. – jelentettem ki.

\- Kapsz csokit! – vettette fel az öletett Alexy.

\- Milyen csokit? – kérdeztem gyanakodva. Erre a kékség elvigyorodott és hirtelen elő vett egy Milka csokit. De nem is akár milyet! Oreosat ami az egyik kedvencem!

\- ÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! Neked van Oreos csokid és nem adtál nekem? – kérdeztem miközben a csokival szemeztem.

\- Ha énekelsz, megkaphatod! – ajánlotta fel.

\- De ez nem ér! – nyavalyogtam.

\- Kell csoki vagy nem? – kérdezte a kékség és még meg is lengette a csokit.

\- Kell! – nyüszítettem.

\- Akkor énekelj, és a tiéd lehet! – jelentette ki, mire mérlegelni kezdtem a helyzetet. Veszíteni nem veszítek semmi, ha teljesítem a kívánságukat, de ha nem akkor elveszítem az Oreos csokit. Kemény döntés.

\- Rendben, de előre kérem a csokit! – nyújtottam a kezem.

\- Nem, nem! Majd csak akkor, ha énekeltél! – dugta el a csokit a kékség.

\- Csokiiiiiii. - sirattam. – Gonosz vagy! – duzzogtam.

\- A cél érdekében bármit! – vigyorgott.

\- Rendben. – morogtam. – És mit kéne énekelnem?

\- Ezt. – adott oda egy lapot Lisander. Kíváncsian olvastam át a szöveget.

\- Biztos vagy te abban, hogy ezt velem akarod énekelni? – néztem fel elkeseredve.

\- Igen biztos! – mosolygott rám biztatóan.

Vége


	8. 8- Egy másik én

8- másik én

Unottan néztem a vársárló Rosalyat. Még mindig nem tudom, hogy is sikerült rávennie arra, hogy elkísérjem. Állítólag nekem akart pár új ruhát venni, ahhoz képest… Nagyot hajtottam. Legszívesebben elmennék haza és otthon poshadnék a tévé előtt, vagy a parkban kapcsolódnék ki egy kicsit, vagy bármi mást csinálnék, mint hogy itt vásárolgassak. Jobban mondva én csak néző vagyok. Hirtelen egy piros színű valamivel a kezében elém állt a fehér hajú.

\- Ezt most felpróbálod! – tolt be a próba fülkébe. Mire felfogtam végre, hogy mi is történt a lány már rég nem volt itt. Nagyot sóhajtva kezdtem el átvenni a ruhát. Mivel a próbafülkében nem volt tükör csak odakint így kénytelen voltam kimenni. Amikor elhúztam a függönyt Rosa elégedette nézett rám. – Most nézd meg magad a tükörben! – utasított. Amikor a tükörbe pillantottam rögtön elpirultam. Ott helyben megbántam, hogy nem néztem meg, hogy mit veszek fel. Maradjunk annyiba, hogy ez a ruha igen sokat mutatott.

\- Én ezt biztos, hogy nem veszem fel nyilvánosan! – mondtam vörös arccal, miközben igyekeztem lejjebb húzni a szoknya alját kevés sikerrel. Még az arra járó Lisander – aki éppen besegített a bátyjának – is pirulva nézett rám. Annyira belemerült a bámulásomba, hogy neki ment az egyik próbababának. Testvére meglepetten nézett rá, majd csak elnézően megcsóválta a fejét miközben mosolygott aztán újra a munkájával foglalkozott. – Na, jó én most veszem le ezt! – határoztam el.

\- Rendben akkor próbáld fel ezt! – nyomott a kezembe még egy ruhát. Sietve mentem vissza az öltözőbe és cseréltem le a ruhát. Ezúttal valami viktoriánus féle stílusú ruhát adott rám. Morcosan mentem ki, a fehér hajúhoz. Ez a ruha lila színű volt és nem volt olyan kihívó, mint az előző, de ebben is kényelmetlenül éreztem magam. – Nem, nem az igazi. Következő! – nyomta a kezembe a következő adag ruhát. Ez már sokkal visszafogottabb volt az elsőhöz képest, még is csinos és nem öregasszonyos. – Hm, már közelítünk, de még mindig nem az igazi. – sóhajtott, majd megint visszaküldött az öltözőbe. A következő szettben úgy néztem ki, mint akit most szalasztottak a helyi huligán bandából.

\- Szerintem ez sem az igazi. – mondtam, miközben a tükörben magamat néztem. Egy piros topp volt rajtam, ami a köldökömig sem ért le, hozzá fekete farmer rövidnadrág és bőrkabát meg persze egy pár kesztyű. – Úgy nézek ki, mint egy huligán! – méltatlankodtam. Ezután megint mehettem vissza a próba fülkébe a következő gúnyával a kezembe. – Most meg olyan vagyok, mint egy ágról szakadt, vagy mint egy csöves! – akadtam ki. Ezt a mutatványt még jó párszor megismételtük. Persze voltak olyan alkalmak, amikor a fehér hajúnak ki kellet rángatnia a próba fülkéből. Szó szerint. – Nem, én ebben ki nem megyek! – támasztottam ki magam.

\- Ugyan, ha még nem is láttad, akkor nem tudhatod, hogy áll! – mondta majd rántott egyet rajtam és már kint is voltam. Úgy néztem ki, mint valami nyalóka. Majd elsüllyedtem szégyenemben. – Hm, ez tényleg nem az igazi. – mondta elgondolkozva mire, nem sok kellet, hogy neki ugorjak. Ezután beküldött a próba fülkébe egy újabb szereléssel. Amikor már legalább a tízedik ruhát próbáltam fel már kezdtem unni a dolgot.

\- Még hány ruhát próbáljak fel? Mikor fejezzük be végre? – nyavalyogtam. Komolyan kezdtem már unni a dolgot.

\- Amíg meg nem találjuk, az igazit addig innen el nem megyünk! – jelentette ki. Ezután még vagy öt ruhát felpróbáltunk mire megelégeltem a dolgot.

\- Na, jó ez volt az utolsó, amit felpróbáltam! – jelentettem ki és kiléptem. Egy hosszú ujjú és magas nyakú felső volt rajtam, ami az oldalamnál és a vállamnál nyitott volt. Ehhez egy olyan nadrágot vettem fel, aminek az egyik szára combközépig ért. Ehhez az egészhez még ment egy olyan dzseki, mint amilyet akkor viseltek amikor Eldaryába kerültem, csak feketébe.

\- Hm, ez tökéletes lesz! – mondta, mire megnéztem magam a tükörbe. Attól, amit láttam tágra nyílt a szemem. Hirtelen azt hittem, hogy nem is én vagyok a tükörben. Hihetetlenkedve érintettem, meg a tükröt, de meg kellet állapítanom, hogy az bizony én vagyok. Úgy néztem ki, mint amikor Eldaryában voltam! A tükörből egy másik én köszöntött vissza. Egy sokkal határozottabb és erősebb én.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

\- A kisugárzásodat az is meghatározza, hogyan nézel ki. – oktatott Livia. Livia egy lány volt az Obsidiene osztagból, aki olyan volt nekem, mint a legjobb barátnőm. Igazi heves természetű volt a lány, de jó gyilkos is egyben. Amikor elsőnek találkoztunk egy küldetésre osztottak be minket. Akkor láttam, hogyan is végzi ki az egyik ellenfelét. Gyors és pontos volt még is precíz munkát végzett. Soha egy csepp vér se hullott rá. Ez után a küldetés után jól összebarátkoztunk és elvoltunk egymással, mint a befőtt. Ő segített nekem felújítani a ruha táram. Ő mindig nagyon csinosan öltözködött, bár általában ez átment kihívóba, de neki még ez is jól állt. Amikor egyszer megkérdeztem tőle miért öltözik ilyen kihívóan azt mondta azért, mert egy férfi ellenség figyelmét jobban el tudja vonni az öltözéke, meg nem utolsó sorban elhatározta, hogy elcsábítsa Valkyont. Nem mondom, nem kis célt tűzött ki maga elé, de talán még sikerülhet is neki. – Próbáld fel ezt! – adott a kezembe egy piros kétrészes ruhát. Engedelmesen vonultam el a próba fülkébe, hogy felvegyem a ruhát. – Váó! Jobban áll, mint gondoltam! Ezt még vedd fel hozzá! – adott a kezembe egy pár köves szandálszerű valamit mire azt is felvettem. – Hm, már csak a hajaddal kéne kezdeni valamit… - gondolkozott el. Még mindig úgy hordtam a hajam, ahogy legelőször amikor ide kerültem, vagy néha csak szabadon eresztettem. Jelenleg leért a fenekemig olyan hosszú volt. – Na, azt, majd ha vissza értünk! – mondta majd miután kifizettük a ruhát és a cipőt visszamentünk a kastélyba. – Van egy ötletem! – szólalt meg, ahogy felértünk a szobámba. Leültetett az ágyra, majd felült mögém és elkezdett babrálni a hajammal. – Kész! – kiáltott fel. – Nézd meg magad a tükörben. – utasított mire felálltam és a tükör elé léptem. A szobámba volt egy egész alakos tükör, amiben tökéletesen láttam magamat.

\- Ez én vagyok? – kérdeztem döbbenten.

\- Igen ez te vagy! Magadra se ismersz mi? – kuncogott miközben mellém állt és együtt csodáltunk engem a tükörben. Na, jó ez kissé egoistán hangzott.

\- Jó munkát végeztél. – mondtam megtörve a beállt csöndet.

\- Szóval tetszik? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

\- Igen. – mosolyodtam el én is.

\- Miri. – szólított meg. Igen, csak neki engedélyeztem ezt a becenevet.

\- Igen?

\- Leszünk a legjobb barátnők, amíg a halál el nem választ minket? – kérdezte.

\- Micsoda hülye kérdés ez? Hiszen már régen azok vagyunk. – fogtam meg a kezét és rávigyorogtam a tükörben. Erre ő is elvigyorodott. Gondolom így érezhetett Asuna is, amikor megismerte Yuukit. Remélem, hogy azért Livia nem végzi úgy. Azt azért nem szeretném.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Még mindig ámulva néztem magam a tükörben. Úgy éreztem, mintha hosszú idő után újra önmagam lennék.

\- Tudod, mióta visszajöttél kicsit megváltoztál, ezért azok a ruhák, amiket eddig hordtál már nem illettek hozzád. Már nem téged fejezetek ki, hanem a régi Miriát. – mondta, miközben a kezét a vállamra tette.

\- Rosa… - néztem rá meglepetten.

\- Rég szólítottál már így! – mosolygott rám. – Miri. – tette hozzá, mire elmosolyodtam. Rosa és én régóta ismerjük egymást. Mondhatjuk azt is, hogy gyerekkori barátok vagyunk. Régebben, még amikor a nagyim élt akkor találkoztam vele. Ő volt az egyetlen barátom. Aztán egy nap elköltöztek és nem sokkal utána a nagymamám is meghalt. Amikor meg a Sweet Amorisba kerültem sokáig elkerültük egymást.

\- Nos, az elmúlt fél évben nem minden úgy történt, ahogy terveztem. – nevettem fel.

\- Mond csak, akkor fél évvel, ezelőtt amikor eltűntél mi történt? Hol jártál? – kérdezte szomorúan.

\- Mondta már. Egy varázslatos utazásra mentem. – mosolyogtam.

\- Én átlátok rajtad elfelejtetted? – kérdezte szomorú mosollyal az arcán. – Már amikor visszajöttél akkor láttam, hogy nem ugyan az, vagy mint aki voltál. Megkomolyodtál és már csak megjátszottad magad.

\- Hidd el, ha elmondanám, hogy mi történt nem hinnél nekem. Még én magam se hiszem el teljesen. – mondtam szomorúan.

\- Azért egy próbát meg ér. – válaszolt a lány.

\- Rendben, de ezt négyszemközt beszéljük meg és meg kell ígérned, hogy senkinek sem mondod el! – néztem rá komolyan.

\- Rendben. – bólintott.

 _"Aztán egy szép napon arra ébredek, hogy nem ő jár a fejemben, és rájövök, hogy túl vagyok a nehezén. A szívem súlyos sebet kapott, de majd begyógyul, és akkor majd újra tudok örülni az élet szépségeinek. Történt már velem ilyen, és fog is még történni, ebben biztos vagyok. Ha valaki elmegy, az azért van, mert jönni fog helyette valaki más - és újra rám talál a szerelem." (Coelho)_

Vége


	9. 9- A beavatott 1 rész

9- a beavatott, avagy az Eldarya ismeretterjesztő

Komoly arccal ülök Rosalyával szemben. Épp most vagyunk túl a varázslatos utazásos történetemen.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy ez eléggé hihetetlen story? – nézett rám furcsán.

\- Mondtam, hogy nem fogod elhinni. – sóhajtottam, majd felálltam és távozni készültem.

\- Várj! – fogta meg a karom.

\- Rosa, te kérted, hogy mondjam el neked mi történt. Én elmondtam, de te nem hiszel nekem. Már nincs miről beszélnünk. – mondtam, de nem néztem rá. Végig az ajtó felé néztem.

\- Jó elhiszem, csak maradj! – húzott vissza. Nagy nehezen, de helyet foglaltam.

\- Mesélj még erről a világról! Milyen ruhákat viselnek ott? – mosolygott rám mire elmosolyodtam.

\- Hát első látásra furcsának tűnhetnek az ottani ruhák, de roppant kényelmesek és alkalmasak.

\- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte.

\- Úgy, hogy például az árnyék gárdások leginkább sötét színeket viselnek, hogy ne tűnjenek ki a tömegből. Bár én is az árnyék gárdába tartoztam, csak a küldetéseken viseltem sötét színeket. Amúgy általában világosabb színeket viseltem, mint a piros és a kék, vagy néha napján sárga.

\- Igen, hozzád nem is illenek annyira a sötét színek a szőke hajad miatt. – elmélkedett.

\- Igen Livia is ezt mondta. – mosolyogtam.

\- Ki az a Livia?

\- Livia egy lány volt a harcos gárdából. Mondatjuk úgy, hogy a te a világi változatod. – mosolyogtam. – Ő segített nekem, beilleszkedni. Nagyon sokat tett értem ás nagyon jó barátnőm volt.

\- Mesélj még erről a világról. Voltak ott helyes pasik? – kérdezte mire eszembe jutott Ezarel és Nevra és éreztem, hogy kezd forró lenni a környezet. – Hó, hó, hó! Na, ki vele ki a szerencsés jelölt? Ugye nem valami fura alak? – kérdezte mire elgondolkodtam. Ezarel a beteg humorával elég furcsának minősült, Nevra az ijesztgetési mániájával és a folyton bókolásával szintén elég furának minősült.

\- Hááát egyrészt nem egy jelölt van, másrészt attól függ, mit tartasz furának. – mondtam zavartan, mire Rosa szinte az arcomba mászott és úgy kezdett el vizsgálni.

\- Még Castieltől sem jöttél ennyire zavarba. Ki vele milyen pasikról van szó! – adta ki a parancsot.

\- Hááát az első egy kicsit furcsa alak, de jól kilehet jönni vele, ha az ember jobban megismeri és… - itt megakadtam. Nem tudtam, hogy elmondjam- e neki vagy nem.

\- És? – kérdezte nyomatékosan.

\- És kicsit olyan, mint Castiel. – mondtam nagyon halkan.

\- Hogy mi?!- kérdezte emelt hangerőn, mire pipacs vörös arccal a kezemet a szájára tapasztottam.

\- Csendesebben már! Meghalja az egész város! – sziszegtem neki. Lassan vettem le a szájáról a kezemet, de megbántam.

\- Hogy nézz ki? Helyes? Biztos helyes, ha bejön neked. – kezdte el ontani magából a szót, mire úgy éreztem ott helyben elsüllyedek. Még azt is feltételezte, hogy már nem vagyok szűz. Mi köze van hozzá?!

\- Rosa… - nyöszörögtem. Már tiszta vörös voltam. Az arcom színe a paradicsomhoz vagy Castiel hajához hasonlított.

\- Oké befejeztem. Szóval ott tartottunk, hogy néznek ki. – váltott témát.

\- Az elsőt Ezarelnek hívják. Hosszú kék haja van, amit összefogva visel hátul. A humora beteg tud lenni, de ha hozzá szokik valaki, akkor értékelni is tudja. Talán. Nem biztos, én idáig nem jutottam el. Ő az Absynthe gárda vezetője.

\- Hm, biztos jó pasi lehet… - vonta le a következtetést, mire kissé elpirultam. Eszembe jutott egy baleset, amelynek köszönhetően volt alkalmam, megcsodálni milyen jó pasi is a kék hajú.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Épp akkor történt, amikor a jósnőtől tartottunk vissza. Út közben pár templomos megtámadott minket, mire egy balesetnek köszönhetően egy közeli folyóba estünk. Szerencsére a folyó nem volt mély így ki tudtunk úszni a partra. Csak akadt pár icipici gond. Először is mire kimásztunk a partról bőrig áztunk, aminek köszönhetően a ruha még jobban rám tapadt, mint eddig. A hajam az arcomhoz tapadt és úgy néztem ki, mint valami ázott kutya. A második gond az volt, hogy beesteledett már és alig láttunk valamit. Na, most jól jönne egy zseblámpa! Na, mindegy Mr. Fő okos kitalálta, hogy húzzuk meg valahol magunkat estére. Ezzel nem lett volna, gond, de olyan terepen voltunk, amit ez a tökkelütött sem ismert. Aztán végül kiharcoltam, hogy hagyatkozzunk a női megérzésemre és egy elhagyatott kiskunyhóba értünk. Miután megállapítottuk, hogy a házban egy lélek sincs úgy döntöttünk jó lesz éjszakai szállásnak. Ezarel elment pár faágért így be tudtuk gyújtani a kandallót és már fel is melegedhettünk. A következő gond a vizes ruha volt. Mert az oké, hogy a kékhajú megoldotta, és levette a felsőjét, de nekem közel se volt ilyen egyszerű dolgom. De úgy látszik valaki odafent, megsajnálhatott, mert rövid kutatás után az egyik szekrényben találtam ruhát. Már csak az volt a gond, hogy is vegyem át.

\- Fordulj el! – adtam ki az utasítást a kék hajúnak.

\- Miért? – játszotta a hülyét.

\- Mert át akarok öltözni. – közöltem vele.

\- És mi tart vissza? Nyugodtan öltözz csak! – mondta azzal a szemét vigyorával, amit úgy utálok, azonban most csak elpirultam tőle.

\- Perverz! – kiáltottam vörös arccal. Erre már felállt és elém lépett. Hiába hátráltam nem segített ugyan is a hátam hamarosan a falnak ütközött. Mire felnéztem a srác már egészen a falnak nyomott.

\- Ha akarod, segíthetek is, de abból nem lenne öltözés! – suttogta halkan, miközben perverzül vigyorgott. Persze én elpirultam, de azért még volt lélekjelenlétem így, tökön térdeltem a srácot.

\- Kösz nem kell, egyedül is menni fog te csak fordulj el! – morrantam a srácra. Öt perc után végre elértem, hogy elforduljon így végre én is átöltözhettem. Gyorsan levettem a ruhámat majd átvettem azt, amit találtam. Közben néha hátra kukucskáltam, mert úgy éreztem, hogy figyelnek, de a kék hajú az ellenkező irányba fordulva feküdt a fejét támasztva. Gyorsan átöltöztem és a ruháimat egy székre tettem, amit a kandalló elé toltam. Amikor felnéztem a tekintetem találkozott a kékség hátával. Attól függetlenül, hogy nem volt harcos elég szép kidolgozott izmai voltak. Alig tudtam elszakítani a tekintetem. Azonban a következő pillanatban a tekintetem találkozott egy tükörrel és én lefagytam. Hogy mi is volt a baj? Az, hogy a tükörből tökéletesen lehetett látni engem. Hát nem képzelődtem, hogy valaki figyel. Az mocsok a tükörből végig nézte, ahogy átöltöztem. Jó sokat nem látott, mivel a hajam sok mindent eltakart, de a tudat, hogy én ennek a mocsoknak vetkőztem… Éreztem, hogy elpirulok. De nem csak a helyzet miatt, hanem a düh miatt is. Oh, ezt még vissza fogod kapni Ezarel! Kamatostól adom vissza! – Oh, Ezarel! – kezdtem mézes mázos hangon, mire fiú rám nézett és elakadt a szava. Egy melltartó szerű kék topp volt rajtam, amire egy lilás sötétkék mellényt vettem fel. Ehhez egy két részből álló szoknyát vettem fel. Olyan volt mintha egy világoskék köpeny lenne a sötétkék szoknya felett. Lényeg a lényeg, hogy eléggé sexi voltam így sikerült elcsábítanom a fiút. Először magamhoz csalogattam, aztán úgy csináltam mintha meg akarnám csókolni ezzel elvonva a figyelmét. Már nem sok hiányzott ahhoz, hogy megcsókoljam, amikor lendítettem a térdem és bevittem a teli találatot. Csak, hogy nem számoltam a következményekre. A fiú valahogy elvesztette az egyensúlyát és pont rám esett. – Ezarel… Összenyomsz! – mondtam halkan. Nehéz ám, úgy lélegezni, hogy egy félisten van rajtad! Nem félre érteni! Na, mindegy. Végül a fiú valamennyire felemelkedett, de épp csak annyira, hogy kapjak levegőt. Így elég közel volt egymáshoz az arcunk, éreztem a leheletét az arcomon, ami pipacs piros lett. Jó igaz, hogy nem ANNYIRA zavart ez a helyzet, de na… Azért még nekem is vannak határaim.

\- Ez gonosz húzás volt! – szólalt meg a fiú.

\- Magadnak köszönheted! Megmondtam, hogy ne leskelődj! És az, hogy a tükörből nézed végig, ahogy vetkőzök a leskelődésbe tartozik! – oktattam ki a fiút.

\- Áh, szóval észrevetted! – vigyorgott gonoszan a fiú. – Egész jó kis műsorszám volt, kár hogy a fényviszonyok miatt keveset tudtam kivenni belőle.

\- Menj, a tudod hova! – fordítottam el a vörös fejem. Ez a fiú profi abban, hogyan hozzon zavarba.

\- Oh, én tökéletes helyen vagyok! – suttogta mire meglepetten fordítottam vissza a fejem és azt láttam, hogy a fiú arca vészesen közeledik az enyémhez.

\- Ezarel mit… - kérdeztem volna, de ő nem válaszolt helyette megcsókolt. Rövid és egyedi csók volt az már biztos. Elpirultan és kerek szemekkel néztem fel a kék hajúra, aki továbbra is rajtam volt (nem félre érteni).

\- Semmit. Csak befejeztem az előbbit. – mondta majd leszállt rólam és felsegített. Ezután nem esett több szó köztünk egész este.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

\- Oh, ez aranyos kis történet volt. – szólalt meg Rosa.

\- Nagyon. – néztem félre vörös arccal.

\- És mi van a másikkal? – kérdezte.

\- A neve Nevra és ő az árnyék gárda vezetője és egyben a főnököm és a zaklatom. Ő Dake azon béli világi hasonmása lényegében. Csak neki fekete a haja és szemkötőt hord.

\- Értem, tehát csak a viselkedésük hasonló.

\- Igen. – bólintottam.

\- Vele nincs valami szaftos storyd? – kérdezte.

\- Mi vagy te Peggy? – kérdeztem felháborodva.

\- Rosaly a nevem. Tehát? – nézett várakozóan rám.

\- Van, de az már a következő fejezet. – sóhajtottam.

Vége


	10. 10- A beavatott 2 rész

10- a beavatott 2, avagy a másik kínos story

\- Szóval azt mondod, hogy ez a fickó úgy néz ki, mint az a pasi, akivel életedben elsőnek smároltál.

\- Ja. De nem tudom miért baj, hogy az első csókomat nem valami szódaszifon szemüveges gyökértől kaptam, hanem egy szörfistentől, aki irtó jól nézett ki. Még mindig jobb volt vele lenni, mint Nathanielel tölteni az időt. – jelentettem ki.

\- Jó, megértelek én, de az a srác annyira nyomulós. – sóhajtott.

\- Engem az vigasztal, hogy Ambernek beszólt. – vigyorogtam.

\- Jó, jó elismerem, van spiritusz a fiúban, de Castiel majdnem miatta ment át másik csapathoz a tájfutásnál.

\- Jó, jó nem tudja, hol a határ. – sóhajtottam.

\- Oké, most már térjünk vissza az eredeti témához! Szóval meséld csak el azt a cuki storyt! – dőlt előrébb.

\- Kötelező? – kérdeztem. Nem akarom elmesélni azt a soryt. Az még az Ezarelesnél is cikisebb!

\- Igen. – vágta rá. – Biztos lefeküdtetek azért nem akarod elmondani! – vádolt meg, de még válaszolni vagy felháborodni se volt időm, mert folytatta. – Ugye védekeztetek? Van ott egyáltalán óvszer? – tűnődött, én pedig egyre jobban csúsztam le a fotelból pipacspiros arccal.

\- Elég! – állítottam le barátnőmet. – Ha tovább folytatod, nem hogy nem mesélem el a storyt, még ki is raklak!

\- Az én házamba vagyunk drága. – közölte velem, fapofával.

\- Részlet kérdése! – legyintettem.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Épp a szokásos minden napjaimat éltem Eldaryában. Amióta Ezarel megcsókolt csak még jobban szerelmes lettem belé, és kezdtem azt hinni, hogy végre tudok választani, de még mindig nem voltam biztos az érzéseimben, ezért ezen túl igyekeztem kerülni az veszélyes helyzeteket. A fiú nem egyszer próbált már megcsókolni, de eddig mindig megúsztam. Amikor meg már nem bírtam rendezni az érzéseimet, Kero társaságát kerestem fel. Jó volt egy olyannal is beszélgetni, akinél nem leszek ideges és nem kell attól félnem, hogy meg akar csókolni. Fárasztó tinédzser lánynak lenni. Épp nagyban megyek a folyosón a gondolataimba merülve, amikor hirtelen valaki hátulról elkapott és letaperolta az ikreim. Pipacs piros arccal sikítottam fel.

\- Hm, határozottan nőttek, mióta ide kerültél. – állapította meg a diagnózist Nevra.

\- Nevra! – dörögtem. Még a sötét aura is megjelent, ami lobogtatja a hajam.

\- Azt hiszem ideje menni! – oldott volna kereket, azonban én gyorsabb voltam és elkaptam a ruháját a nyaka részen így legalább kicsit megfojtogattam.

\- Még egy ilyen és kasztrállak világos? – kérdeztem tőle sötét arccal. Hirtelen egy kezet éreztem a fenekemnél, mire megdermedtem. Ilyen nincs. – Nevra! – üvöltöttem és lekevertem egy nagy pofont a feketének. Épp egy olyan szoknya volt rajtam, ami két oldalt csípőig fel volt hasítva, de a csípőmnél volt egy övszerű anyag, ami takarta azt, amit takarni kellett.

\- Hm, nem rossz választás, bár a tanga szexisebb. – mondta, miközben a fájó arcát simogatta.

\- Nevra szállj le rólam és ne fogdoss! – morogtam neki pipacsvörös arccal. Már léptem volna le, amikor elkapta a karom, visszarántott és magához ölelt. Nos, ismét pipacs vörös voltam, plusz szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről. Hirtelen bele szippantott a hajamba, mire még vörösebb lettem.

\- Ugyan, hogy tudnék ellenállni egy ilyen szépségnek? – suttogta a fülembe, mire jóleső borzongás tört rám. Majd hirtelen belecsókolt a nyakamba, mire majdnem felnyögtem.

\- Ne- Nevra! – tiltakoztam. Azonban a fiú meg sem hallotta kétségbe esett hangomat, elindult a kezével felfedező útra a combomon. Egyáltalán nem örültem a helyzetnek. – Ne- neh! – nyögtem fel. Ha ezt így fojtatja, pár perc múlva kikészülök.

\- Hm, kíváncsi lennék milyen érzés lenne… - kezdett bele, mire bennem megállt az ütő.

\- Nevra! – szólongattam kétségbe esetten a fiút.

\- Most még nem lehet. Majd később. – mondta és elengedett, mire kapásból öt lépést hátráltam. Igyekeztem rendezni magam. – Küldetést kaptunk. Újra kémkednünk kell a templomosok után. – jelentette be, mire megálltam a mozdulat közben. Most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy Miiko ki akar nyírni. Ez nem lehet véletlen!

\- 10 perc múlva találkozzunk az aulában. Előtte még átöltözöm. – jelentettem ki viszonylag higgadtan, de belül zaklatott voltam. Pedig már majdnem sikerült túltennem magam rajta…

E/3-as szemszög (mert kell egy ilyen is :D )

Mikor a lány elment, a lépcsőfeljáróból kilépett Ezarel.

\- Túlzásba vitted. A fogadásunkban az állt, hogy azé lesz, aki el tudja csábítani, de te piszkos módszerekhez folyamodtál az imént. – rótta meg a fekete hajút.

\- Ugyan már, hiszen te is csaltál. Azt hiszed, nem jövök rá, hogy mást is csináltatok a múltkori küldetésen? – kérdezte a fekete, miközben a hajába túrt.

\- Hm, nem csalódtam benned. De a te módszered aljasabb volt. - hunyta le a szemét.

\- Mert az amit te csináltál, nem az? Lényegében te is azt csináltad, amit én. – jelentette ki magabiztosan.

\- Mondjátok csak, meddig akarjátok még tárgyként kezelni azt a lányt? – szólt közbe egy harmadik hang, mire a két fiú egy emberként rezzent össze.

\- Oh, Miiko! – mosolygott Nevra. A rókanő oldalán szokásosan ott volt Leiftan mint a szokásos kísérő.

\- Ej-ej, de rossz fiúk vagytok. Szegényt kiakasztjátok. – mosolygott a szőke.

\- Koncentráljatok a saját dolgotokra és hagyjátok békén azt a lányt. hagy éljen békében tovább. Majd ő választ kettőtök közül. Ha megtudom, hogy bármelyikőtök megszegi a parancsomat, börtönbe vetem! – fenyegette meg őket a nő. Ekkor jelent meg Valkyon.

\- Mi van itt? – kérdezte meglepetten. – Valaki betört? – kérdezte.

\- Nem, csak van két személy, aki nem bír magával és nem végzi a munkáját. - nézett sötéten a két fiúra, mire azok komolyan néztek vissza rá. – Menjünk. – mondta, majd elvonult Leiftan, Valkyonnal és Ezarelel.

\- Ej, ej, ej. Ez jelentősen megnehezíti a dolgomat. – mondta magának a fekete, majd elindult az aulába.

E/1 Miria szemszöge

Gyorsan felvonultam a szobámba és magamra kaptam az első kezembe kerülő sötét cuccot. Amikor megnéztem magam a sötétben nagyot nyeltem. Ebben a szerelésben, tuti még jobban nyomulni fog az az idióta! De már nem tudok átöltözni! Kétségbe esetten néztem szét aztán a szemem megakadt a fekete köpenyemen. Több mint a semmi alapon magamra kaptam és robogtam lefele az aulába. Amikor leértem, Nevra már ott volt.

\- Mi is pontosan a küldetésünk? – kérdeztem, miközben elindultunk.

\- Be kell hatolnunk a templomosokhoz és néhány információt gyűjteni.

\- Értem. – válaszoltam. Tehát megint olyan lesz, mint múltkor. Remélem, ezúttal nem engem vesznek célba majd. Csak tudnám, miért mindig engem kell kipécézni… Három óra hossza múlva már szinte sírva tettem fel ezt a kérdést. – Miért mindig én? – kérdeztem magamtól. Egy kisebb csapat templomos volt a nyomomban. Szerencsére nem tudják, hogy ki vagyok, mivel a köpeny kapucni része a fejemen van, maga a köpeny pedig csak úgy lobog utánam a szélben. Most már megtanultam, hogyan kell gyorsan megmenekülni az ilyen helyzetekben. Épp egy éles kanyart vettem be, amikor beleütköztem… Nevrába. – Az isten áldjon meg téged is, hogy a legjobb helyzetben bukkansz fel! Megvan legalább az információ? – kérdeztem kissé idegesen.

\- Meg. – bólintott komoly arccal.

\- Remek, akkor húzzunk innen, mert a rajongóim mindjárt itt lesznek. – ironizáltam.

\- Rajongóid? – kérdezte meglepetten a fekete hajú, aztán meglátta az engem követő csapatot. – Oh, már minden világos.

\- Remek! Akkor mehetünk? – kérdeztem.

\- Igen. – bólintott és elkezdtünk futni.

\- Ezek elég kitartóak! – lestem hátra tíz perc múlva. Épp befordultunk a sarkon amikor Nevra megtorpant én meg bele ütköztem. Már majdnem megszólaltam, hogy mi baja van, amikor megláttam, hogy előttünk egy szakadék van és a változatosság kedvéért megint egy folyó. – Ugye nem? – kérdeztem reménykedve, de válasz helyet megragadta a karom és velem együtt leugrott. – Nem igaz! Már megint! – sikítottam, miközben, zuhantunk. Amikor a folyóba csapódtunk az volt az első, hogy felússzak a felszínre. Mivel elég erős volt a folyó sodrása nehezen tudtam fent maradni és párszor nyeltem egy kis vizet. – Ez nem jó! Ha ez így megy tovább, megfulladok. – mondtam, majd megpillantottam egy stabilnak tűnő sziklát és egy… ájult Nevrát? – Ilyen nincs! – morogtam, majd elkezdtem úszni az eszméletlen fiú felé. Nagy nehezen elértem és kihúztam a sziklára. – Nevra! Nevra ébredj! – szólongattam a fiút, miközben óvatosan pofozgattam, de semmi. – Ilyen nincs! – morogtam. Már épp készültem volna, hogy megcsinálom azt a mutatványt, amit ilyenkor szoktak, amikor a fiú hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét és a következő pillanatban maga alá gyűrt. Meglepetten pislogtam. Még felocsúdni sem volt időm. – Nevra, leszállnál rólam? – kérdeztem.

\- Ugyan miért tenném? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mire erőt vettem magamon és leráztam magamról.

\- És én még aggódtam érted! – morogtam, mire meglepetten nézett rám.

\- Te aggódtál értem? – kérdezett vissza.

\- Igen, de látom fölöslegesen. – mondtam, miközben levettem a köpenyt és elkezdtem kicsavarni a hajamból a vizet. Hirtelen két kar jelent meg a derekamnál a következő pillanatban már Nevra ölében csücsültem. – Nevra? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

\- Ez az első alakalom, hogy valaki aggódik értem. – mondta.

\- Tényleg?- kérdeztem meglepetten, miközben szabadulni próbáltam.

\- Igen. - suttogta a fülembe, majd a következő pillanatban a nyakamba temette az arcát mire nekem megint pipacs piros lett az arcom. – Mit szólnál, ha felmelegítenénk egymást egy kis testmozgással? – kérdezte suttogva és mielőtt válaszolhattam volna már le is tepert.

\- Nevra! Eressz el!- kiabáltam a fiúra, aki válaszul megcsókolt. Nah itt lefagytam teljesen annyira váratlanul ért ez a fordulat. A fiú ezt kihasználva elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakam. Nah, itt észhez tértem. Nem állok én még készen arra, hogy testi kapcsolatot létesítsek egy hímnemű egyeddel, még ha az egy sexi hímnemű egyed is. Szóval kihasználtam, hogy a fiú mással volt elfoglalva és lerúgtam magamról, egyenesen a vízbe. Meglepetten nézett rám, amikor felúszott a felszínre.

\- Hagyj békén, vili? – kérdeztem határozottan, miközben belül még mindig a fiú hatása alatt voltam.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

\- Miért nem használtad ki a helyzetet? – kérdezte Rosa.

\- Drága, egyetlen Rosam. Akkor tájt érzelmileg igen labilis voltam, és nem az járt a fejemben, hogy kihasználjam a helyzetet! – közöltem vele, fapofával. Komolyan, csak én fogtam fel komolyan azt a részt?

Vége


	11. 11- A sors vörös fonala

11- A sors vörös fonala

Mostanában azon gondolkodom, hogy az érzelmeim Castiel irányába erősödtek, vagy halványodtak. Nyílván ez utóbbi jó lenne, mert akkor már csak Nevra és Ezarel közül kéne választanom. De valahányszor erre gondolok, mindig ugyan ott lyukadok ki. Az érzelmeim mit sem változtak amióta Eldaryában voltam, még mindig ugyan úgy szeretem azt az idióta vöröst. Egyszerűen nem tudok rá haragudni, pedig az után, hogy összetört minimum az lenne, ha gyűlölném. Komolyan ennek a témának sose tudok a végére érni. Nagyot sóhajtva léptem be az osztályterembe ahol már javába folyt a tanítás.

Miss Wright! Az óra már 10 perce elkezdődött! – oktatott ki Mr. Frainz.

Elnézést tanár úr, de rosszul éreztem magam ezért ki kellet mennem a mosdóba. – mondtam a legkisebb sajnálkozás nélkül.

Oh, akkor az más. Üljön le a helyére és figyeljen! – mondta, mire elindultam.

Tanár úr nem látja, hogy hazudik? Nem is volt semmi baja! – méltatlankodott Amber.

Jaj, Amber ugyan miért hazudnék? – kérdeztem, miközben igyekeztem beteg arcot vágni. – Tan úr kérem, kimehetnék a mosdóba? – kérdeztem, miközben igyekeztem úgy tenni, mint aki rosszul van.

Mi? De hát most jött onnan! – nézett rám meglepetten a tanár, mire úgy csináltam, mint aki hányni készül.

Tanár úr, ha nem enged ki, akkor ide rókázok, nekem itt is jó!- mondtam haldokló hangon. Komolyan el kellene mennem színésznőnek.

Oh, rendben menjen gyorsan! – mondta a tanár mire kirohantam a teremből. Az ajtó előtt megálltam és kiegyenesedtem.

Ez mindig beválik. – vigyorogtam gonoszan.

Miria te miért nem vagy órán? – kérdezte Nathaniel. Bakfitty. Rá nem számítottam.

Csak a mosdóba igyekszem! De te miért nem vagy órán? Mr. Franz nagyon dühös volt, amiért lógsz az órájáról. – mondtam, mire bespurizott a terembe. – Stréber. – sóhajtottam majd, miután jó nagyot nyújtóztam elővettem a telefonom és küldtem egy üzenetet Rosa-nak, hogy majd hozza ki a táskám, meg a cuccaim. – Olyan, unalmasak ezek a töri órák. – ásítottam, majd elmentem a szekrényemhez. Kinyitottam és kutakodni kezdtem. – Pedig emlékszek rá, hogy itt volt… - morogtam magamnak.

Miria? – kérdezte valaki a hátam mögül, mire ijedtembe bevertem a fejem. Gyilkos nézéssel fordultam hátra.

Meg akarsz ölni? – morogtam, majd visszafordultam a szekrényemhez és tovább keresgéltem.

Mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte Castiel.

Azt, amit te is. Éppen lógok, a töri óráról. – mondtam, miközben még jobban eltűntem a szekrényemben. 169 cm voltam így pipiskednem kellet, hogy még jobban elérjem a szekrényem. Hirtelen megpillantottam a keresett dolgot, ami történetesen egy füzet volt. Abba a füzetbe jegyeztem le minden Eldaryával kapcsolatos dolgot. De csak én értem meg mivel képregény szerűen vezetem azt a füzetet. Lényeg a lényeg, még ha valaki bele is nézz csak szimpla karakter vázlatokat meg néhány rajzolt képet lát benne. Épp erőlködtem, hogy elérjem a füzetem, amikor Castiel megunta a dolgokat és levette a füzetem.

Istenem nem láttam még senkit, aki ennyire szerencsétlen legyen. – mondta, sóhajtva.

Hé, nem én tehetek róla, hogy kicsi vagyok. A jóból csak keveset adnak. – mondtam, miközben kikaptam volna a kezéből a füzetem, de persze neki a feje fölé kellett emelnie, hogy még véletlen se érjem el.

Miért olyan fontos ez a füzet? Valami cikis dolog van benne? – kérdezte szemét mosollyal.

Nem, nincs benne semmi cikis, dolog szóval ide adhatod! – próbáltam felugrani érte, de csak nem értem el.

Akkor meg mit vagy úgy oda érte? – kérdezte, majd belelapozott. Meglepődve nézte a rajzokat benne. – Wow. Ezeket te rajzoltad? – kérdezte, miközben tovább lapozgatta a füzetet.

Igen én. Mondtam, hogy nincs benne semmi cikis dolog! – mondtam morcosan majd kikaptam a kezéből a füzetet és megvártam, amíg Rosa kihozza a cuccom. Pár perc múlva már ki is hozta. – Köszi, Rosa. Mr. Frainz még mindig hiányol? – kérdeztem a fehérséget.

Nem, azt mondtam, neki, hogy még rosszabbul vagy. persze Amber próbálta elmondani neki, hogy nem is vagy igazából beteg, de a hiteles előadásodnak hála nem hitt neki. Délután átjössz? – kérdezte.

Igen. Meg vannak a karakter vázlatok is már. – mosolyogtam rá.

Tényleg? Majd megnézem őket óra után! – mondta, majd visszament a terembe.

Ti mióta vagytok ilyen jóban? – kérdezte Castiel.

Rosával gyerekkorunk óta ismerjük egymást. Mielőtt ide költöztek, egy városban laktunk. – válaszoltam majd elgondolkoztam, hogy vajon hova is kéne menni, unatkozni, végül az udvar mellett döntöttem. Castiel jobb dolga híján velem tartott. Leültünk a padra, ő döglődött én meg rajzolgattam. – Amúgy következő órára be kéne jönnöd. Valami nagydolgot akar bejelenteni a tanár. – mondtam, fel sem nézve.

És ez engem hol érint?- kérdezte unottan.

Ha nem akarsz megbukni, beülsz órára. – közöltem vele a tényeket.

Nyomós érv. Túl macerás lenne évet ismételni. – mondta. Ezek után kint voltunk a következő óráig. Rosa segítségével, kicsit sápadtabbra varázsoltam magam, hogy ha szembe találkoznék Mr. Frainzal ne gyanakodjon.

Nos, gyerekek az elkövetkezendő pár órában párokba lesztek beosztva és úgy kell különböző feladatokat megoldanotok, amiken a félévi jegyetek fog múlni. – mondta a tanár. – A párosok a következők: Amber – Capucchine; Iris – Viola;... – és sorolta tovább őket én pedig már majdnem bealudtam, amikor meghallottam a nevem. – Miria – Castiel. – meglepetten kaptam fel a fejem. – Remélem, tudja Castiel, hogy ezen múlik, hogy megbukik- e vagy sem! Mivel tudom, hogy ha Nathanielel osztanám, be magát abból nem lenne semmi ezért Miria kisasszony mellé osztottam be. Kisasszony, ha sikerül elérnie, hogy ez a léhűtő ne bukjon meg félévkor, megduplázom a jegyét.

Aha. De van egy kis gond. Szarból nem lehet várat építeni. – mondtam unottan.

Egy jeggyel jobbat kap. – jelentette ki a tanár. Egy ideig, csak néztem rá pislogás nélkül, póker arccal.

Rendben. Megegyeztünk. – bólintottam, majd visszafeküdtem a padra. A francba már az ilyen véletlenekbe. Sose gondolom, át mit mondok. Most is milyen helyzetbe kerültem már emiatt…

Egy órával később…

Na, jó fogjunk neki és essünk túl rajta minél hamarabb. – mondtam Castielnek, miközben berángattam a könyvtárba. – Te ott kezded én itt, és ha megtudom, hogy lazsálsz, megjárod. – mondtam, majd elvonultam szétnézni a könyvek között. A feladatunk az volt, hogy egy másik világot kellett kitalálnunk és bemutatni a kultúráját. Arra gondoltam, hogy lehetne a téma Eldarya. De persze csak alap mintának. Átnéztem néhány képet, ami segíthet, majd meglestem Castielt. Természetes lazsált. – Hé, vörös démon ne lazsálj!

Én ugyan nem fogok neked kutakodni! – morgott. Hát nem akartam ilyen trükkökhöz folyamodni, de muszáj. Oda léptem a széken terpeszkedőhöz, felrángattam és egy félre eső zugba ráncigáltam.

Választhatsz: vagy segítesz nekem és te is dolgozol, vagy elintézem, hogy az egész iskola előtt Ádámkosztümben járkálj. Már látom, előre milyen nagy cikk lenne belőle.

Úgy sem tudod elérni! – mondta maga biztosan a vörös.

Oh, hogy nem- e? – kérdeztem, miközben közelebb mentem hozzá. A következő szavakat, szinte a szájába suttogtam. – Nem ismersz drága. Ha akarok, valamit azt elérem. – mondtam, majd hátrébb léptem. – Elvégre én egy elkényeztetett szőke kis csitri vagyok nem de? – mosolyogtam rá gonoszan. Az arcán halvány pír volt és kábán nézett rám. Én is így néznék ki, ha nem lenne önuralmam. Győzedelmes vigyorral fordultam vissza a könyvekhez és kezdtem el keresgélni. Nem kellet sokat várnom, hogy a vörös is csatlakozzon hozzám ezért a győzedelmes vigyorom újra megjelent. Én mondtam, hogy elérem, amit akarok. Kár, hogy ez nem mindig működik…

Pár nappal később…

Meg van minden, amit kértem? – néztem a vörösre.

Jah. – válaszolt zsebre dugott kézzel.

Akkor fogjunk hozzá! – mondtam. Épp Castiel házába voltunk és a project harmadik részét csináltuk, ami nem volt más, mint a megalkotás. Valahogy létre kellett hoznunk az elképzelt világunkat és Castielel ki találtuk, hogy egyfajta makettet készítünk. Kivételesen egy pántnélküli toppot vettem fel, ami fölé egy inget vettem fel, amit elöl összekötöttem, így nem mutogattam annyira magam. Meg hát ennél jobb ruha nem kell a festéshez. Na, de térjük vissza az eredeti témára. Szóval épp nagyban csináltuk a projectet, amikor Démon felébredt és meglátta, hogy tiszteletemet tettem. Szóval a kutya nagy lendülettel kezdett el felénk rohanni, ami a makett miatt nem volt túl jó ötlet. – Ne, Démon, ne! – próbáltam megállítani a kutyát.

Démon! – próbálkozott Castiel is, de már késő volt. Ne kérdezzétek, hogyan, de az egésznek az lett a vége, hogy mindkettőnket felborított és mire észbe kaptam már Castiel rajtam volt. De, nem ez volt a legfőbb gond, ami miatt elkezdtem vörösödni, hanem azt, hogy a vörös véletlen megcsókolt. Pipacs vörös fejjel ugrottunk szét. – Bocsi. – mondta félre fordított fejjel.

Semmi baj, folytassuk a makettet. – mondtam vörös arccal. Ezután ha valamiért véletlen össze ért a kezünk, mint a zavarban lévő szerelmes kislányok kaptuk el a kezünket. Végül aztán elkészültünk a makettel, de szerintem utoljára Ezarel és Nevra közelében pirultam el ennyit.

Az előadás napján…

Mint látjátok ez egy, au vagyis képzeletbeli világ. Lényegében egy teljesen más a mi világunktól eltérő világról van szó. És itt nem csak arról van szó, hogy különböző fajta lények élnek ott, hanem a kultúráról is. Vegyük példának az öltözködést. – Vettem elő néhány lapot, amin a rajzaim voltak és oda adtam minden padsorban az első embernek. Időnként Castiel is magyarázott valamit.

Gratulálok nagyszerű előadást hoztak össze! – tapsolt a tanár az előadás végén. – El sem hiszem, hogy ezt mondom, de mindketten megkapják az ötöst, kisasszony maga pedig dupla ötöst kap, ahogy ígértem. Szép munka volt! – áradozott a tanár.


	12. 12- Az új technika

Neked van egy ikertestvéred? – kérdezte döbbenten Rosa. – Mi az, hogy én erről nem tudok? Miért nem mondtad el? - Nyugi! – csitítottam. – Most már elmondtam, szóval nyugodjál meg, mert attól megnyugszol! – legyintettem. - Hagyd, ezt a hülyeséget ettől csak még jobban ideges leszek! – nézett rám vörösödő fejjel. - Azért nem meséltem eddig el, mert még alig fogtál fel valamit abból, amit a múltkor is mondtam. – néztem rá unott képpel. - De akkor is… - tiltakozott, de már kezdett lenyugodni. Megvártam, amíg teljesen lenyugszik és beletörődik abba, hogy úgy is nekem van igazam. - No, most, hogy végre megnyugodtál elmesélem, hogy is történt ez.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Morcos voltam. Hogy miért? Azért mert Miiko azt a parancsot adta, hogy segítsek Nevrának kiképezni egy újoncot. Amikor meg megkérdeztem tőle, hogy ehhez én, minek kellek még meg, mert fenyegetni, hogy börtönbe dug, ha nem csinálom meg a feladatot. Na, szóval épp a folyósón robogtam megkeresni azt a bájgúnárt (alias Nevra) amikor valakibe bele futottam.

Bocs! – nyögtem ki és hátráltam pár lépést.

Semmi baj! – rázta meg a fejét. – Keresel valakit?

Igen. Nem láttad Nevrát? - válaszoltam és a szemébe néztem.

De igen. Épp az előbb hagytam ott őt meg Ezarelt az éléskamrában. - mutatott a kamra felé, én pedig bólintottam. - Egyébként Alexis Wright vagyok. - nyújtotta felém a kezét, hogy megrázhassam, de én csak furcsán néztem rá. - Baj van? - húzta össze a szemöldökét.

Hát csak az én nevem Miria Wright... Szóval ugyanaz a vezetéknevünk. - mondtam aztán lassan megfogtam a kezét, amit megráztam, de most már ő is furcsán nézet rám.

Már értem...Hát lehet, hogy véletlen egybeesés..Bár külsőleg kicsit hasonlítunk. - mért végig újra és én is ugyanígy tettem. Nem értettem. Miért hasonlít rám ez a lány? Tudtommal nincs ikertestvérem…

Véletlenek nincsenek. – mondtam végül ő pedig meg ránézett.

Én is ezt szoktam mondani... - mondta halkan. Még találgattunk volna arról, hogy akkor ez most véletlen vagy van valami jelentősége a dolognak, de ekkor megjelentek a fiúk. Pontosabban Nevra és Ezarel lépett be a terembe és felénk közelítettek. Erre megfordultam. - Á Nevra pont téged kerestelek. - nézett a fiúra, aki megállt mellettünk és kettőnk között cikázott a szeme.

Ti nagyon hasonlítotok. - állapította meg.

Na, nem mondod. - mondtuk egyszerre mire elnevette magát. Nevra nem szólt semmit pár másodpercig aztán rám nézett.

Miért kerestél? - fordult felém.

Mikor kezdődik a kiképzés? – kérdeztem rá rögtön. Ezután elkezdtünk felesleges dolgokról beszélni, de közben én az elmúlt eseményeken törtem a fejem.

Min töröd a fejed? – kérdezte, mire meglepetten néztem rá. – Látszik rajtad, hogy már percek óta nem figyelsz, mert valamin nagyon elgondolkoztál. – mosolygott rám kedvesen, mire nagyon meglepődtem.

Ez az egész dolog aggaszt. Tudtommal nincs és soha nem is volt testvérem, de ez a lány kiköpött másom… - sóhajtottam.

Kezdjük, el a kiképzést aztán rá érsz ezen gondolkozni. – mondta.

Apropó. Én minek is kellek ide? – kérdeztem, miközben felnéztem a fekete hajúra.

Oh, már te is majdnem olyan szinten, vagy mint én és Alexis különleges ezért Miiko azt akarta, hogy a legjobbak tanítsák. – mondta, de én a mondat első felénél leragadtam.

Hogy én olyan szinten, mint te? – kérdeztem, nagy szemeket meresztve.

Igen. Nem sokan élnek túl, egy templomos támadást te pedig túl vagy hármon is.

Csak mázlim volt! – vágtam rá.

Teljesen el tudsz tűnni, amire eddig csak én voltan képes. – hozta fel a következő indokot.

Csupán jókor vagyok jó helyen. - Ne, próbálkozz. Lásd be, hogy attól függetlenül, hogy te nem veszed, vagy nem akarod észrevenni, még különleges vagy te is. Ezért is választott téged Miiko.

Nem, csak azért, hogy legyen kire sóznod a munkát? – néztem fel rá gyanakodva.

Kinéznéd belőlem? – kérdezte.

Igen. – vágtam rá habozás nélkül.

Nevra most már indulnunk kéne! – szólt előre nekünk Ezarel. Idő közben Alexis hozzá csapódott, és ahogy láttam, elég jól el voltak.

Rád bízhatom Alexist? – kérdezte Nevra.

Még, hogy nem sózod rám a munkát… Egye fene. Amit tudok, megtanítok neki, de a többi a te dolgod lesz. - Rendben és köszönöm! – küldött felém egy csábos vigyort, majd elment Ezarellel Miikohoz én pedig kettesbe maradtam a hasonmásommal.

Nos, mivel Nevrának dolga akadt Miiko úgy döntött, hogy én foglak kiképezni.

Elnézést, de ki az a Miiko? – kérdezte bátortalanul, mire nagy szemeket meresztettem rá.

Ezt pedig mindenki tudja, de azért elmondom. Miiko a Shining gárda vezetője, szóval ő amolyan fő parancsnok és az ő parancsára, ha nem engedelmeskedsz, vagy ha ellent mondasz, neki börtönbe dug.

Még csak tegnap kerültem ide. Azelőtt a nagymamámmal éltem egy másik világban.

Másik világ? Hogy kerültél át? – kérdeztem gyanakodva.

Egy boszorkány körön keresztül, amit a nagymamám mutatott meg. – válaszolt.

Ez több mint furcsa, mert én is még anno majdnem egy éve így kerültem ide. – mondtam elgondolkozva. Eleinte még honvágyam volt, aztán rájöttem, hogy minek menjek vissza, ha már itt sokkal klasszabb minden, meg vannak barátaim.

Tényleg? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

Igen, na, de most nem ez a lényeg. Mond, csak mennyit tudsz?

Tudok az ágakról és arról, hogy különböző gárdák vannak itt.

Rendben. – bólintottam, de valami nem hagyott nyugodni. Ezt az ág szót már halottam valahol, de már akkor se tudtam, hogy mit takar ez. Nem baj majd kifaggatom Kerot.

Valami baj van? – kérdezte.

Nem, nincs. Na, gyere, ennél többet egyelőre nem kell tudnod. Most megtanítalak az alapokra. - mondtam és kivezettem az udvarra. – Nos, elsőnek az eltűnést tanítom meg neked. Még nem tapasztaltad, de hamarosan tapasztalni fogod, hogy Nevra elég gyakran fog hirtelen felbukkanni a semmiből. Ezt hívják eltűnésnek vagy láthatatlanságnak ki, hogy nevezi. Ennek a lényege, mint a nevéből is kiszűrhető az, hogy eltűnj, az ellenség szeme elöl. Ezt úgy tudod meg csinálni, hogy eltéríted az ellenség figyelmét. Megmutatom, hogy jobban értsd. Jól figyelj, mert csak egyszer mutatom meg! – mondtam, majd eltűntem és a háta mögött jelentem meg. – Az eltűnés lényege, hogy elvond magadról a figyelmet. – szólaltam meg, mire sikítva ugrott arrébb. – Gyerünk, próbáld meg te is! – adtam ki az utasítást. Mivel nem akart neki menni ezért adtam neki egy kis segítséget. – Figyelj. Ahhoz, hogy eltűnj, el kell irányítanod az ellenfeled figyelmét valami másra. Próbáld meg a figyelmemet a hátad mögött lévő fára terelni! – mondtam. Innen már kezdte kapizsgálni a dolgot és fél óra múlva már ment is neki. – Ügyes gyorsan tanulsz. – mosolyodtam el. – Mára ennyi elég lesz, holnap majd vagy én vagy Nevra tanít neked még valamit. Nekem most mennem kell, mert Livia vár már. – mondtam.

Ki az a Livia? – kérdezte. - Livia a legjobb barátnőm és egyben a stylistom is. Amikor ide kerültem még nem volt az a masina, amit rajtad is használtak, így én a butikból vásároltam és még most is onnan szoktam. Ha akarsz te is jöhetsz, legalább látod a város egy részét. Utána pedig egy fontos dolog miatt felkeresem Kerot és ő nagysága Miiko házi sárkányt. – mondtam, mire kuncogott. Egész jó fej ez a lány. Ha így halad jól ki fogunk jönni.

Vége


	13. 13- Az elveszett ikertesó 2 rész

13- Az elveszett ikertesó

Na végre, azt hittem már sosem jössz! – „Üdvözölt" Livia. – Ki ez a lány? És miért néz ki úgy, mint te? – tért rögtön a lényegre. Ezért szerettem Liviát. Mindig kertelés nélkül megmondja, mit gondol.

Livia ő itt Alexis! Alexis, Livia. – mutattam be egymásnak őket. – Kéne majd neki pár ruha, mivel még csak nem rég van itt és ezen a ruháján kívül nincs más öltözéke.

Bízd csak ide! – mondta, majd bementünk a ruha boltba. Ott egy kis ideig eltartott mire megtalálta drága barátnőm milyen stílus is illik Alexishez. – Csak egy jó tanácsom van neked öltözködés terén. Légy önmagad! A világ szereti az eredetit! – kacsintott a lányra. – Na, én búcsúzom! Még dolgom van, majd találkozunk még! Pá-pá! – intett búcsút majd lelépett.

Na, jó. Akkor én most megyek Kerohoz. Van pár dolog, amit meg akarok tőle kérdezni és a legjobb lesz, ha Dragot is viszem. – mondtam, miközben elindultam.

Ki az a Drago? – kérdezte, miközben beért.

A Corkom. - válaszoltam neki.

Neked is Corko az állatod? – kérdezte mire döbbenten néztem rá.

Mi ez a királyi többes? – kérdeztem.

Nekem is egy Corko a társam. A neve Shadow. – válaszolt. Mielőtt bementünk volna a könyvtárba megkerestem Dragot is, miközben Alexis pedig az ő Corkoját, aztán így vonultunk a cél felé.

Na, az már tényleg furcsa. – mondtam, miközben a könyvtárba mentem, de nem találtam ott az egyszarvút. – Furcsa pedig itt szokott lenni általában. – mondtam, miközben visszamentem az aulába Alexissel.

Áh, hát itt vagytok. Már kerestelek titeket! – jelent meg Kero.

Én is téged! Nem felejtettél el valamiről felvilágosítani? Mondjuk ezekről a bizonyos ágakról? – kérdeztem csúnyán nézve rá.

Gyertek a kristályterembe ott minden kérdésetekre választ kaptok. – mondta és elindult. Mivel már nagyon kíváncsi voltam rá, hogy mi folyik itt ezért követtem. Alexis meg szerintem már megszokásból követett. A kristályteremben mindenki ott volt. Mindenki alatt a fiúkat és Miikot értem.

Na jó, valaki kezdjen regélni, mielőtt megunom az egészet és véletlen a berendezés bánja ezt meg. –jelentettem ki morcosan.

16 évvel ezelőtt volt a templomosokkal egy háború. Azt a csatát két emberünknek köszönhetjük, hogy megnyertük. Feláldozták az életüket, hogy megnyerjük a csatát. Ők voltak a Wright házaspár Adam és Felicia Wright. – ennél a résznél elsápadtam. Már rosszul kezdődik. – Nekik volt két lányuk, akiket azért, hogy megóvjanak a háborútól az emberek világába vitték őket. A két lány egy ikerpár volt hatalmas erővel, akiknek születését egy legenda jósolta meg.

 _Hogy ha eljő az idő megszületnek ők, kik képviselik az egyensúlyt._

 _Amikor fény és sötétség össze fog, a világ megmenekül._

Néma csend lett a szobába. Ilyen nincs. Ezt nem hiszem el.

Nekem nem mondott semmit erről a jóslatról a nagymamám! – szólalt meg Alexis. Nekem ez már sok volt. Le kellett, hogy üljek. Drago sietve nyújtott nekem támaszt, hogy amint a földre érek, ne legyen komolyabb bajom.

Miria? – kérdezte aggódva Nevra.

Nekem ez sok. – jelentettem ki. – Azt akarjátok mondani, hogy mi tényleg ikrek vagyunk, ráadásul akiket eddig szüleimnek hittem, nem is azok, hanem ki tudja kicsodák, az igazi szüleim pedig halottak. Ráadásul ez a jóslat… Egyáltalán melyikünk a fény és melyikünk a sötétség? – tettem flegmán a kérdést.

Azt még nem tudjuk. Ahhoz, hogy meg tudjuk, fel kell élesztenetek az erőtöket. – mondta Kero.

Na és azt hogy? – kérdeztem beletörődötten. Amint vége ennek az egésznek megyek a szobámba átgondolni az egészet.

Az öreg boszorkány majd segít. Ő ért csak ehhez. – mondta Miiko, mire felnyögtem.

Nah, már csak a vénasszony hiányzott nekem. – sóhajtottam, majd felálltam. – Nekem ennyi elég volt. – mondtam majd Dragoval együtt elvonultam a szobámba. Ott leültem az ágyam elé és a fejemet hátra hajtottam. Drago mellém feküdt a fejét az ölembe tette. Rámosolyogtam, majd elkezdtem simogatni a fejét. – Úgy érzem minden összetört, amiben eddig hittem. Már értem, miért nem törődtek velem az állítólagos szüleim. De egy valamit nem értek. Miért választottak minket külön a szüleink? – kérdeztem halkan, majd nagyot sóhajtottam. Hirtelen valaki kopogott, majd Alexis nyitott be.

Bejöhetek? – kérdezte félénken.

Gyere. – mondtam, majd visszahajtottam a fejem. Ő becsukta az ajtót, majd helyet foglalt a másik oldalamon. Egy ideig csak csendben ültünk majd ő törte meg a csendet.

Te tényleg nem tudtál apáékról? – kérdezte.

Nem. Azok, akiket eddig a szüleimnek hittem, sosem mondtak semmit Eldaryáról. Amikor meg ide kerültem akkor sem mondtak semmit még az ágakról se tudtam semmit. Teljesen úgy éltem, mint egy normális lány.

Mesélj kérlek magadról. Milyen életed volt mielőtt ide jöttél? – kérte.

Hát, kiskoromtól kezdve a nevelő szüleim nem törődtek velem, csak a nagymamám, aki meghalt kilencéves koromban. Barátaim nem voltak, mivel eléggé gazdagok voltak a nevelő szüleim és ezért gazdag elkényeztetett fruskának tartottak. Mielőtt összeroppantam volna találkoztam egy furcsa emberrel, aki azt mondta, hogy az őrültek a legboldogabbak a Földön. Ezen elgondolkozva később elkezdtem megjátszani magam. Ennek köszönhetően később, amikor 16 évesen új gimibe kerültem találtam magamnak barátokat és szerelmet. – mosolyodtam el. – De ez egy viszonzatlan szerelem volt. Később feltűnt egy külön lány, aki ennek a fiúnak az exe volt. Aztán elmondta nekem, hogy csak azért jött vissza, hogy újra tönkre tegye. Amikor pedig figyelmeztettem a fiút az lett a vége, hogy nem hitt nekem. Amikor a barátaimhoz fordultam, ellenem fordította őket az a kígyó. Aztán pedig összevesztem a fiúval és a végén életemben másodjára sírtam. A végén az egyik barátom, aki még hitt nekem vigasztalt meg. Utána pedig, hogy kiszellőztessem a fejem hosszabb útvonalon mentem haza egy erdőn keresztül. Végül pedig eltévedtem az erdőben és egy boszorkánykörön keresztül ide kerültem. Ennek már egy éve. Szépen beilleszkedtem és éltem tovább az életem. – mondtam. Később ő is mesélt az életéről. Ő a nagymamájával élt, aki beavatta az egészbe mielőtt betöltötte volna a 17-et. Elmesélte, hogy mik a félelmeik, meg hogy milyen volt eddig az élete. Azt hiszem, most már kezdek rá testvéremként gondolni. Fura belegondolni, hogy már nem vagyok egyke. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy hősök lánya vagyok. Te jó ég. Nekem ezt nagyon meg kell szoknom.

VÉGE


	14. 14- A jóslat

\- Áh, már mindent értek. – bólogatott Rosa.

\- Oh, ez még semmi. – mondtam lazán. – A lényeg most jön!

\- Mi?! – kérdezte magas oktávon.

\- Csak figyelj! – mondtam ravaszul mosolyogva.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Miután megismertük egymást a fiúk jöttek értünk, hogy mennünk kell a vén banyához.

\- Biztos, hogy be kell mennünk? – kérdezte Alexis.

\- Hidd el, ha rajtam múlna, elfutnék, de a fiúk elkapnának. – válaszoltam neki gyászos képpel. Amikor bementünk a banya furcsán végig mérte Alexist, aki zavarában közelebb húzódott hozzám.

\- Wright ikrek. Ezek szerint elérkezett az idő. – mondta és hirtelen transzba esett és elkezdett mormolni. - Ha a fény és a sötétség találkozik, az árnyak mozgolódni kezdenek. Új háború jő el, amely a kristályért és a kiválasztottakért folyik. Csak együtt teremthetnek békét, mert nincs fény árnyék nélkül, nincs egy fél nélkül! – a végét már kiáltotta és mintha valami szellemidézésen lettünk volna furcsa árnyak és fények jelentek meg. Hirtelen két fény jelent meg. Az egyik tiszta volt szinte fehér a másik sötétebb volt, de mintha mindkettőben lett volna a másikból egy kicsi. Hirtelen a két fény felénk közeledtek és mielőtt védekezni vagy valamit tudtunk volna csinálni belénk hatoltak. Éreztem, ahogy a testem átjárja, ez az erő majd távozik, mintha nem találná a helyét aztán jött a másik szellem, de ezúttal ez már bennem maradt. Hirtelen egy háború képe jelent meg előttem. Harcosok százai csaptak össze és hullottak el. Volt, akit ismertem és volt, akit nem. Hirtelen megakadt a szemem egy ismerős fiún. Nevra volt az, akit éppen egy templomos szúrt le. Éreztem, hogy a pupillám kitágul, a szívem gyorsulni kezd, a környezetem kezd eltűnni. Csak a fiú vérben úszó testét láttam magam előtt. Hirtelen körül néztem. Épp akkor esett el Ezarel, Valkyon épp az egyik templomossal végzett. Nem bírtam ezt tovább. – Elég nem akarom! – tapasztottam a kezeimet a fülemre és összecsuklottam. Szemeimből patakként folyt a könnyem. Hirtelen eltűnt a környeztem és csak a nyugtató sötét ölelt körül. Mintha valahonnan távolról halottam volna hangokat, de nem voltam benne biztos.

Később, amikor kezdtem magamhoz térni éreztem, hogy valaki visz a karjaiban. Nem tudtam mi történt vagy, hogy hol vagyok. A szememet nem bírtam kinyitni, a testem pedig ólomsúlyú volt.

\- Most mi lesz akkor a fogadással? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang. Nevra?

\- Egyezünk ki egy döntetlenben. Jelenleg, fontosabb dolgunk van. Most már óvnunk kell őket az ellenségtől. – válaszolt egy másik hang. Ezarel? Milyen fogadás?

\- Kár, pedig biztos, hogy én nyertem volna meg. És akkor enyém lett volna a hölgy. – mondta Nevra és éreztem, hogy egy tincset simít ki az arcomból. Ezek most komolyan fogadtak rám?! Na, ezt még megkeserülik. De egyelőre azt hiszem, kicsit alszok még. Olyan fáradt vagyok…

Amikor észhez tértem, már a szobámba voltam. Az első, amit láttam, az Alexis volt, aki a kezemet szorította. Úgy nézz, ki valami rosszat álmodhat. Óvatosan ültem fel. De minden óvatosságom ellenére húgom felébredt. A szeméből patakokban folytak a könnyek.

\- Ne sírj! Nincs semmi baj, csak álmodtál! – öleltem magamhoz és elkezdtem simogatni a hátát, hogy megnyugodjon.

\- Olyan szörnyű volt! – sírt.

\- Most már vége van. Nem történt meg. – suttogtam neki. Fél óra múlva már az ölembe hajtott fejjel szuszogott. Látszólag már nyugodtabb álma volt. Halk kopogást hallatszódott és Kero nyitott be.

\- Magadhoz tértél? – kérdezte mire bólintottam.

\- Bár még mindig úgy érzem, alig van energiám. – válaszoltam, miközben próbáltam elnyomni egy ásítást.

\- Pihend ki magad! Holnap minden erőtökre szükségetek lesz. A kiképzések kemények lesznek. – mondta, mire elfintorodtam.

\- Akarom én tudni, hogy mi történt? – sóhajtottam, majd húgom fejét át tettem a mellettem lévő párnára.

\- Elhoztam Dragot és Shadowt, mert már nagyon aggódtak értetek. – engedte be a két Corkot majd magunkra hagyott minket.

\- Gyertek, mindkettőtöknek jut még hely! – mosolyogtam fáradtan a két állatra, akik egyből csatlakoztak hozzánk. – Ti lesztek a mi őrzőink. Ne engedjetek senkit sem a közelünkbe főleg ne Nevrát és Ezarelt oké? – kérdeztem, mire Drago mint rangidős bólintott.

\- Akkor jó éjszakát srácok számítok rátok! – mondtam, majd lefeküdtem Alexis mellé és megfogtam a kezét. Egyre jobban érzem köztünk a testvéri köteléket, pedig még csak ma tudtuk, meg, hogy testvérek vagyunk. Milyen furcsa az élet…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

\- Ez olyan megható volt! – szipogott Rosa, mire megforgattam a szemeim. – Nem is tudnálak elképzelni úgy, mint egy testvért, de kiderült, hogy még is csak van jó oldalad! – borult a nyakamba.

\- Na, jó menj a picsába! – mondtam majd ott hagytam. Én itt mesélek, neki erre ő még érzéketlennek nevez. Ch. Még ilyet. – Én mentem. Holnap találkozunk! – búcsúztam el, majd kiléptem az udvarra. A holdfényesen sütött. – Hm, holnap történni fog valami… - mondtam csak úgy magamnak majd elkezdtem dúdolgatni, miközben haza fele vettem az irányt.


	15. 15- A bosszú és az edzés

Reggel arra ébredtem, hogy a napfény besüt az ablakon keresztül. Óvatosan nyitottam ki a szemem és az első, amit láttam az Alexis volt. Sokkal nyugodtabb volt az arca, mint este. Óvatosan simítottam meg az arcát, majd felültem. Drago és Shadow köztünk feküdtek. Amikor felültem Drago is felébredt. Mosolyogva simogattam meg.

\- Jó reggelt! – mondtam miközben megszeretgettem. – Elég mozgalmas napunk volt tegnap. Hirtelen lett egy húgom, kiderült, hogy a szüleim hősök, bár már meghaltak. Az élet furcsa. – dőltem vissza az ágyra. Elgondolkozva néztem Alexist. Sose volt testvérem és senkire se tekintettem még úgy. Erre hirtelen megjelenik Alexis és kiderül, hogy még itt se számítunk átlagosnak és felébrednek bennem a testvéri ösztönök. És erre ismét csak azt tudom mondani, hogy az élet furcsa. Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy velem sose fog semmi érdekes történni erre, amikor új gimibe kerültem bel csöppentem egy drámának beillő helyzetbe. Aztán pedig átkerültem ide. Annyi biztos, hogy nem így képzeltem el az életemet 17 évesen… Hirtelen Alexis mozgolódni kezdett. – Jó reggelt! – köszöntöttem.

\- Jó reggelt neked is! – válaszolt.

\- Hogy aludtál? – kérdeztem.

\- Jól. Köszönöm, hogy végig itt voltál velem. – nézet rám hálásan.

\- Nincs, mit. Ez a testvérek dolga. – mosolyogtam rá. Egy ideig még feküdtünk, aztán végül erőt vettem magamon és felkeltem. Átvettem a kedvenc ruhám, majd leültem a fésülködő asztalom elé és kibontottam a hajam. Így kibontva látszott, hogy milyen hosszú igazából a hajam. Jó nem olyan hosszú, mint Aranyhajé, de azért, ha még növesztem, pár évig megközelíti majd. De persze nem tervezem olyan hosszúra megnöveszteni… Elég nekem ez a hosszúság. Így is elég metszess minden reggel kifésülni és újra befonni.

\- Gyönyörű hajad van! – mondta a hátam mögül Alexis. – Kifésülhetem és befonhatom? – kérdezte, mire meglepetten bólintottam és oda adtam neki a fésűt. – Nagyon hosszú a hajad. Olyan gyönyörű. – simított végig a hajamon, mire elmosolyodtam.

\- Tudod, amikor ide jöttem nem volt ilyen hosszú. Kábé épp hogy leért a hátam közepéig. – meséltem. – Meg hát akkor inkább barna volt, mint szőke. Csak, aztán amikor ide érkeztem fokozatosan kiszőkült a hajam.

\- Az én hajam is barna volt eredetileg. - mondta, mire elmosolyodtam újra. Már nem csodálkoztam ezen.

\- Tudod mi az érdekes? – kérdeztem tőle.

\- Nem. Mi? – kérdezte kíváncsian, miközben elkezdte befonni a hajam.

\- Az, hogy bár ikrek vagyunk még is különbözünk. Például én nagyszájú vagyok, de te, ahogy elnézem inkább félénk vagy. Nekem szürke a szemem, neked pedig kék. De azt hiszem, ez pont így a jó. – mosolyogtam rá. – Hiszen így kiegészítjük egymást.

\- Nekem sose volt testvérem, de örülök, hogy te lettél az! – mondta őszintén, mire meglepődtem.

\- Én is örülök. – mosolyodtam el újra. Mostanában sokszor mosolyogtam ilyen őszintén. De most valahogy jól esik. – Mond, csak van kedved egy kis tréfához? – kérdeztem ravaszan mosolyogva.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem lesz baj? – kérdezte Alexis, miközben Ezarel laborjába lopóztunk be. A kék hajú azért nem volt bent, mert Shadow kicsalogatta, így könnyen bejutottunk.

\- Nyugi, már profi vagyok a lopakodásban. – mosolyogtam rá. – Amúgy is mire észreveszi, mi már távol vagyunk! Bízz bennem! – kacsintottam rá.

\- De mi lesz, ha Miiko dühös lesz? – kérdezte mire legyintettem.

\- A hárpia már az első pillanattól kezdve pikkelt rám és állandóan börtönbe akart dugni. – fintorogtam, majd gyorsan intézkedtem. Összekevertem pár italt, majd a többi cuccot is „megigazítottam". – Gyorsan spuri! – mondtam, majd kiszöktünk. – Most jöhet Nevra! – mondtam és összedörzsöltem a két kezem.

\- Miért érzem úgy, hogy ebből baj lesz? – kérdezte aggódva Alexis.

\- Nyugi, ha velem leszel, megtanulod megúszni a balhékat! – mondtam mosolyogva, miközben elértünk a fekete hajú szobájához. Óvatosan kinyitottam, majd ránéztem Dragora. – Tiéd a pálya! – mondtam, neki mire besurrant. Csak egy gond volt. Megfeledkeztem Nevra állatáról. – Nyugi! Nincs semmi baj! – néztem mélyen a madár szemébe. Nevrának egy fekete madara volt, aminek néhol a tollán zöld minta volt. Igyekeztem, hatni a madárra, ami úgy látszik sikerült, mert lenyugodott. – Siess és menj Nevrához! – utasítottam Dragot és kisurrantam a szobából. – Nyomás innen! – mondtam Alexisnek majd eltűntünk onnan.

Nevra szemszöge

\- Hozd vissza te átkozott dög! – kiabáltam a corkora. A sárkányszerű dög csak nem akart megállni, továbbra is kitartóan szaladt a kis dobozzal a szájában. Fontos dolog volt abban a kis dobozban, szóval nem örültem neki, hogy ez a dög kipécézte magának. Egyáltalán, hogy találta meg? És miért nem jelzett a crowmerom? Ez nagyon furcsa, minden esetre meg kell szereznem azt a dobozt. Hirtelen megcsúsztam valamin és egy vödör borult rám valahonnan. A vödör teli volt vízzel, szóval nagyon örültem neki, hogy tiszta víz lettem. Dühösen ráztam meg a fejem, mire fekete tincseim össze visszarepkedtek.

\- Te mit csinálsz? – kérdezte a megjelent Miiko.

\- Úszkálok. – morogtam, majd felálltam. Eléggé furcsán nézett rám, de nem firtatta a dolgot.

\- Ha Miria corkoját keresed az előbb láttam arra rohanni, valamivel a szájában. – mondta miközben az adott irányba mutatott.

\- Köszi! – mondtam majd megindultam. Végül kisebb kergetőzés után sikerült megkaparintani a dobozkát. – Istenem, most öltözhetek át. – sóhajtottam majd levettem a felsőm. Hirtelen megdermedtem. Ismerős illat terjenget a szobában. – Oh, szóval te állsz e mögött? – kérdeztem mosolyogva. Felvettem az asztalról a dobozkát és kinyitottam. Egy gyönyörű nyaklánc volt benne. – Egyszer eljön az idő, amikor végre oda adhatom ezt. De nem mostanában lesz. Most sokkal fontosabb, hogy vigyázzunk rátok. A többi ráér később, amikor túl vagyunk az egészen.

Miria szemszöge

A bosszú után eltűntünk, nehogy bajba kerüljünk még jobban. Jó, mondjuk Alexist, még ki tudnám magyarázni, de magamat már nem. Nem mintha akarnám…

\- Szép munka volt! – simogattam meg Dragot. – Jó fiú voltál. Ügyes vagy.

\- Te is ügyes voltál Shadow. – dicsérte Alexis a saját társát. – És most? – kérdezte miközben rám nézett.

\- És most egy ideig lapulunk, amíg elcsendesedik a környezet. Addig is beugorhatnánk Merryhez te még úgy se ismered. – válaszoltam.

Merry reakciója érdekes volt. Hamar elfogadta Alexist mint második nővérét. Nem sok időt töltünk Merrynél mert hát egyszer vissza kell menni, hogy ne legyenek feltűnők, hogy mi raktuk ki a két fiúnak azt a sok csapdát… a fő fogás elvégre még csak most jön! Megkeserülik, hogy fogadni mertek.

Kicsit később

Elsőnek Ezarel volt a fő fogás első célpontja. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy már tudja, hogy nekem köszönhetően volt eléggé kellemetlen napja. De még nem is sejti mi vár rá legutoljára.

\- Áh, szia Ezarel nem láttad Kerot? Kérdezni szeretnék tőle valamit. – kérdeztem úgy, mint aki semmiről se tud.

\- Nem láttam még ma. – morogta. – Mond, csak te ezt élvezed? – kérdezte.

\- Mit? – tettetem az ártatlant, mire hirtelen felindulásból a falnak szorított.

\- Ne játszd az ártatlant, tudom, hogy tudod, miről beszélek. – sziszegte.

\- Oh, ugyan, mindezt csak azért csináltam, hogy végre felfigyelj. – mosolyogtam bájosan. Kicsit megdöbbent. Enyhén közelebb hajoltam hozzá. – Tudod, nem könnyű észrevetetni magam, ezért ilyen módszerekhez kellet folyamodnom. – folytattam. Livia egyszer azt mondta, hogy ha el akarok csábítani egy pasit, akkor be, kell vetnem minden nőiességemet, de azért tartanom is kell magam. Valahogy úgy kell csinálni, mint, ahogy Medúza csinálta a Soul Eaterben, amikor elcsábította Steint. Egy álnok kígyónak kell lenned, ami a legváratlanabb pillanatban csap le pont, ahogy én is. Hirtelen vittem be a csapást, mire a fiú a földre került. Túlságosan lekötötte a beszédem. – Tudod, ha legközelebb fogadsz Nevrával rám gondolj erre a kis szívességre. – mondtam mosolyogva majd ott hagytam a haldokló fiút és mentem felkutatni a másik áldozatom.

Nevrát a kristályterem előtti folyósón találtam meg. Láttam rajta, hogy mindent tud.

\- Nem túl kellemes ajándék volt a mai. – mondta csábító mosollyal.

\- Oh, hát nem élvezted? – kérdeztem szomorúságot tettetve.

\- Hm, nem épp élvezetes volt. – mondta és közelebb jött. Nem távolodtam el.

\- Kár, pedig élvezetesnek szántam. – mondtam, miközben az ujjamat az államra tettem.

\- Hát nem jött össze. – mondta. – Ezért kárpótlást kérek. – mondta csábos vigyorral.

\- Kárpótlást? Nesze neked kárpótlás! – mondtam majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal megtérdeltem a nemesebbik testrészét. – Ezt neked kárpótlás. Ha még egyszer fogadni mersz rám megkeserülöd! – mondtam, majd hátat fordítottam neki és elmentem.

Vége


	16. 16- Egy kiesett

Unatkoztam. Ez a világ egyre unalmasabb. Kéne valami izgalom.

\- Hé, Miria! – suttogta a nevem Alexy. Unottan néztem rá, hogy mi nyűgje van már megint.

\- Mi nyűgöd van? – kérdeztem fejemet támasztva.

\- Jössz suli után a szokásos helyre? – kérdezte.

\- Attól függ. Kik lesznek ott? – kérdeztem vissza.

\- Kentin, én, Armin, Lysander, Rosaly, Melody, Viola, Kim. Azt hiszem ennyien leszünk csak. – válaszolt. Csak. Miért nem elég ennyi? Velem együtt kilencen leszünk. Már kész tömeg lesz ott. Na, jó nekem már három embernél kezdődik a tömeg, szóval lehet, hogy csak én fogom sokallani.

\- Egy fene. Ott leszek. – válaszoltam. Úgy is szocializálódnom kellene. Lassan antiszoc leszek…

\- Oké, mi rögtön suli után megyünk, ha gondolod, velünk tarthatsz.

\- Nem, megy. Suli után rögtön megyek haza Dragoért. A szüleim nem látják szívesen és már jó párszor próbáltak túladni rajta. Szóval előbb érte megyek, aztán megyek titeket boldogítani.

\- Oké. – válaszolt, majd visszafordult. Ezután piszok lassan telt el az idő. A délután szinte el se akart jönni. Amikor kicsöngettek az utolsó óráról is nagyot nyújtózva álltam fel a padból és léptem le. Nem siettem sehova, szép komótosan ballagtam hazafelé. Amint Alexinek mondtam csak félig meddig volt igaz. A szüleim egyszer tényleg megpróbáltak megszabadulni Dragotól de akkor megfenyegettem őket, hogy ha még egyszer megmerik csinálni, elmondom minden üzlettársuknak milyen mintaszülők. Persze amikor felháborodtak, hogy is merek én így beszélni velük, a saját szüleimmel a képükbe vágtam, hogy ők nem a szüleim és sosem voltak azok. Egyetlen percet sem törődtek velem, nem érdekelte őket, hogy mi van velem még akkor, se amikor eltűntem. Nem is értem, miért bíztak rájuk a szüleim. Még azt is a fejükhöz vágtam, hogy sajnálni fogom azt a szerencsétlent, aki egyszer a gyerekük lesz. Erre persze anyám sírva fakadt apám pedig majdnem felpofozott. Mindig is saját gyereket szerettek volna, de ez sose jöhetett össze nekik. Hogy megbántam – e hogy ennek tudatába ezt a fejükhöz vágtam? Nem. egy cseppet sem. Megadatott nekik az esély még sem éltek vele. A nagymamám volt az egyetlen, aki törődött velem és tényleg unokájának tekintett. Ő tett értem mindent, amíg ezek ketten semmit sem.

\- Megjöttem! – kiáltottam fel drága kutyámnak azonban arra nem számítottam, hogy a szüleim is itthon lesznek.

\- Vendéged van. – közölte velem apám. Azóta amióta megmondtam nekik a magamét még jobban utált. Ráadásul ezt nem is titkolta. Egyedül azért nem rakott még ki a házból, mivel ez a nagyi háza volt és a végrendeletében rám hagyta. Szóval ez a ház az enyém, ergo akinek kipaterolási joga van, az csak én vagyok. Na, de ennyit erről. Meglepetten mentem be a társalgóba ahol egy idős banya… pardon, néni ült.

\- Jó napot! – köszöntem neki miközben beljebb mentem. Az öregasszony erre felnézett és alaposan végig mért.

\- Nagyon hasonlítasz anyádra. – állt fel és elém jött. Hirtelen nem tudtam, hogy sírjak –e vagy nevessek kínomban…

\- Ha maga mondja. – hagytam végül rá. – Egyébként honnan ismer? – kérdeztem, miközben helyet foglaltam. Drago megjelent az ajtóban és amint meglátott oda rohant hozzám és az ölembe könyörögte magát. Na, jó annyira nem kellet megerőltetnie magát, mivel elég volt egy ugatás farok csóválás és kölyökkutya szemekkel kisérve és már is az ölemben volt. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy szeretem elkényeztetni és ezt ki is használta.

\- Azt még nem kell tudnod. – válaszolt a banya. – Hamarosan újra találkozunk. Egyelőre csak azért jöttem, hogy meggyőződjek arról, valóban visszatértél. – felelte, aztán fogta magát és távozott.

\- Ez aztán a furcsa vendég. – néztem utána. – Van kedved velem jönni a pizzázóba? Rosaék megint összeülnek ott és engem is elhívtak ismét. – kérdeztem kutyusomat, miközben a füle tövét vakargattam. Azt nagyon imádta, de csak, ha én vakargattam neki.

\- Vaú. – vakkantott válaszul és nagy nehezen feltápászkodott.

\- Ezt igennek veszem. – mosolyodtam el, majd felálltam. Felmentem az emeletre és elő kotortam a kedvenc converse torna csukám. Felhúztam a lábamra, majd indultam is. Drago hűségesen követett. Amikor a parkon haladtunk át, megláttam, hogy Castiel egy lánnyal csókolózik. Minő véletlen az a lány nagyon hasonlított Deborárah, csak úgymond ártatlanabbul nézett ki. Miután magamhoz tértem megráztam a fejem és tovább indultam. Ugyan miért lepődök meg ezen? Sose vette észre az érzéseim. Nem, mondom, hogy könnyű… hiszen mindezidáig tényleg szerettem annak ellenére is, hogy egyszer már összetört. Nem, vagyok én törhetetlen, emberből vagyok én is! Nekem is megvannak a saját érzéseim. Igen is van szívem, ami most tört darabokra másodszor ugyan az- az ember. Gyorsan unott arcot erőltettem magamra. Nem hiányzik, hogy a többiek aggódjanak értem. Amikor beértem a kajáldába a többiek már vártak rám.

\- Szia Miria! – köszöntött Rosa.

\- Hali! – ültem le Hófehérke mellé.

\- Már azt hittük el se jössz! – „üdvözölt" Armin fel sem nézve a ps-éből.

\- Neked is, szia Armin. Ugyan miért ne jöttem volna? Ha azt mondtam, hogy jövök, akkor jövök. – válaszoltam. Nem kaptam normális választ, csak terelő témákat. Végül aztán feladtam és rendeltem egy pizzát. Kb. a felét tudtam megenni, amikor teli lettem. Épp, hogy befejeztem az ajtó kinyílt és Castiel lépett be azzal a lánnyal, akivel a parkban láttam. Igyekeztem nem kimutatni az érzéseimet.

\- Sziasztok. Ő itt a barátnőm Deborah. – mondta, mire a többiek ledöbbentek. Még én is félre nyeltem azt a falatot, ami a számba volt. Rosa hátba ütögetett, de az se segített. Végül a pincér fiú könyörült meg rajtam és hozott egy pohár vizet.

\- Azt hiszem, nekem ki kell mennem egy kicsit. – álltam fel és kimentem a mosdóba. Megmostam kicsit az arcom aztán kimentem. – Bocsi, mennem kell. A szüleim hívtak, hogy haza kell mennem. Rosa majd elhozod a maradékot? Sietnem kell! – vágtam aggódó arcot.

\- Persze. – felelte bizonytalanul.

\- Köszi! – mondtam, majd sietősen leléptem. Amikor távol értem a pizzázótól már nem siettem, látszólag nyugodtan gyalogoltam. Drago hűségesen követett, miközben én a gondolataimba merültem. Úgy látszik, van, ami nem változik. Hirtelen valaki elkapta a karomat, mire majdnem lekevertem egy pofont az illetőnek ijedtemben. – Megőrültél? – morrantam Castielre. Tényleg nem sok kellet, hogy felpofozzam.

\- Neked mi bajod van? – morgott ő is, miközben a karomat szorította.

\- Nincs semmi bajom, szóval eressz el! – igyekeztem szabadulni.

\- Akkor miért rohantál el olyan gyorsan mos is meg a parkban is? – kérdezte mérgesen.

\- Nem mindegy az neked? – kérdeztem dühösen. – Ne avatkozz bele a dolgaimba!

\- Deborah az oka igaz? Még mindig nem bírod elviselni? Pedig már megváltozott! – mondta, de itt félbe szakította.

\- Fogd már be!- kiabáltam rá. – Nem érdekel, mit csinálsz és kivel! Megmondtam, felőlem azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. – válaszoltam, miközben próbáltam kiszabadítani a karom.

\- Akkor mi a bajod? Miért nem tudod elfogadni, hogy végre boldog vagyok? – kérdezte dühösen, mire felment bennem a pumpa.

\- Mi közöd ahhoz, hogy mi bajom van? Sose érdekelt mi van velem! – vágtam a képébe, mire meglepődött. – Se most, se egy évvel ezelőtt! Nem érdekel, most már mit csinálsz! – téptem ki a karom, majd elindultam.

\- Mi ütött beléd? Mi a franc bajod van? – kapta el újra a karom.

\- Te! – üvöltöttem a képébe. Az álarcom lehullott, nem bírtam tovább. A könnyeim eleredtek. – Mindem bajom forrása te vagy! Amióta csak visszajöttem! Utállak! – üvöltöttem könnyezve, majd kitéptem a karom és elfutottam. Egy lepukkant lakás lépcsőjén foglaltam helyet. A fejemet s térdemre hajtottam és úgy sírtam. A sok fájdalom, amit eddig elfojtottam most tört a felszínre. Nem is tudom mikor sírtam utoljára így. Talán egy évvel ezelőtt. Pedig amikor megtudtam, hogy az igazi szüleim halottak még akkor sem sírtam. De most nem bírom. Egyszerűen nincs erőm már továbbra is fent tartani a maszkom.

\- Miria… - halottam Castiel hangját. A gyűlölet és a szomorúság lángja erősebb lett bennem.

\- Hagyj békén! – mondtam fel sem nézve.

\- Nézd, sajnálom, oké? – mondta, mire elöntött a méreg.

\- Sajnálod? Azt hiszed, egy szimpla bocsánatkéréssel le van rendezve az egész? – kérdeztem dühösen.

\- Miria? – kérdezte döbbenten.

\- Hagyj békén! – kiáltottam rá.

\- De… - tett egy lépést felém.

\- Takarodj! – üvöltöttem össze szorított szemekkel és lekuporodtam a lépcsőre. Hirtelen úgy éreztem, valami hideg, de nyugtató vesz körül.

E/3-as szemszög

A fiúnak még reagálni se volt ideje, amikor hirtelen egy sötét ködszerű anyag csapott felé. Épp hogy, ki tudott térni előle.

\- Mi a… - kezdte, de a szava is elakadt, amikor felnézett a lányra. Az előbbi sötét anyag most védelmezően vette körül.

\- Mi a… - jelentek meg Rosa és Alexy. – Mi a franc ez?! – kérdezte kiakadva.

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy ebben a világban nincs ereje?! – szólalt meg a lefékező Rosa.

\- Te meg miről beszélsz? – kérdezte a vörös hajú, de a fehér hajú nem törődött vele. – Miria hallasz? Miri! Magadhoz kell térned! – kiáltotta a lánynak, de semmi. Továbbra is a térdét átölelve, fejét pedig ráhajtva ült a lépcsőn. – Ez nem lesz jó! – nézett aggodalmasan.

\- Mond már el, hogy mi folyik itt! – dörrent rá Castiel.

\- Nem tudom pontosan én se! – kiabált vissza. Mielőtt leálltak volna vitázni egy idegen hang szólt közbe.

\- Én tudom. – meglepetten nézetek hátra. Egy hosszú fehér hajú asszony volt a hátuk mögött, aki most elindult a sötét köd felé.

\- Várjon veszélyes oda menni! – szólt utána Rosa.

\- Ellenben veletek nekem nem tud ártani, szóval vissza kölykök, ha nem akartok megsérülni. Már így is jobban benne vagytok eléggé abban, amiben nem kellene! – nézett hátra szigorú pillantással, mire a három fiatal engedelmeskedett. – Emlékszel még rám? – fordult a lány felé. – Nem gondoltam, volna, hogy ilyen hamar találkozunk. – mondta és elindult közelebb. A köd egy kis ideig nem mozdult, aztán amikor már támadni készült a banya újra megszólalt. – Nem szégyelled magad? Te vagy a sötétség őrzője és ilyen gyerekesen viselkedsz? Hát ezt tanították neked odaát? – mondta szigorúan, mire a köd csáp megdermedt. – Fejezd be a hisztit, még sok dolgunk van! Igyekeznünk kell és a húgod is aggódik érted!- mondta, mire olyan volt, mintha a csáp elgondolkozott volna. Az öregasszony közelebb ment, majd hirtelen eltűnt a ködben és a lány mellet jelent meg. – Fejezd be a hisztit! – koppintott egyet a lány fejére, mire az kissé meglepetten, de dühösen nézett fel a banyára. A ködfal eltűnt és nyoma se maradt.

Miria szemszöge

Hangokat hallok. Vagy csak képzelődöm? Biztos. Ugyan ki keresne engem? Szomorúan felsóhajtottam és még szorosabban karoltam át a lábaim. Halkan kezdtem el dúdolni.

Áruld el nekem, áruld el nekem, hogyan működik ez mind.

Van- e valaki, aki bennem lakozik?

Megtörtem, megtörtem- e világ közepén

De a nevetésed elfeledtette ezt velem.

Megtörtem ezért nem lélegzem tovább.

Nem szakad el, Nem, nem szakadok el az igazság feltárásától a fagyban!

A megtört, megtörhetetlen

Megörülök, de nem vesztem el a fejem, mert egyszer úgy is megtalállak

Itt állok ebben az eltorzult és feldúlt világban

De senki sem láthatja a valódi énem

Kérlek, ne találj meg

Ne is nézz rám

Ebben a világban, melyet valaki csak elképzelt egyszerűen nem akarok ártani neked.

Szóval kérlek, emlékezz rám.

Olyan elevennek, amilyen voltam.

Kiterjedt végtelen, összefonódott az elszigeteltség

Nevető ártatlanok, megrekedt emlékek

Mozdíthatatlan, szétszakíthatatlan, mozdíthatatlan, szétszakíthatatlan, mozdíthatatlan

Nem bírok, mozdulni

Leleplezett Ghoul!

Átalakulni

Képtelen vagyok változni

A kettő, összefonódott majd mindkettő elpusztult

A megtört, megtörhetetlen, megörülök, de nem vesztem el fejem

De úgyse foglak bántani

Ebben az eltorzult és feldúlt világban senki sem láthatja a valódi énem

Kérlek, ne találj meg!

Ne is nézz rám!

Ebben az elszigetelt csapdában, melyet valaki készített, a jövőm előtt, lelepleződöm

Szóval kérlek, emlékezz rám olyan elevennek amilyen voltam.

Ne felejtsd el, ne felejtsd el, ne felejtsd el, ne felejtsd el

Minden megváltozik - Ettől megbénulok- csak az nem, ami nem tud, - Ez tán mennyei is-

Szóval kérlek, emlékezz rám

Áruld el, áruld el

Van- e valaki, aki bennem lakozik?

Hitelen valaki a fejemre koppantott. Gyilkos tekintettel néztem fel a délelőtti banyára.

\- Ez mos mire volt jó?! – kérdeztem felháborodottan.

\- Most, hogy végre befejezted a hisztit mehetünk. – mondta, mintha meg se halotta volna a kérdésem.

\- Hisztit?! – háborodtam fel. Erre elkezdett a fülemnél fogva húzni. – Aú, aú, aú! Van, két lábam tudok magamtól is menni! – méltatlankodtam. Amikor elengedte a fülem rögtön oda kaptam a kezem. – Különben is, hova akar maga engem vinni?

\- Természetesen vissza oda ahova igazából tartozol. Oda ahol a húgod vár rád. – válaszolt.

\- Honnan tud a húgomról? Egyedül azok tudnak róla akik… - kezdtem bele, de nem fejeztem be csak hihetetlenkedve néztem rá. – Nem, az nem lehet. Magának nem lehet itt. – döbbentem le.

\- Már miért ne lehetnék? Boszorkány vagyok. – válaszolt nyugodtan, majd a hajamnál fogva kezdett el húzni. – Sok dolgunk van, mielőtt visszamennénk. Először is meg kell tanulnod normálisan uralni az erőd.

\- Rendben, de eressze már el a hajam! – nyavalyogtam.

Vége

A dal amit Miria énekelt:

Tokyo Ghoul opening1 – unravel


	17. 17 - Az edzés és a perverz bátyó

Hogy én mennyire utálom Miikot. Minek menjek át még egyszer ezen az edzésen? Ha nem lenne Alexis részt se vennék az edzésen. Most komolyan még egyszer végig kell szenvednem? Elég volt annak idején, amikor idekerültem. De nem nekem újra végig kell szenvednem. Jelenleg épp a nagyterem felé tartunk ahol Nevra már vár minket.

\- Ma egy megtévesztő varázslatot kell megtanulnotok. - kezdett bele. Nevra most komolyabb volt, de azért mindig voltak perverz megmozdulásai, de hál istennek egészséges mértékben. - Megtéveszteni többféle képen is lehet az ellenséget. Mindegyik módot meg fogom nektek tanítani. Az első a sokszorozódás lesz. Ez azt jelenti, hogy leklónozzátok magatokat. Ehhez csak koncentrálni kell és elképzelni, hogy mellettetek áll egy klónotok vagy úgy is lehet, hogy ráösszpontosítotok valamire például egy fára és odaképzelitek magatokat így ott is megjelenik belőletek egy klón. A klónok képesek harcolni, de nagyon gyengék. Kezdjük azzal, hogy ha mondjuk egy fa helyére klónozod magad, akkor úgy, mond, a fa veszi fel a te alakodat. Ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy az tényleg csak megtévesztés, mert ha tárgyra vagy mozgás képtelen dologra klónozzátok magatokat nem lesz képes se a harcra, se a mozgásra így egy ütéssel el lehet tüntetni. Viszont ha szimplán klónozzátok magatokat a klónotok képes lesz harcolni magától is és úgy is, hogy parancsoltok neki. – mondta és csak mondta, és mondta Nevra. Én ebből két dolgot fogtam fel. Egy: minél több klónt idézünk, meg annál gyengébbek lesznek. Kettő: most klón jutsuzni fogunk. Le se tagadhatnám, hogy anime fan vagyok. Nem mintha akarnám. Persze közben Nevra neki állt, hogy szemléltesse mondandóját legalább is elmondása alapján azzal próbálkozik most.

\- Szóval? Mikor akarod megmutatni végre? – kérdeztem, mert már egy ideje mást se csinált, csak koncentrált. Erre idegesen rám pillantott, de még mindig nem válaszolt. Hirtelen észrevettem, hogy egyfolytában a hátam mögé tekinget szóval megfordultam és egy barna hajú fiú volt a fánál, aki igen csak feltűnően minket bámult. Visszafordulva láttam, hogy testvéren aggódva nézi a fekete hajút.

\- Valami baj van? – kérdezett rá végül. De a fiú nem válaszolt. – Nevra? – lépett volna közelebb hozzá, de a fekete hajú utasítására ez nem történt meg.

\- Neked még is mi bajod? Úgy volt, hogy edzünk nem? De e helyett itt álldogálunk, veled van valami és mikor megkérdezzük, hogy mi a baj csak játszod a sértődöttet. Elmondanád végre, hogy mi a bajod? - emeltem fel kicsit a végére a hangom. Mivel a fiú nem válaszolt már emeltem volna fel a hangom, hogy újra letoljam, amikor a fekete hajú végre kiegyenesedett és rám nézett.

\- Nem megy. - mondta ki egyszerűen, de kicsit halkabban.

\- Mi nem megy? - néztünk rá mind a ketten értetlenül.

\- Ez a baj. Nem megy a klónozás. Vagy is általában megy, de most valahogy nem. - hadarta el szomorkásan aztán elnézett a vállam felett és elkomorodott. A testvéremmel hátranéztünk, de megint csak az a fiú állt ott, aki előbb.

\- Ki az a fiú? - tettem fel a kérdést mindenféle köntörfalazás nélkül. Nevra csak sóhajtott egyet.

\- Az most mindegy. Inkább megpróbálom még egyszer. - mondta és már el is kezdett egy közeli fára koncentrálni.

\- Nem mindegy. – vágtam rá kapásból. Ne hogy már annyiban hagyjuk, amikor miatta nem haladunk az edzéssel. De a fiú nem válaszolt, hanem elkezdett koncentrálni és lassan megjelent a klón mellette. De a kérdésemre a világért se válaszolna.

\- Na, szóval ez egy mozgás képtelen dologra lett klónozva. Vagy is, ha megütöm, eltűnik. - mondta aztán közelebb ment a klónjához és megütötte így az egy füstfelhővel el is tűnt.

\- Most próbáljátok meg ti is. - utasított minket. Nekem ez elsőre ment ellenben Alexissel. Az idegen fiú túlságosan elvonta a figyelmét. Ezt Nevra is észrevette, mert közbe avatkozott. A lány vállára tette a kezét majd magyarázni kezdett neki.

\- Ne vonja el semmi a figyelmed! - mondta halkan, de még is parancsolóan. Megfogta az alkarját és felemelte a kezét, majd a fára mutatott vele. - Most koncentrálj! - mondta mire testvérem elkezdett összpontosítani. Pár másodperc múlva megjelent ott az alakja. Engem valahogy különös érzés kerített hatalmába. Nem értettem mi ez az érzés. - Látod, ha rendesen koncentrálsz sokkal gyorsabban és könnyebben meg van. - mosolygott rá haloványan aztán odébb állt és kettőnkre nézett. - Nos, a ráklónozással meg volnánk. Most jöjjön a szimpla. Ez már nehezebb lesz. De először. - kezdte aztán a kezét a két klón felé emelte, majd a kezéből kiszállt vagy is inkább kilőtt egy fekete golyót, ami átment a klónokon ezzel eltüntetve őket. Még a végén azt feltételezem róla, hogy tökmenő, meg hogy ő is egy ninja! Az tök izgi lenne. Vajon ismeri Itachit?

\- Szóval mutatom a szimpla klónozást. - jelentette ki és már koncentrálni is kezdett. Láttam, hogy mellette halványan kirajzolódik a klón, de végül eltűnt. Ekkor a távolból hangos nevetést hallottunk. De mire hátranéztünk nem volt ott senki még az a fiú sem. Amikor előre néztem az előbbi fiú volt Alexis előtt volt és mire testvérem reagálhatott volna, már meg is ijesztette.

\- Hű, valaki elég ijedős. – nevetett és végig mérte testvéremet. Amikor az idomait mérte feltűnően sokáig már nem sok hiányzott, hogy leüssem. Barna haja volt, ami elől két oldalt hosszabbra volt hagyva. A szemei is barnák voltak, akarom mondani az egyik, mert a másikat szemfedő takarta. Az öltözéke egész átlagos volt. Egy szakadt zöld póló, fekete nadrág és egy érdekes kardigán vagy nem is tudom, minek nevezzem. Lényegében az is szakadt volt rajta. Az arcán sunyi mosoly ékeskedett.

\- Na, mi van elvitte a cica a nyelveteket? - kérdezte aztán Nevrára nézett, aki rögtön rákiáltott.

\- Minek jöttél ide? Éppen edzést tartok. - mondta gorombán fennhangon. Mi baja lett így hirtelen? Olyan, mint ha ismernék egymást. Bár most jobban megnézem, őket egészen hasonlítanak legalább is az mindenképpen közös bennük, hogy mindkettejüknek van szemfedője.

\- Na. - húzta el a szót - Be sem mutatsz, a tanítványaidnak vagy inkább mondjam úgy, hogy kis barátnőidnek? - kérdezte az ismeretlen fiú.

\- Azért mert az edzés kellős közepén vagyunk. - vágta rá továbbra is felemelve a hangját Nevra.

\- Ugyan már, ha te tanítod őket az edzés kellős közepén lesztek még holnap is. - öltötte ki a nyelvét a barna hajú. Na, jó most már tényleg érdekel, hogy ki ez. Nevra kicsit elpirult és látszott rajta, hogy nem tetszik neki ennek a fiúnak a hangneme. - Egyébként is itt papolsz neki a koncentrálásról mikor te sem koncentrálsz normálisan. - nevette ki a fiút. - Miattam nem tudsz koncentrálni ugye? Valld csak be. - nézett a fekete hajú szemébe.

\- Pff... De, hogy is. - mondta miközben farkas szemet néztek.

\- Befejeznétek végre? - üvöltöttem rájuk mire mind a két fiú rám nézett. Nevra pedig lehajtotta a fejét. Oh, hogy nekem mennyire elegem van ezekből!

\- Ó persze bocs. - mondta a barna hajú aztán ránézett a fekete hajúra végül elmosolyodott és felénk fordult. - Armin Evans a nevem. Én vagyok Nevra bántja. – na, jó. Szerintem mindketten egyformán meglepődtünk. De legalább már tudom, miért bámulta meg Alexis melleit ilyen feltűnően. Hiába a vér nem válik vízzé. Jé, milyen bölcs vagyok!

\- Nevra miért nem mondtad soha, hogy van egy testvéred? – kérdeztem rá végül. Nevra meg a homlokára csapott.

\- Mert sose kérdeztétek. Na de ez most mindegy. Armin most már elhúzhatsz. Kösz a látogatást. - mondta álmosollyal Nevra de testvére egyszerűen elnevette magát.

\- Eszem ágában sincs. Ha már itt vagyok, megmutatom a hölgyeknek, hogy hogyan is kell klónozni. - mosolygott a lehető legkedvesebben Armin bár eléggé álszent mosoly volt az.

\- Ch… Mutasd. - mondta halkan Nevra. Bátyja pedig bólintott egyet és már el is kezdett összpontosítani. Alig telt el pár másodperc már meg is jelent egy klón a fiú mellett.

\- Lényegében ugyan úgy kell, mint amikor fára klónoztok csak itt magatok mellé kell összpontosítani. - mosolygott ránk. Így olyan más volt sokkal kedvesebbnek tűnt, de azért még láttam ahogyan küldd Nevrának egy kissé lenéző mosolyt. - Most ti jöttök. - mondta a barna hajú mi meg már csináltuk is. Azért még hallottuk, hogy halkan veszekednek még egy kicsit.

\- Ez az én edzőórám. Itt te ne parancsolgass senkinek. - suttogta a fekete hajú.

\- Bocs, de ha neked nem megy valakinek meg kell tanítani nekik a dolgokat. - kacsintott, de hangja nem túl kedves volt persze végig mosolygott. Valószínűleg élvezte, hogy neki megy valami olyasmi, ami a testvérének nem. Ha még ennél is hangosabban veszekedtek volna, talán még Miiko is meghallotta volna. Egyébként ez a feladat most valahogy nem akart össze jönni nekem amit Armin is észrevett. Apropó ha már Arminnál tartunk vajon ő is kocka? Gondolataimból az szakított ki, hogy a fiú ide jött hozzám, megfogta a derekam és felemelte a kezem, ami cseppet sem tetszett.

\- Csukd be a szemed és képzeld oda magad! - utasított persze nem durván. Gondolom mindenki látta, hogy nem nagyon tetszik a helyzet. Mi jogon fogdos ez?

\- Miért kell fogdosni is ahhoz, hogy menjen neki? - kérdezte kicsit ingerülten Nevra miközben idejött Arminhoz és elrántotta tőlem.

\- Ugyan már. Az előbb te is megfogtad Alexist. - Ő meg honnan tudja a testvérem nevét?

\- De nem a derekánál. - vágott vissza Armin és neki álltak újból veszekedni. Végül Alexis jött ide hozzám segíteni. Amint sikerült a klónt létre hozni gonosz mosolyt villantottam és Arminra küldtem a klónt. Ne, hogy már büntetlenül fogdosson! Persze a fiú rögtön lebénította a klónt így a támadásom nem jött össze.

\- Te meg mit csinálsz? – förmedt rám Armin.

\- Csak megmutatom, hogy kivel szórakozz. - vágtam rá széles mosollyal az arcomon. Mellettem Alexis elnevette magát.

\- Azt hiszem már senki sem lát itt szívesen Armin szóval jobb lenne, ha most el is tűnnél. - vigyorgott rá a fiúra, aki éppen akkor győzte le a klónjaimat.

\- Pff… Megyek is. - mondta és felemelte a kezét gondolom, hogy el teleportálja magát vagy eltűnjön.

\- Egyébként vége az edzésnek? – kérdezte Alexis. Nevra bólintott ő meg még gyorsan a távozó fiú után szaladt. Egy ideig még néztem a hűlt helyüket aztán megszólaltam.

\- Egyszer ismertem egy Armin nevű fiút. – szólaltam meg. Nevra meglepetten nézett rám.

\- És? – kérdezte folytatást várva.

\- Ő egy büdös kocka volt, de még akkor se volt akkora paraszt, mint a bátyád. – jelentettem ki összefont karokkal, miközben magam igazául még bólintottam is. – Igen, határozottan más volt. – tettem még hozzá, csak úgy magamnak. Nevra mellettem felnevetett majd hirtelen átkarolt és magához rántott. Amikor felfogtam a helyzetet elpirultam.

\- Örülök, hogy így gondolod. – suttogta, majd megcsókolt. Persze ellenkezni nem tudtam, mert még mindig magához szorított így csak elpirulni tudtam. – Na, mi az elvitte a cica a nyelved? – kérdezte csábító hangon. Oké, az agyam itt már felmondta a szolgálatot.

\- Nem éppen a macska volt. – szólaltam meg. Azért ne higgye már, hogy ennyire elájulok tőle! Erre a fiú felnevetett majd mielőtt észbe kaptam elkezdett teleportálni velem! Aprót sikkantva kapaszkodtam a fiúba, aki elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta a reakcióm. Ezek a pasik… Egyik fogdos, a másik pedig lekap. Hova jut ez a világ?

VÉGE


	18. 18 – Egy nehéz nap

Egy hét telt el azóta, hogy majdnem megtámadtam a barátaimat és hogy felbukkant a boszi, hogy pokollá tegye az amúgy is kellemetlen életem. komolyan mit ártottam a földieknek, hogy ennyire utálnak? Jó, nem voltam épp a legrendesebb gyerek, de Amber és Deborah rosszabb volt nálam még is nekik nem ártott az ég.

\- Az élet gázos. – sóhajtottam, gondolatmenetem végén, mire jutalmul kaptam egy fejbe verést a fentebb említet nyanyától.

\- Ne kalandozzon el a gondolatod, koncentrálj! – parancsolt rám, mire morogva, de teljesítettem a parancsát. Így ment ez egy hete. Minden egyes nap suli után vagy közben megjelent és elkezdtünk egy kimerülésig tartó edzést, aminek köszönhetően már kezdtem uralni az erőm. Az óta az esett óta nem beszéltem a barátaimmal. Bántott a dolog, hogy majdnem miattam esett bajuk. Egyszerűen nem bírtam a szemükbe nézni. – Már megint máshol járnak a gondolataid!- koppintott újra a fejemre.

\- Au! – fogtam a fejem. – Miért kell állandóan ütni? – méltatlankodtam.

\- Mert nem koncentrálsz! Így sose fogod tudni irányítani az erőd! Azt akarod, hogy megismétlődjön a múltkori? – tapintott rá a lényegre. A kezemet ökölbe szorítottam. Csak azért nem vonultam vissza ettől a pokoli edzéstől, mert nem akarom, hogy a múltkori megismétlődjön.

\- De, hogy akarom! – feleltem halkan, lehajtott fejjel. – Pont azért fogtam bele ebbe az edzésbe, hogy a múltkori ne ismétlődjön meg. Nem tudom, hogy valaha képes leszek-e a barátaim szemébe nézni ezek után, de addig is nem akarom, hogy megismétlődjön. – válaszoltam.

\- Akkor tudod, mit kell tenned! – mondta mire bólintottam és koncentráltam. Éreztem, hogy a sötétség ismét körül ölel. Olyan nyugtató volt, de ezúttal, tudtam, hogy nem szabad ellazulnom. Koncentrálni kezdtem. Meg kell értenem az erőmet, ahhoz, hogy uralni tudjam. A tűzzel, játszom, szóval óvatosnak kell lennem. Ahogy koncentráltam a sötétség szép lassan eloszlott aztán egy alakot kezdet formálni. Közben a táj megváltozott és már nem egy sötét helyen voltam, hanem egy mezőn, ami teli volt vörös pókliliommal. Felettem a sötét égbolton halványan pislákoltak a csillagok, de még is láttam. Hirtelen fuvallat söpört végig a réten, mire meg kellet vetnem a lábam, hogy ne fújjon el, pedig nem vagyok pehelysúlyú. Amikor felemeltem a fejem egy hatalmas fekete sárkánnyal találtam magam szemben, mire hirtelen köpni, nyelni nem tudtam. Kotta nem vágtam, hogy mi folyik itt. Oké eddig mindig eljutottam addig, hogy a táj szép lassan meg változott, de ez volt az első esett, hogy teljesen. Eddig csak rövid ideig változott meg, utána mindig visszatért a sötétség. És ez a sárkány… asszem ha most meg kéne ijednem. De egyszerűen nem tudok. Érzem, hogy nem kell tőle félnem. Óvatosan lehunytam a szemem és kinyújtottam a karom a sárkány felé. Amikor megérintettem, hirtelen úgy éreztem, mintha valami ismeretlen erő söpörne végig rajtam. Alig tudtam állva maradni a sok energia pedig majd szétfeszítet. De kitartottam. Összeszorított fogakkal és szemekkel, hang nélkül tűrtem a fájdalmat, ami hirtelen, mintha a nyakamba szakadt volna. Nem értettem, hogy mi folyik itt, de tudtam, hogy állva kell maradnom, és ami a legfontosabb, hogy végig meg kell őriznem a tudatom.

\- Hm, nem is rossz. Bár nem is várhatnék mást egy őrzőtől. – szólalt meg egy idegen hang mire ijedtemben hátráltam pár lépést és majdnem hátra estem, de hirtelen valaki elkapta a csuklóm majd egy kemény mellkasnak ütköztem. Oké ez nekem sok. Óvatosan néztem fel, hogy még is kinek a karjaiban vagyok én. Elég sok fura fickót láttam már, de ő kitűnt közülük. A jelenlegi személy, aki a karjaiban tartott egy hosszú fekete hajú fiú volt, akinek a szemei pirosak voltak és hegyes fülei voltak, mint Ezarelnek. Hátán két hatalmas fekete szárny volt és mire idáig eljutottam a józan eszem kezdte felmondani a szolgálatot. A fiú (mit fiú basszus ez egy félisten!) elengedett majd hátrált pár lépést. Gondolom megvárta, amíg felfogom a látottakat. – Még sose fordult elő, hogy az őrzőm egy lány legyen. – mondta majd hirtelen eltűnt, aztán előttem jelent meg és a melleimet kezdte el bámulni. – Bár, nem mintha bánnám. Főleg, hogy egy ilyen dögös lány. – mondta csak úgy magának. Én enyhén elpirultam és mielőtt bármit is csinálhattam volna, fél térdre ereszkedett előttem és kezet csókolt. – A nevem Faasnu. – mutatkozott be.

\- Ö... Miria Wright vagyok. – válaszoltam kissé zavartan.

\- Tudom ki vagy! Figyeltelek ez idáig! - mondta, majd megint köddé vált. Szó szerint, fekete köddé vált majd felvette a sárkány alakját és körém tekeredett. – Minden egyes pillanatban figyeltelek! – mondta, mire nekem eszembe jutott valami.

\- Minden egyes pillanatban? – kérdeztem vissza vörös arccal.

\- Nem kell félni nem az a fajta, vagyok, aki leskelődik. – mondta mély hangján. Na, persze. Akkor az előbb miért bámulta meg a melleimet? – Csak érdekes vagy. Még sose volt egy nő az őrzőm.

\- Már korábban is így hívtál. Mit jelent ez? Ki vagyok igazából? – kérdeztem.

\- Érdekel? - kérdezte, miközben engem tartva keringet körülöttem, mint valami kígyó.

\- Igen. – vágtam rá, habozás nélkül.

\- Még akkor is, ha az életed megváltozik? – kérdezte.

\- Ennél szarabb már úgy se lehet. – sóhajtottam.

\- Érdekes vagy. – kuncogott. – Legyen, hát elmondom. Több millió évvel ezelőtt kezdődött az egész még a sárkányok korában. Rengetegen voltunk akkoriban, mi uraltuk a világokat. Harmóniában éltünk a többi élő lénnyel, de amikor néhány sárkány hataloméhségé felcsapott ennek vége lett. Először csak néhányan aztán egyre többen akarták uralni az egész világot. Mindenkit az uralmuk alá akartak hajtani. Hamarosan hatalmas háború tört ki sok áldozattal. De hiába győztek azok, akik a rendet akarták vissza állítani, már késő volt. Az emberek őket is veszélyesnek bélyegezték és vadászni kezdtek rájuk. Voltak olyan világok is ahol ez nem történt meg, de a legtöbb világban ez volt ezért a sárkányok elkezdtek kihalni. A nagyhatalmú sárkányok elhatározták, hogy a foglyul ejtet lázadó sárkányok vezetőjét elzárják, hogy soha ne igázhassa le a világot. Ez a sárkány szintén egy nagyhatalmú sárkány volt ezért nehéz lett volna csak úgy elzárni. Ezért úgy határoztak, hogy valakibe elzárják. Ekkor egy fiú, akit a sárkányok neveltek fel önként vállalta, hogy belé zárják a sárkányt. Tudta, hogy ha nem elég erős akár bele is halhat, de nem bánta. Jóvá akarta tenni, azt, amit embertársai okoztak. A legerősebb sárkányra hárult az a feladat, hogy elzárja a sötétség sárkányát. Mivel csak ő, aki a napsárkány volt elég erős, hogy elzárja. Azonban az elzárásért súlyos árat fizetet. Majdnem az életébe került, ezért, hogy megmentsék egy másik halandóba zárták. Ezután a két sárkány mindig más emberben élt tovább elzárva. Sosem szabadulhattak ki, mivel átkot szórtak rájuk, aminek köszönhetően mindig egy emberbe lesznek zárva. Ezeket nevezik kiválasztottaknak. Ez vagy te és a drága húgod. Érdekes. Eddig még nem fordult elő, hogy testvérek legyenek a kiválasztottak. Na, de mára ennyi elég, mivel az a boszorkány kint kezd ideges lenni. Elég gyorsan repül az idő idebent. – mondta, majd letett a földre.

\- Ki vagy te valójában? – kérdeztem gyanakodva.

\- Hm, nem is vagy te olyan buta, mint amilyennek mutatod magad. Ezért jutalmul megmondom az igazi nevem. Vulom vagyok a sötétség sárkánya. – mondta. Ezután, hirtelen újra elsötétült minden, majd amikor kinyitottam a szemem újra a való világban voltam.

\- Ó, te jó ég! – nyögtem ki azt, ami elsőnek eszembe jutott. Kissé sokkos állapotban voltam. Ez az utolsó információ, sokkoló volt.

\- Meg hosszabbodott az időd. Már több időt tudsz bent lenni. – nézett rám a banya.

\- Találkoztam vele. – mondtam kissé sokkos állapotban.

\- Kivel? – kérdezte.

\- Ne, játssza, a hülyét mindent tudok! – mondtam, kissé halkan, miközben leültem és a tenyerembe temettem az arcom.

\- Akkor kezdődhet az edzés második fele. – jelentette ki, mire felnyögtem. Úgy érzem kemény hét áll előttem.

Pár hónap múlva

Az elmúlt hetekben és hónapokban egyre több időt töltök a drága bérlőm társaságában, miközben egyre többet tudok meg róla és a sárkányokról. Egyébként Vulom egy szemét dög, de nem annyira vészes. Minél több dolgot tudtam meg annál inkább kezdem megérteni az egész helyzetet. Egyébként egyre jobban tudom kezelni az erőm. Drága sötét sárkányom igen segítőkész. Állítólag csak idegesíti, a banya oktatása csak azért segít nekem. Nem is annyira rossz fej.

\- Ek Dovah. – mondtam ki bizonytalanul, majd felnéztem Vulomra.

\- Egész jó. Már a kiejtésed is javult és egyre jobban megy. – dicsért meg.

\- Ez mit jelent? – kérdeztem.

\- Azt jelenti, hogy „Ő sárkány" . – válaszolt. Éppen sárkány nyelvtan órát tartott nekem. Már egyre többet tudok a sárkányok nyelvén. A sárkány szerint ez azért van, mert gyorsan tanulok az Oustig ág miatt. Hogy a bájitaloknak mi köze van, a gyors tanuláshoz nem tudom. Ezután egyre tovább bírtam bent maradni és egyre több mindent tanultam meg.

\- Édes Istenem végre egy kis pihenés! – nyújtóztam. Hirtelen bele ütköztem valakibe.

\- Vak vagy? – morrant rám az illető. Megjegyezném nem csak ő kötött ki a földön, hanem én is szóval nem tudom, miért méltatlankodik?

\- Nem csak világtalan. – válaszoltam vissza.

\- Beszóltál? – kérdezte.

\- És ha igen? – kérdeztem vissza, majd felálltam.

\- Ne kötekedj!

\- Nem vagyok beton. – vágtam rá. Ekkor valami kezdetét vette. De akkor még egyikünk se tudta, hogy ez a találkozás nem volt véletlen.

VÉGE


	19. 19 – Egy új ismerős(barát)

\- Már megint te? – kérdezte valaki a hátam mögül mire megfordultam.

\- Ilyen nincs. Tőled nem lehet megszabadulni? – morogtam én is, amikor megláttam. Amióta csak összefutottunk a múltkor valami kísérteties véletlen folytán mindig összefutunk. De persze ennek egyikünk se örül, mivel nem vagyunk egymás szíve csücske.

\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném! – háborodott fel a fekete hajú. A neve Kuro Miharu volt. Hosszú fekete haja volt és sötétkék szeme. Valamilyen oknál fogna nem csíptük egymást. Egy hete futottunk össze, de az óta minden beszélgetésünk vitába torkollott. Jó mi? Egyáltalán nem unatkozok. Éjjel Vulom zargat (az a sárkány egy szemét perverz alak) nappal pedig Kuro. Unottan dobtam le magam a szokásos helyemre. Egy újabb büntetésben töltött óra. Remek.

\- Már megint maguk? – sóhajtott Mr. Fraize ahogy meglátott minket.

\- Üdvözletem professor úr! – integettem vigyorogva.

\- Hogy a francba vagy ilyen vidám? – morogta mellettem Miharu.

\- Még mindig jobb társaság vagy, mint Amber. Na, meg így megúsztam egy kellemetlen délutánt a sokból.

\- Furcsa vagy. De te is kellemesebb társaság, vagy mint a plázacica. – dőlt hátra és karba fonta a kezeit. Jé, az első mondat, amiben nem szidjuk egymást! Haladás!

\- Ma nem csak ketten lesznek. Lesz egy harmadik személy is. – jelentette be a tanár és pont ekkor nyílt ki az ajtó amin Castiel lépett be. Pár percig meglepetten néztünk egymásra aztán elfordítottam a fejem. Az után az eset után gyűlöltem. Elegem volt abból, hogy olyan busz után fussak, ami fel sem vesz! – Próbálják, ezúttal nem szétszedni a temet vagy egymást. – folytatta a tanár, miközben Castiel ledobta magát a terem másik sarkába.

\- A múltkori alkalommal sem én kezdtem. – mondtam unottan.

\- Mert én kezdtem mi? – morgott a fekte hajú mellettem.

\- Egyértelmű. – vágtam rá.

\- Na, jó elmész, ám tudod hova! – csapott egyet az asztalra.

\- Oh, hidd el sok helyen voltam már. Szinte már törzsvendégnek számítok mindenhol. – gúnyolódtam.

\- Oh, hogy az a… - morgott. A kezét ökölbe szorította, ami remeget az idegtől. Szemét vigyorral az arcomon néztem a robbanás szélén álló lányt.

\- Azonnal fejezzék be! – szólt ránk a tanár, de rá se figyeltünk.

\- Azt hiszed kemény vagy? – sziszegte.

\- Keményfából faragtak. – húztam ki magam.

\- Ja, olyan keményből, hogy még a bicska is bele törik. – morogta, mire vérszemet kaptam.

\- Beszóltál? – morogtam most már én is.

\- És ha igen? – kérdezte, miközben egyszerre álltunk fel, de olyan lendülettel, hogy még a székek is hátra dőltek.

\- Ne packázz velem kisanyám! – mondtam gyilkos tekintettel.

\- Hú, de megijedtem. – válaszolt. Mielőtt bármit is mondhattam volna kicsapódott a terem ajtaja és belépet rajta rémálmaim megtestesítője.

\- A két lányt bízza csak rám, maga foglalkozzon a fiúval. – mondta a professornak, mire nyeltem egyet és halálra vált arcra váltottam.

\- Na, de… - ellenkezett volna a férfi, de a nyanya félbe szakította.

\- Az igazgatónő tud már róla és bele is egyezet. – mondta.

\- Rendben. – sóhajtott bele törődötten a férfi ezzel kimondva a halálos ítéletünket.

\- Ti ketten utánam! – parancsolt ránk, mire nyeltem egyet és utána mentem. Éreztem, hogy ezután kemény edzésem lesz. Miharu morgolódások közepette követtett minket. Nekem se tetszett az egész, de nincs mit tenni.

\- Ha már ennyire nem bírtok magatokkal, akkor hasznosítsuk ezt. Harcoljatok egymással! – jelentette be mire néztem, mint borjú az új kapura.

\- Ugye ezt te se gondolod komolyan? – kérdeztem.

\- Nem árt a harctudásodat sem fejleszteni. – jelentette be és egy- egy különös hosszú rudat dobott a kezünkbe.

\- Ha kiütöm, nem kapok plusz büntit ugye? – kérdezte rám mutatva a fekete hajú.

\- Nem. – válaszolt az öreglány.

\- Rendben! – mondta majd támadt is. Alig tudtam kikerülni a csapásait. Gyors. Ezek nem egy átlagos lány mozdulatai. Örültem, hogy annak idején megtanultam az alap trükköket, mert most nagyon hasznosak voltak.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Már az elejétől fogva nem volt szimpatikus. Állandóan körül ugrálták még jobban, mint Ambert a csicskásai. Aztán az a kislány is feltűnt, aki úgy istenítette azt az idiótát, mintha kötelező lenne. Jó, megértem én, hogy eltűnt meg minden, de akkor se kell körül ugrálni. Aztán amikor először találkoztam vele újra megállapítottam, hogy egy idióta. És ezután folyton össze találkoztam vele mintha csak mágnes lennék, aki vonzza az idiótákat. De most itt az alakalom, hogy revánsot vegyek a beszólásokért és, hogy helyre tegyem kicsit. Nem tudom, ki ez a banya, de hálás vagyok neki.

\- Rendben! – mondtam vigyorogva majd támadtam. Nagy meglepetésemre az első csapásomat kikerülte, de csak szerencséje volt. Legalább is ezt gondoltam egészen addig, amíg a tízedik csapásom elöl ki nem tért. Valami nincs rendben ezzel a lánnyal. Olyan, mint aki már részt vett harcban. Gyors pillantást vetettem az arcára. Meglepő. Olyan, mintha egy másik személy lenne. Azonban én nem vagyok kispályás. Gyorsan a háta mögé kerültem, majd lecsaptam mire… szétpukkadt? Egy klón? Na, ne. Ilyen nincs! Hogy a… Nem, az nem lehet! Hirtelen fordultam meg még épp időben védtem ki a csapását.

\- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte komoly ábrázattal.

\- Pont ezt akartam kérdezni. – mondtam miközben ellöktem magamtól. Egy ideig, csak farkasszemet néztünk egymással, majd újra támadtunk. Csapás, csapást követett, de nem tudtunk egymás fölé kerekedni. Nem igaz, hogy kijöttem a gyakorlatból! Az nem, lehet, hogy ez a lány ennyire jó legyen! – Ki vagy te? – kérdeztem gyanakodva.

\- Miria Wright, Adam Wright és Felicia Fox egyik lánya. – jelentette ki, mire meglepetten néztem rá.

\- Wright? A hős Wright lánya? – kérdeztem döbbenten.

\- Honnan ismered az apámat? – kérdezte gyanakodva. – Csak akkor ismerheted őt, ha már jártál Eldaryaban. – jelentette ki.

\- Nem is vagy olyan hülye, mint amilyennek mutatod magad! – mosolyodtam el gonoszan, miközben a botot letámasztottam a földre.

\- Ezt bóknak veszem. – mosolyodott el ő is.

\- De ezek szerint te se vagy átlagos. – jelentettem be, miközben a reakcióját figyeltem.

\- Oh, én sose voltam átlagos! Elvégre én egy bolond gazdag lány vagyok! – kacsintott, mire felnevettem.

\- Elismerésem, jó az álarcod. – mondtam.

\- Köszönöm. Van már benne gyakorlatom. – pukedlizett egyet.

\- És hogy kerülsz ide? Nem Eldaryaban kéne lenned? – kérdeztem.

\- Oh, hidd, el visszamennék én, de a háború után valahogy visszakerültem ide. Pedig egyáltalán nem állt szándékomban visszajönni. Szívesen maradtam volna odaát a barátaimmal és a húgommal. – válaszolt.

\- Értem. – bólogattam, mint a bólogatós kutya. Kezdtem átvenni a hangulatát. Úgy tűnik nem olyan irritáló valójában.

\- Na és most mi lesz? – kérdezte, sóhajtva.

\- Te folytatod az edzést! Még mindig nem vagy teljesen tisztába az erőddel! – válaszolt az öreglány.

\- Rendben, értettem! – sóhajtott, majd leült a földre törökülésbe a kezeit összetette és meditálni kezdett.

\- Most mit csinál? – kérdeztem zavartan.

\- Koncentrál. Éppen a belső világába lép be. – válaszolt az öreglány.

\- Belső világ? Egyáltalán minek lép be oda? – kérdeztem.

\- Azért, hogy minél többet tudjon meg a belé zárt sárkányról, ugyan is ő a sötét sárkány őrzője. – válaszolt.

\- Akiről a legendák szólnak? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

\- Igen. A húga pedig a fény sárkány őrzője. – tette hozzá.

\- Aszta. Már a Wright házaspár se volt semmi, de hogy még a lányaik is…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

\- Hé, Miria! – szólalt meg a haza vezető úton Haru.

\- Mi az? – kérdeztem.

\- Ki volt az a srác, akivel a büntetésben szemeztél? – kérdezte kaján mosollyal.

\- Ha szaftos storyt vársz, ki kell, ábrándítsalak. Nincs köztünk semmi. Legalább is már nincs. – válaszoltam.

\- Hogy érted, hogy már nincs? – kérdezte zavartan.

\- Régebben szeretettem. Mielőtt átkerültem Eldaryába jó barátok voltunk, de amikor az exe visszajött hiába figyelmeztettem a vége az lett, hogy összevesztünk. Miután visszajöttem, úgy tűntek a dolgok, hogy minden visszaáll a régi kerékvágásba. Én továbbra is szeretem, de ő csak barátként tekint rám. Aztán amikor egyszer csak visszafogadta a kígyó barátnőjét végleg összetört. Akkor szabadult el először és remélhetőleg utoljára az erőm. Veszélybe sodortam a barátaimat ezért nem bírok a szemükbe nézni. Azért fogtam bele az edzésekbe, hogy ez többet ne történjen meg. Ha meg tanulom irányítani az erőm vissza, juthatok Eldaryába a húgomhoz és a barátaimhoz.

\- És mi lesz az itteni barátaiddal? – kérdezte.

\- Igazából Rosa az egyetlen, akit igaz barátomnak nevezhetek. Talán ő fog a legjobban hiányozni. A többieket sem feledem el, de nekem odaát van az otthonom. Ott ahol a szüleim hősi halált haltak és ott ahol nem kellet álarcot viselnem, mert valaki levette rólam. – mosolyodtam el az emlék hatására.

Igen, az én otthonom odaát van. Csak jobb lesz itt mindenkinek, ha eltűnök. Egyszer visszajutok oda, ahol önmagam lehetek és ahol ő vár rám. Már csak kettő közül kell választani, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy még egy kiesik hamarosan.

Vége


	20. 20 – A party vége

Eldarya világa napos reggelre ébredt. De itt most nem az a lényeg, hanem az, hogy a nap besütött a szobám ablakán ezzel kisütve a retinámat még a szemhéjamon keresztül is. Nagy nehezen macskásan nyújtózva tornáztam magam ülésbe. Kábán néztem ki a fejemből. A reggeli időszak nem épp az aktív időszakaim közé tartozott. Álmosan néztem körbe, majd amikor a tekintetem találkozott a tükörképemmel egyből felébredtem.

\- Te jó ég. Ez tényleg én vagyok? – néztem a tükörbe. Szőke hajam össze visszaállt és úgy néztem ki, mint egy boszorkány. – Na, ilyen fejjel se kell kilépnem a szobámból. – mondtam, majd mielőtt visszafeküdtem volna az ágyba, hogy egy kis szundit tartsak erőt vettem magamon és kikeltem a jó meleg takaró alól. Nagyot ásítva ültem le a tükör elé. – Tisztára, mint ha az aranyhajban lennék. – sóhajtottam. – Eggyel több ok, hogy ennél hosszabbra ne hagyjam nőni. – vettem a kezembe a fésűt, majd neki álltam kibontani a hajam. Ez kemény negyed órát vett el az életemből reggelente amióta ilyen hosszú a hajam. Ezután jöhetett a fonás. Ez se egy könnyű művelet. Miután ezzel is kész vagyok és megállapítom immár sokadszorra, hogy nagyszerű fodrász lenne, belőlem neki állok felöltözni. Felveszem a kedvenc ruhám, ami még az edzéshez is tökéletes és elindulok reggelizni. Út közben mellém csapódik Alexis is és valamiről magyaráz nekem, de annyit se fogtam fel belőle, hogy bakfitty. Mondtam, hogy reggel nem vagyok a legaktívabb. Amikor leültünk az ebédlőbe rögtön társaságunk akadt.

\- Sziasztok! – köszöntött minket Livia.

\- Jó reggelt! – köszönt neki Alexis.

\- Reggelt. – köszöntem én is miközben igyekeztem nem visszaaludni.

\- Látom nagyon aktív, vagy mint minden reggel. – kuncogott.

\- Te nem tudod, milyen hatalmas vonzó ereje van annak az ágynak. – jelentettem ki. Barátnőm erre csak nevetet.

\- Elhiszem. Még mindig látszik rajtad a hatása. – mondta mosolyogva.

\- Mond csak nincs jobb dolgot, minthogy a reggeli teljesítményem szekálod? Tudod jól, hogy ilyenkor vagyok a legérzékenyebb! – nyavalyogtam.

\- Igazából nincs. Rá értek? – kérdezte.

\- Nem. Reggeli után megyünk edzeni. – válaszoltam.

\- Kár. – sóhajtott a lány.

\- Ez van. Közeledik, a háború szóval gyakorolni kell. – válaszoltam.

\- Ja. Mindenki elfoglalt én meg unatkozok. – nyafogott.

\- Miért nem gyakorolsz vagy vásárolsz, esetleg a lovagodat zaklatod? – kérdeztem.

\- Egy: nincs kivel. Kettő: egyedül uncsi. Három: nem szaladok olyan szekér után, ami nem vesz fel. – válaszolt, miközben vörös (piros) tincseivel játszadozott.

\- Hát ez pech. – válaszoltam, majd folytattam az evést.

\- Kicsit több együtt érzést vártam tőled! – drámázott.

\- Tőlem ilyesmit ne várj! – mondtam nyugodtan. Alexis csak csendben nézett minket. Igazi jó kislány volt. Na, ha vége a háborúnak majd kezelésbe veszem.

\- Amúgy az ikred mindig ilyen szótlan? – kérdezte a vörös mintha Alexis itt se lenne…

\- Fogd vissza magad! – sóhajtottam. – Mi bajod van azzal, ha szótlan? – kérdeztem.

\- Semmi, csak nem ezt szoktam meg tőled. – vont vállat.

\- Attól, hogy ikrek vagyunk, még nem jelenti azt, hogy ugyanúgy kell viselkednünk. – sóhajtottam fel ismét.

\- Tudom, de akkor is! Tökre úgy nézz ki, mint te, de még is annyira más! – kezdett el csápolni, mire felkönyököltem az asztalra és megtámasztottam a fejem.

\- Tudod, néha kételkedek abban, hogy melyikünk a szőke. – néztem elgondolkodva, majd felálltam és visszavittem a tálcát. Amikor visszatértem barátnőm durcás arccal nézett rám.

\- Ez nem volt szép tőled! – mondta.

\- Én csak az igazságot mondtam! – válaszoltam neki.

\- Gonosz vagy! – sértődött meg.

\- Tudom, de így szeretsz! – vigyorogtam rá. Nem sokáig bírta, végül ő is elmosolyodott.

\- Igen, ezzel a fene nagy egóddal együtt szeretlek! – mondta.

\- Na, most, hogy szeretés van ideje indulnunk. – álltam fel.

\- Jól van, de aztán rendesen edzetek ám! – kacsintott ránk, majd ő is felállt. - Na, én léptem. Bye- bye! - intett majd elvonult.

\- Azt hiszem nekünk is ideje mennünk. – néztem ikertestvéremre. Még mindig furcsa, hogy van egy húgom. Hogy honnan tudom, hogy én vagyok az idősebb? A vén boszorkánytól. Állítólag jól ismerte a szüleinket és ott volt a születésünknél is. Szóval megtudtuk, hogy pár perccel ugyan, de én vagyok az idősebb. Amikor a gyakorló terembe értünk furcsa módon nem volt ott senki. Pedig nem késtünk el és biztos, hogy korán sem jöttünk. Már épp kérdezni akartam Alexist, hogy biztos jó helyre jöttünk -e amikor megjelent a semmiből Nevra és Armin. Kivételesen nem veszekedtek.

\- Épp titeket kerestünk. A mai edzés elmarad. – jelentette be Nevra. Már épp kérdezni akartam, hogy miért, amikor Armin folytatta.

\- Az elmúlt időben, igen keményen gyakoroltatok, kicsi pihenés se árt. Lazítsatok kicsit. – mondta mosolyogva. Na és most mihez kezdjek magammal?

\- Alexis kicsit elrabolom Miriát. – jelentette be Nevra és mielőtt reagálhattam volna elkapta a derekam magához rántott és el teleportáltunk. A városban tűntünk fel.

\- Nekem már beleszólásom sincs a dologba? – kérdeztem miután elengedet.

\- Abban mi a buli? – kérdezte vigyorogva, mire majdnem megütöttem. Adok én neki bulit. – Érezd magad megtisztelve, hogy elkísérlek, amíg nézelődsz a városban. – húzta ki magát.

\- Nem, nagy kicsit, sőt nagyon az egód? – kérdeztem felhúzott szemöldökkel.

\- Még kényelmesen beférek az ajtón szóval nem. – mondta. Azt azért megjegyezném, hogy a palotában hatalmas ajtók vannak. – Na, lazíts kicsit. Nem árt a kikapcsolódás. – mondta mosolyogva, mire apró pír jelent meg az arcomon.

\- Rendben. – egyeztem bele. Így történt, hogy Nevrával az oldalamon sétálgattam a városban. Egész jól ellehet beszélgetni vele, ha nem udvarol egyfolytában. Aztán egy idő után feltűnt, hogy elég sokan megbámulnak minket aminek nem nagyon örültem. – Miért bámulnak egyfolytában? – kérdeztem kicsit idegesen.

\- Azért mert híres vagy. – válaszolt lazán Nevra. WTF?

\- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdeztem rá, mielőtt nagyon kiakadnék.

\- A szüleitek nevét mindenki ismeri így alapvető, hogy a tiéteket is. – válaszolt a srác.

\- Eh, utálok a középpontban lenni. – morogtam halkan. Nevra csak elmosolyodott.

\- Majd, megszokod. – mosolygott rám, mire félre fordítottam a fejem, hogy ne lássa, hogy elpirultam. Amikor egy ékszerbolt előtt haladtunk el egy nyaklánc felkeltette az érdeklődésem. Egy piros köves nyaklánc volt. Egyszerűen nézett ki még is szimpatikus volt. Kár, hogy nincs pénzem rá. Gyorsan álltunk tovább, de a szívem még akkor is azért a nyakláncért fájt. Na, jó annyira nem, de ezért szívesen megvettem volna. – Nekem van egy kis dolgom. Fél óra múlva találkozzunk itt rendben? – kérdezte mire bólintottam. Gyorsan eltűnt a tömegben, bár mit is várhatnék az árnyékgárda vezérétől? Unottan nézelődtem körbe hát, ha találok, valamit ami felkelti az érdeklődésem, de sajnos semmit sem találtam. Lehet az is közre játszott, hogy mindenki engem bámult. Igyekeztem nem tudomást venni a sok emberről aki engem bámult. Nem volt könnyű dolog, de sikerült. Végül aztán amikor letelt a fél óra jobb hangulatban mentem vissza a találkahelyre. Épp hogy oda értem Nevra is megérkezett. – Nos, van kedved még nézelődni, vagy menjünk vissza a parancsnokságra? – kérdezte.

\- Irány a parancsnokság! – vágtam rá rögtön.

\- Rendben! – mosolygott, majd megint elkapott és el teleportált velem.

\- Ez még mindig szokatlan. – jelentettem ki amikor megérkeztünk.

\- Van, egy meglepetésem csukd be a szemed! – mondta, majd mielőtt reagálhattam volna eltakarta a szemem és elkezdett vezetni.

\- Nevra, miben sántikálsz? – kérdeztem gyanakodva.

\- Mindjárt megtudod! – válaszolt rejtélyesen. Majd hirtelen megálltunk és levette a szememről a kezét.

\- Boldog szülinapot Wright ikrek! – kiabálta a tömeg. Mindenki ott volt akit ismertem, és ahogy oldalra pillantottam láttam, hogy Alexist is sikerült ide csalni és ő is hasonlóan meg volt lepve, mint én.

\- Ez váratlan volt… - jelentettem ki. – De azért köszönjük! – mosolyodtam el. Szegény Alexis csak bólintani tudod.

\- Fújjátok el a gyertyákat és kívánjatok valamit! – került elő egy hatalmas torta. Na, ezen is meglepődtünk. Megfogtam Alexis kezét majd közelebb léptem vele a tortához.

\- Háromra. – mosolyogtam húgomra. – Egy, kettő, három! – számoltam vissza. A háromnál együtt fújtuk el a gyertyákat. És nem árulom el, hogy mit kívántam, mert az titok! Később elkezdtük felvágni a tortát ami isteni volt. Ezután sok mindenkivel beszélgettem amíg el nem jött az ajándékozás ideje. Szerintem életemben nem kaptam ennyi ajándékot, mint most… De ami a legjobban tetszett az Nevra ajándéka volt.

\- tessék ez a tiéd! – nyújtott át egy kis dobozt. Kíváncsian nyitottam ki. Az a nyaklánc volt benne amelyiket kiszemeltem.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolyodtam el kedvesen.

\- Megengeded? – kérdezte, mire bólintottam. Ő kivette a dobozból a nyakláncot majd felrakta a nyakamba. – Jól áll. – mosolygott, mire elpirultam.

\- Köszönöm. – mondtam lehajtott fejjel.

\- Van mit! – mondta amikor az állam alá nyúlt és felemelte fejem, majd megcsókolt. Mondanom sem kell pipacs piros lettem. Az este nagyon gyorsan eltelt. Jól éreztem magam és örültem, hogy ilyen barátaim vannak. Még sose volt ilyen jó születésnapom!

\- Még sose volt ilyen szülinapom! – mondta Alexis. Épp a szobánk felé haladtunk a parti után. Bár Alexis már nagyon fáradt volt alig tudott menni.

\- Nekem se. Örülök, hogy ide kerültem! – válaszoltam. Húgom épp ebben a pillanatban ment majdnem neki a falnak olyan álmos volt. – Tudod mit, gyere hozzám aludni, úgy is elférünk ketten az ágyamon. – vezettem a szobám felé. Miután elaludt én még kint voltam az erkélyemen és a holdat néztem. Valahogy nem tudtam aludni. Folyton csak Nevra járt a fejemben. – Mi a franc bajom van? – nyöszörögtem. Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy mi ez az érzés, és hogy milyen következményei lesznek.

Vége

* * *

 **Nos ez volt az utolsó fejezete ennek az évadnak. A folytatás címe: Egy másik világ 2.- Visszatérés. Köszönöm azoknak akik elolvasták :D**


End file.
